Famous Musician (Rewrite)
by somethingsweet08
Summary: The story we're Kumiko study abroad, and Reina in Japan. Sorry I'm not good for summary since the genre will be Hurt/comfort, Romance, music/drama. I know the story is boring to read but i hope you will read this story till the end.. What would Reina will do if her friend Euphonium player will also her favorite person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Kumiko Oumae**

(A/N Maybe some of you will disappoint some will get angry, someone will hate me, someone and more. Then, I'm sorry I'm a new writer here at and this is my first time writing Anime fanfiction, I was inspired writing this fiction, "Hibike! Euphonium" is my first ever fanfiction. Asking myself maybe I should have write a fiction based on all the episode that watch.. So this fiction is based only on my thought. And reading some of your fiction guys makes me want to write it to.. All the fiction that ive ever read is Kumiko being a heartbroken, she's always the one who falls over heels to her beloved Reina, So what if I will make something that other author did not write.. And get this idea pop on my head. And here is it..

I don't own the character of Hibike! Euphonium, the only charcter that I own are. Emma, Daniel, (American Childhood friend),

Aurora, Bella. (Italian childhood friend) and Maria the Fake Girlfriend you will know soon after reading this story why Kumiko and Maria have a fake relationship, you will find it soon.

Shuuchi Tsukamoto stills her childhood back in Japan. And Reina what will be her reaction read and find out, Please Review, Follow, Favorite)

Getting to know about Kumiko

Kumiko was born in Japan, together with her parents and her older sister, they study in America.

Kumiko have poor health during her childhood year.

"During her Staying in America, she gets some healthy problems that cause her stay at their family hospital, because of this they have to hired a butler and maid for Kumiko and find a professional doctor for her. When they see her recovering so quickly they enroll her to piano lesson.

"When she done her piano lesson she will always come to the school were her sister is".

Time Passes

They live in America and getting used the weather in there

While staying in America Kumiko meet, Emma Reign and Daniel Hans and she become close.

Time pass and they became close more when they getting to know more about her.

But their friendship not long because Kumiko's parents have to move again in another country.

During her Fourth grades she meets two kids and became her friend the kids name is Emma Reign and Daniel Hans but they have to be separate because of her Parents work.

She studies in Italy which she stays for so long.

Another year's past

Her parents wants her, to come back with her sister in Japan, but Kumiko wants to stay in Italy for long until she finish her middle school.

After that night Kumiko together with her Older sister Mamiko. Asking for their parents, and now they're talking about if she can stay in Italy or not, you know, Living Kumiko in Italy with just only Mr. William and two maid are you really okay with that Kumiko. Yes I'm oka with that father, mother.

OK without too much undo they let Kumiko stay in Italy.

During her stay in Italy there she met two twins sister their name is Aurora and Bella Sebastian.

When she's on her school in Italy she becomes more and more famous because of what they hear about her.

Yes during her staying in America she became a famous known as "The Goddess of Pianist" or "The Goddess Hand" (a/n Sorry for the title guys and became famous because of her straight wins)

The Teacher knows about let her enter in Piano Competition in Italy and as result. "The Goddess of Pianist" became famous more.

Knowing it will be in big treat for Kumiko she enters in concert band because it's suggested by my childhood friends Aurora and Bella who also in the concert band.

And the President said this.

"Kumiko I know this is too much, but can you play Chopin Fantasia – impromptu op. 66 and Mozart: Piano Sonata Third movement K. 281 piano for us".

(A/N Kindly play the song first play Chopin Fantasia – impromptu op. 66 and second plays Mozart: Piano Sonata Third movement K. 281)

After they heard her playing a piano they are all mesmerized and some of them stay jaw drop.

She also became a concert brass band.

She wants to play Trombone instrument because of her sister but apparently the instrument she want to play at that time is not available.

They're teacher asking her if she wants to play Euphonium instrument.

Time pass.

That's is the beginning of her playing the instrument

2years been pass

"The school Scuola Secondaria Di Primo Gradoalso known as Scuola Media becomes a hot topics worldwide, and this school become more and more topics because of their consecutive win.

Kumiko, and Aurora, and Bella, became friends with their new transfer student.

This Transfer student is also known because of her, father and mother is a famous musicians.

Her name is Maria L'caqua **(a/n sorry about her surname.)**

"Before she graduated in, her co-band treating her saying she's not good and that she accepts on their school because the head mistress in their school is the fans of her father".

And they also lock her in the club and a lot more.

After when she graduate she enter another competition before going back to Japan.

7years pass

She meets her two childhood friend Emma Reign and Daniel Hans

 **(A/n sorry for a lot of error since I have no time to fix them)**

That's all and Kumiko entering Kitauji High School.

She met Hazuki Katou and Midori Kawashima.

And she also meets her Childhood friend Shuuchi Tsukamoto.

She entered in Concert brass again.

During her visit in the rehearsal she meets Reina Kousaka.

Kumiko and Maria talks about in the phone

Kumiko and her concert band still getting in touch **(A/n yung iba lang po di naman lahat ng concert brass band section sa school is treating her)**

Kumiko is a friend of Sara before she became close to Maria **(A/n Guys si Sara is an obsesses to Maria)**

"How many years have been passed since me studying abroad?

Now I'm here at Japan Airport.

That parents born and raised here Japan.

Sorry for being rude.

I forgot to say who I am, Ako nga pala si Kumiko Oumae 16 am years old. Born in japan pero lumaki na ako sa ibang bansa. Dahil sa trabaho ng aking magulang

Flashback

The famous school in Italy that kung saan ang mga famous musicians are born pero maniniwala ba kayo na isa ako sa kanila. Oo siguro sa inyo napaka exaggerated believe it or not yes isa ako sa kanila, okay walang pabebe joke lang, but seriously this is not a joke,

Kasalukuyan kaming naghahanda para sa concert band.

And now were playing from the new word.

After a minute of performance, me and my friend sitting on our own group sit

(A/n sorry di ko alam yung tawag dun sa para sa mga band)

And there again we won again as expected to our school as always we straight win a champion.

 _ **Conversation**_

"Kumiko cosa stai facendo dopo il diploma nella scuola media stai andando in Giappone e studiare lì o siete venite qui in Italia"

 **(A/N Kumiko what are you doing after you graduate in middle school are you going back to Japan and study there or are you stay here in Italy)**

(A/n Kumiko is in a thought here) _**For me maybe I should go back to where my relative's are but right now, I still love being a student in Scuola secondaria di primo grado.)**_

Kumiko

Hello to earth Kumiko

Yes.

Did you hear me or not?

Ah sorry Aurora what are you saying just now.

I said if cosa stai facendo dopo il diploma nella scuola media stai andando in Giappone e studiare lì o siete venite qui in Italia.

Nope I have go back to Japan.

It's that so...

 **End of the flashback**

After a year we graduated and now I'm on a near coffee shop and waiting for my childhood friend Aurora and Bella Sebastian, this two really want to learn how to speak in Japanese language.

Seeing they right at the window of the coffee shop.

Sorry for the wait Kumiko.

 _ **Conversation at the Coffee Shop**_

Ask her now Bella.

Asking me? What do you guys wants to ask?

You see I want to ask you a lot of question Kumiko

 _ **(A/N Kumiko thought here again) Asking me a lot of question but why now?**_

 _ **After all this two friend of mine is the only one left since the day of our graduation day. All though Maria is not here because of her piano lesson.**_

You want to know kasi ka ganito yung eh.

(Sorry kung puro flashback ang mangyayari)

Flashback

After we win the champion all the of our band been looking at me

Starting another conversationa gain (A/N Sorry guys too lazy to right it all lol)

Kumiko stai bene sei stato poco bene oggi

(Kumiko are you okay you've been unwell today)

Oh Bella is just that you know is it me or I'm just imagining.

Kumiko if you asking me maybe your just imagining them staring at you.

Yes Are is there something on my face.

Bella Please I wish they're stop staring at me at once. _**(A/N Oh Bella è solo che si sa è che io o sto solo immaginando. Kumiko se mi si chiede Forse il vostro solo immaginando di loro ti fissano. Sì Are c'è qualcosa sul mio viso. Bella prega vorrei che stanno smettono di fissarmi in una sola volta.)**_

Kumiko they're just jealous at you because you've been friendly one of the most beautiful girl in our school right sister

Bella was right its just that is hard to imagine that one of the most beautiful girl in our group is friendly at you.

And if I'm not mistaken me and Bella already told you stop hanging out with her. You see Maria is the famous for her euphonium player same as your so if ask me why Kumiko you should understand that to yourself.

 _ **(Sono solo gelosi di te perché sei stato una amichevole della ragazza più bella la nostra scuola sorella destra Bella aveva ragione il suo solo che è difficile immaginare che uno dei più bella ragazza del nostro gruppo è amichevole a voi. E se non mi sbaglio mi e Bella già detto di smettere di uscire con lei. Si vede Maria è la famosa per il suo lettore Euphonium stesso del vostro modo se mi chiedono perché Kumiko si dovrebbe capire che per la vostra auto.)**_

But I can't ignore her Aurora you know how much I admired her right,

So you're telling me to just let it go.

I did not say that it's just that I still want her to be more social than before.

So I just kinda like to help her.

You really don't know the rumors about her aren't you?

Eh..

What rumors you talking bout Aurora

You see Maria likes girls like you that's why all our concert band been staring at you.

Kumiko

Bella was Right oh we should have to go were our parent are.

See you Kumiko.

Sight...

Kumiko

Oh Sara what is it.

Can we talk

Sure.. I kinda feelings that is is bad.

Kumiko you see I want to tell you this...

This is it maybe Sara tell me to back up to Maria.

What is it Sara.

Wait a minute why where on the back of the school.

Kumiko could please stop talking to Maria.

What!?

I said stop talking to Maria.

But Why?

Is it obvious...? Because I like Maria so back off.

OK I will... Wait! What did you say again?

I said I like Maria so back off..

Why should I Maria is my friend and she's been my friend since first semester so why should I back off if you like her then its not my problem at all.

Miss Oumae You really has a terrible personality.

Huh!

Nothing.

Just please stay away from her were friend right Miss Oumae.

Sara did I do something that upsetting you.

Oh! No. You don't

Then why you seem you're angry.

Why should I.

Because when your upset you always saying my surname not my name.

Hey Sara are you done talking to Kumiko.

Aurora, Bella...

You see Kumiko if I may you is it better if you study in Giuseppe Verdi Conservatory of Music so what do you think studying the same school as Bella and Me together with Maria.

Giuseppe Verdi Conservatory of Music

Yes

Aurora, Bella I should have go back to where my parents and my sister were

You mean you go back in Japan.

Yes!

And after were done talking someone hugging me behind and then suddenly she kiss my cheek 😚

Kyahhh!

What was that for Kumiko

Your asking Maria what was that for.

Your kissing my friend.

You really can control your self when you see Kumiko, Maria.

Then suddenly I feel all the girls and the boys on our brass band staring at us including Sara.

When I saw Sara's staring at us I feel guilty because of what she said just a few minutes ago.

"Kumiko Maria has a crush on you."

Maria can you please stop doing something like you do right now.

Fine, fine, I'll stop for one condition.

What is your condition?

Where are you going to study this coming year?

I mean about you high school.

Maria sorry but I'll go back to Japan because my grandfather and my grandmother want me to study in Japan.

Since when me and my sister was been here in Italy for long grandma and grandpa miss me and they really want me to see me often.

But Kumiko if you go back in Japan it will be sad.

Seriously you three I can't say no to the three of you.

So that means your studying in Giuseppe Verdi Conservatory of Music with us.

I'm sorry Aurora, Bella, Maria but after I graduate here in Italy I have to go back to Japan no matter what.

I love Italy since this is my second home.

But you guys already know right from the start

I have to go back to where I came from,

I love Japan because it's the country where I born and my parents, sister and some of my relatives are in Japan,

So when the time has come.

I mean when we graduate here I will go back to Japan to take the entrance exam. When I said that to them they so so sad but at the same time they seems they understand what I said.

But Kumiko your parents are here right?

Uhmmm... Yes... There here together with my grandpa and grandma.

It's seems Bella is sad when she did not here the name of my sister.

Bella you see my sister been busy to her college so she can go with them.

W-wh-what are you talking about.

Your stupid Kumiko!?

Hey! What was that for?

Kumiko was right you've been waiting for this year to asking Kumiko about Mamiko but you also have a look that's you want to look when Mamiko is here at the same time you're looking at her as if you want to swallow her, not only at our first competition in but also in our last competition before we graduate.

 _ **(A/n kumiko thought here again)**_

 _ **Onee - chan saying you should called me Mamiko. So they're using her name more often now.**_ So after we graduate are you still going to performed what I mean going to concert brass.

I don't know.

You're so mean Kumiko, You're so mean.

Eh...

You're so mean.

After a few months

And we graduate

 **End Of the Flashblack**

 _ **Present days**_

Kumiko are you going to enter this upcoming Ile de France international piano competition.

Sure I will enter; maybe I will see them again.

Who?

Ah, it's a friend of mind when I'm still in America.

Kumiko~ Mi manchi **(A/n I miss you)**

Kumiko~ mi mancana i tuoi occhi **(A/n I miss your eyes)**

Kumiko~ mi voui sponsare? **(A/n Will you marry me?)**

Maria stops bothering Kumiko for Pete sake.

I did not said anything, I just said my true feelings

Maria can you see that Kumiko being serious today?

….

….

….

Kumiko~ chu~

Kyahhhhh!

For once and for all can you behave yourself, Maria?

Mi dispiace, Kumiko~

What do you think are you going to enter or not?

I already told you guys, I will enter the competition.

(A/N Next chapter will be the competition of Kumiko.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Ile De France International Piano Competition**

Together with my parents and my friend go to France for piano competition since my friend drag me here in competition and maybe trying it.

Bella Have you seen Maria today.

Yes!

I see her she's on audience set she said she wants to see you playing a piano again since your great playing it when we were a kids you always go whenever there's a competition. And Aunt and uncle and even m -ma-mamiko always supporting you because your a spoiled brat.

Hey! You, what was that just now you said it again you always saying I'm spoiled brat but you know Bella sometime I don't know you still my childhood friend that I know. Your so mean.

Bella don't bully Kumiko you know that she hate it.

Even you Aurora how I wish that you guys should change for being a spoiled brat too.

Because Aunt always saying this to me "Kumiko you know Bella and Aurora are always being spoiled brat even know a days that they already a high school they're always want them to be spoiled".

See even aunt said that to me after we graduate.

Sometime I want want to tease them just a little bit but seeing them right know. Knowing that they will stop saying I'm a spoiled brat I know that my parents even my older sister spoiled me but now its different after all this will be the last competition that I will compete when you see all the famous musician and even famous actors, actresses and even singer go here just to listening to all classical music.

Kumiko are you nervous.

Onee -chan nope I'm not since your all here to cheer on me so I'm not nervous at all onee-chan your asking all of sudden, is there something wrong?

Nothing...

Sometimes I don't know what my older sister is thinking now days.

Onee-chan I'm not nervous and I know why you asking me all of sudden is it because that I have this terrible personality that you look like your nervous than I am.

Huh!? Are you crazy of course not?

You should have to more relax than usual so I was just asking you.

Oh OK

The truth that I always a competitive person,

In my fourth grade in America I always compete with Emma and Daniel.

I want to avoid them as soon us possible since I have bad terms to them.

Speaking of a devil

Number 5 Emma Hans so she really good a playing now more and more than before good for her.

Next number 4 Daniel Reign He also good now Daniel is such a good in sports but since he have a piano lesson he did not go and playing with me and Emma when we are still in America.

Emma and Daniel is my friend but things are difference now since the day I have too say goodbye to both them and study in Italy they never say anything to me back then.

But when I came to America to have a same competition as now I thought I can to to them but them suddenly being cold toward me so I said to myself that if we see each other in the next piano competition we have to give it all.

Time escape

After a several number it my turn now.

Entry number 1 Oumae Kumiko.

At she's here the queen of champion never and also known as **The Goddess of Pianist" or "The Goddess Hand"** has never been loose and never been miss any competition.

(A/N Please kindly play the song while you listening the Beethoven moonlight sonata)

After I play I go back to backstage and waiting for the result.

A few a hour have been pass

Conversation at the backstage together with Emma and Daniel

Oumae Kumiko

Miko chan

Ku~ 🎵 chan.

Hyaaahhh!

What do you want!?

Hey what was that for.

Ah!... Oh its just you.

Hey! Is that all you want to say. Ku~ chan.

Daniel would you please stop saying my name is such sexy word you make my heart jump

Oh, sorry I didn't mean it.

But still seeing you again today make my heart race.

Stop with joke of yours it's not funny at all

But I'm saying the truth do you want to hear it.

Daniel STOP IT IF KUMIKO SAID STOP! PLEASE STOP.

Emma it's been a while.

I see you've never been change.

I really sorry that I broke up the promise that we three said back when we still in kindergarten.

Oh that it's okay now I'm not really mad now.

Emma, Daniel thank you so much always is a friend of mine.

I think today no friend friend since were still in the competition.

Ku~ chan are you going back on America and study there.

Nope Daniel I'm going back to Japan once this competition is over.

So you're going back to Japan

Yes Emma I should have to because Japan is the country where I was born.

Ku~ chan then we go back to Italy just packing all your things in there.

Yup!

Please to all the the pianist go the bulletin board and see what is your rank. Thank you.

A few minute has passed

I saw my name on top one and having an interview.

 _End of the conversation_

Time escape

After that Emma, and Daniel reunion I get there phone number so if they go and having a visit in Japan I can tour them.

Kumiko are you done packaging your things.

Yes mother I'm done packaging them.

Seeing my room now is and its really a good bye.. I'm sad that I can opposed my parents especially grandma and grandpa since I was a child there always caring me were ever they go. So I can't oppose my grandma and grandpa.

When I go to the living room I saw all it all there now coving in the white sheet.

While I go the kitchen I open my phone and play my favorite band OK one rock after I play it I start to realize its getting dark now.

Onee-chan have you seen mother.

Oh she said she will go and ask land lady to take care of the house.

Uh, Oh... I see then how about Aurora, Maria, and Bella I've never seen them after we go back here in Italy.

They have something to do today.

This feelings again.

Sometimes they're throwing a party for one the hotel near here in our house.

Time passed

After the party that they throw and a songs they sing makes me want to stay and study here.

Kumiko if something happens there you can always go back here.

Kumiko~

Hyaahhh... Maria stop doing that already kissing someone is not good especially when all the people here are a. Part of the band.

Kumiko ~ I'm quite jealous you know so you should stop seeing someone other than me.

Do you understand?

Huh!?

Stop messing around Maria?

You see, Sara I'm not messing around to Kumiko.

Stop this nonsense of you.

So what?

Kumiko~ chu~

Yah!

Ku…. Mi…. Ko….

You know what? Sara was right stop messing around, just please.

You know that she likes you right?

But I don't like her. I like you more than anyone.

This again she really doesn't know how to give up.

Fine!

So, please, can you let go of me now.

OK.

 _Kumiko I've never see you screaming like that before_

 _I just don't want to see that face of Sara,_

 _What you see what you've done she's been quieting there._

 _You should have to say Sorry to her Kumiko._

 _Why should I?_

 _I know she's cling into you the day you become friend of her._

 _Fine I talked to her._

Maria

Pouting

Maria look I'm sorry for screaming at you.

…..

OK, fine I do anything so please can we talk already.

…..

You will do anything?

Yes.

Then, Kiss me on my chic

Huh!?

You don't want.

No! Fine if you don't want to talk to me and your still at fine if that's what you want just forget were friends

Kumiko~!

Fine, I not mad at you so please, just please don't get mad at me.

Hahahahahahahahahaha Sorry It's just that.. hahahahaha your….. hahahahahaa face….. hahahaahhahahaha

What?

Sorry let me breathe first.

Kumiko you're laughing at me and now you can handle your laugh.

Sorry

Hey! You two, could you please stop that stupid conversation.

It's not a stupid conversation it's called love.

Really, Maria you back to your normal self. You do really love her.

Of course, I do love her. Because she's amore eterno **(A/N Eternal Love)**

Yes, your amore eterno, but that is also a amore vietato **(A/N Forbidden Love)**

Kumiko it's been a while since we heard your voice can you sing a song for us.

If you say so then I will sing song just for you guys.

I start get the mic and start singing it.

And I sing the song

Ti Amo

Ti amo

un soldo ti amo

in aria ti amo

se viene testa vuol dire che basta

lasciamoci

Ti amo

Wasn't I good to you?

I did all that I could do

To make you want to be here with me

I thought you loved me

Ma tremo

davanti al tuo seno

ti odio e ti amo

You pulled my world out from under me

Look what you've done to me

How could you end it this way

After the love that we made?

God, how I wish you had stayed

Can't you see that I just want you back?

Ti amo

I never had a clue

That I was losing you

Apri la porta a un guerriero di carta igienica

e dammi il tuo vino leggero

che hai fatto quando non c'ero

e le lenzuola di lino

After I Finnish the song all of themes are mesmerized for what they heard.

Kumiko sing another song

Huh?

Please

Please

No Please

Come own

Once in the life time

(A/N plays the song Black pink Playing on fire isipin ninyo na lang po habang kinakanta siya with matching sayaw pa. I'm so sorry call me crazy but I'ts just what I'll always thinking sorry)

My mom always me

Be careful of man

Love is like a Playing with fire

Can be hurt Eh

Maybe mom's saying is right

When I see you, my heart is burning

Your charm is bigger than fear Eh

This trembling can't stop

On and on and on

I want to fall into the world of you

Look at me look at me now

You're teasing me so badly

I can't stand

Our love is Playing with fire

My love is on fire

Now burn baby burn

Playing with fire

My love is on fire

So don't play with me boy

Playing with fire

Oh no, I already got too far

It's not a kidding anymore

The red spark called love

Wind blows and the flames are getting bigger and bigger

Is it good or bad?

Even my mom doesn't know

He is a thief took my mind but why doesn't cop know?

Pour oil called you on my burning heart

kiss him will I diss him

I don't know but I miss him

This love which is beyond restraint, crack

My heart's color is black

This trembling can't stop

On and on and on

I want to fall into the world of you

Look at me look at me now

You're teasing me so badly

I can't stand

Our love is Playing with fire

My love is on fire

Now burn baby burn

Playing with fire

My love is on fire

So don't play with me boy

Playing with fire

I can't control these

These flames spread so fast

Don't stop me

So this love can burn tonight, whooo

 **(A/N Next Departure)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Departure

Time pass

I knew It I'm going to miss Italy but the problem was I only one left since my parents and sister already go back to Japan so I have to stay here and finish all the things and saying goodbyes to my beloved alma matter so now that I'm here at the taxi and while listening to one of my another favorite band Coldplay. I do love them because of the lyrics of their song makes me always want to see them but since I'm busy doing my concert band and doing may competition for almost a year now honestly I've never go to their concert before. Even so I still always buy all three albums and download it to iTunes as simple as that. Recently I've been thinking that I should stop doing it and taking a lay low and do as the high school girl that I was my plan...

After what said to the interview I'm be alright since it's a new life new school new classmates am I be alright if I stop go to the concert band and start something that do.

Oh maybe I can met my another childhood friend how is he is he okay. Maybe not that's enough already Kumiko you should more take of myself than the others mother said Shuuchi is growing up man now.

So what I don't care about him. But still his my childhood friend ever since mom dad, Onee-chan, and I go to abroad that a three years old kids doesn't said anything back then when I saw my childhood friend crying because I leave him.

After a few hours

Mr. William said that were already the airport.

Mr. William is a butler of mind since I was I kid his always there when I needed someone who can listen and someone who can talk when your down.

Someone will say a Corny joke.

After an hour of traveled I arrived at my destination Japan.

Ah seeing my hometown and the people at the airport really makes me feel at last I am here in Japan now. . . . . . .

Time has passed

I'm so happy that no one knows me.

Of course they not know me.

Miss we have to go now your sister is here to come and pick us.

Mr. William can I go and taking a walk when we home

Huh!

No.

Ehhh...

Why not, it's been a long years since, I'm here.

What if someone will kidnap you?

Mr William Miss Kumiko.

Oh Mr Hakuna it's been awhile since I saw your face.

Miss Kumiko your sister is waiting at you in the car.

Sorry But it seems that you and your Butler do something again is he.

Nope Mr William is not like that.

He just told me to be careful since I'm a celebrity.

Oh is that so.

Mr William no one miss Kumiko since she's in disguise you see.

Even if you say that Mr Hakuna she needs to be protected, you know that she's not a healthy lady. Hey you guys so mean.

Fine I will go the car now.

Onee chan, We go over there.

Where do you want to go?

Since both parents go to take grandma and grandpa at the main House.

So I can go and buy that.

Buy what.

It's kinda cute so can I buy since it reminds of My Senior in there.

The tuba keychain.

Yup onee-chan so can you buy it for me.

Okay wait me here.

Now that I'm sitting at beach seeing some of the uniform that I've never seen before.

Once we buy the things that I like...

Minutes pass

And we came to the gate of the Oumae house.

After greeting all our relatives I have to study for the upcoming entrance exam for Kitauji High School a school were my parents and grandpa and grandma study. Maybe I should have to listen some relaxing song I can concentrate now.

(A/N PLEASE THE SONG WHILE YOU'RE READING THIS CHAPTER THANK YOU GUYS)

A few months have been pass since I get the highest score in entrance exam my sister always saying that you don't have to study because you're already a genius.

Just like what she said. The test is easy.

Next month I'll be a first year high school at Kitauji High School I hope they're all nice. That reminds me I though no one know who I am but one of the student there already know who I am when I tell to my parents they're just saying it's OK maybe that person will not tormented you. They're saying something like that as if the girl will do something like sexual harassment.

I should have to call Aurora, Bella, and Maria.

I go to the messenger app and open the group chat and call them.

Conversation in Messenger

Hey how things going in your entrance exam.

Oh Kumiko of course we passed entrance exam it's kind of difficult we don't you here I should always always do something so Bella and Maria don't fight.

Hey that's not true Kumiko

Were just arguing something about us can pass the exam or not.

And you know what

Kumiko~ I miss you...😘😘

Really Maria stop doing that.

Kumiko~ do you hate it.

No I don't hate it but you should just stop doing that from now own.

And I will stop if you promise me that you'll not go to forget about us.

You know what I go here in a messenger for talking to the three of not flirting with you...

I'm going to end this call now.

Okay fine I will going to do it so how's the exam there.

As you can see I'm done taking the entrance exam.

Kumiko Buona Notte

Sleep tight, Aurora

Good night Kumiko

Good night Bella

Maybe playing a game will be fine

I play Piano tiles 2 for one hour now but I can still can go back to sleep

Maybe I should go music room

Kumiko.

Mother,

Where are you going?

I will go to music room.

You have a class tomorrow so; you better go back to your room.

I will play one song.

I'm but after that please go back to sleep.

Ok, Thank you mom.

It's been a long time since I play this song..

"A Thousand Years"

Heart beats fast

Colours and promises How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

[Chorus:] I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid.

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid.

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Welcome to Kitauji High School

Another conversation at messenger

Kumiko~ I have to tell you today.

Are you online.

Seeing that Maria is online right now I don't know if I'm going to reply her message or not.

Kumiko~ earth Kumiko~

Really why she really like to tease me so much.

Yes, I'm online what do you want.

I need to tell you something.

Something? Is there a things that you want to say.

Wait are you okay Maria.

Yes, I'm okay its just that I want to see you right now.

Wait are you teasing me again?

I'm sorry but you know that I'm not in Italy anymore right.

I know its just that I want to see your face again.

You can always see my face why just click the video call so we can talked about that important that you any to disgust.

Okay.

Seriously Aurora and Bella already offline so talking to her and saying something important to say. Maybe she's not really want to tease me.

So after I saw that she called me I press the accept button and there she looks like she about to cry is she okay is she hurt or is it about a family matter again.

You know Kumiko~ I really need you right now I can't talk to Aurora and Bella about it, I don't know if its okay to ask you something impossible.

Of course you can ask me anything since were friend so what is it.

Can you pretend to be my Girlfriend please?

Huh!? Really, Maria I don't know because you know that it's impossible

There's nothing impossible for you so Kumiko~ please..

Is this a contract or what?

A contract until she will stop her nonsense.

Wait before that who you are talking about.

Sara... You know the one who always said she likes me.

I thought it's about a family matter or this stalker that you talking about last year.

Oh, know that you said it about the stalker do you know who is she.

Of course you don't Kumiko. I do you think I'm stupid enough too said about this stalker to my parents, Kumiko.

Wait, so your parents don't know this stalker?

No Kumiko~ they did not know, because if I said them about her I don't know what she will do.

And what she want Kumiko~ so can you pretend so she will stop.

Seeing her it makes me want to say to one of my father's Friend.

Okay calm down first Maria do we know this girl, you're talking about.

Yes. You know her.

So we know her. But even if you say that we're pretending to be a lover then, that means you tell to this stalker of yours were kind of dating?

Yes, is it wrong? If tell to her.

You mean this stalker of your is a girl.

Yes!

I will repeat again do I know her?

Yes, not only you but our old concert band, because this girl is none other than Sara.

Ehhhh... You're serious.

What do you think?

Her face saying she's not joking at all, right now, seeing her serious face and asking more about the situation I can't bring it at all I never thought that Sara being her stalker.

Maybe because you did not say her property that you don't like her, so try to say to her that you don't like her, that you just want her as a friend not a lover. You think that is going to work

Maybe...

Seriously, Kumiko~

Fine if that is what you want.

What I want?

You know about this relationship thing.

Are you serious?

😍 seeing her face makes a heart shape sometimes she I always thinking if she was just joking around about this stalker thing.

Yes! But we have to tell to Aurora and Bella about this fake relationship thing okay.

Sure.

Thank you Kumiko~

Yes, Yes,

Kumiko~

Yes what it is.

Can I give you a nickname then?

Huh!?

For what!?

Kumiko~ your angry are you?

Nope I'm not angry why I should.

Kumiko~ you really have such a terrible personality.

That you only show to all the concert brass.

Hahaha... Sorry if I have this terrible personality.

But you know that is the thing that I truly like about you.

Is that a compliment or your just insulting me?

It's a compliment.

{After a Few minutes of conversion. }

Maria I have to sign out now.

Tomorrow is the day we start our high school life...

Kumiko~

What is it this time.

I love you.

Yes, yes, I love you too.

So today you will be my girlfriend yes.

Yes, fake relationship thing.

Good night.

"Buona notte,Mio amore".

After the conversion is done.

Time escape...

Conversation at the Car.

I'm on my way to Kitauji High School to start new day for my new school... Seeing all the uniform of kitauji this is a new start for me.

Miss Kumiko we will soon arrived to your new school...

Thank you for always all this past year of becoming my butler Mr. William.

You're always welcome Miss Kumiko.

But you don't have to worry about me I have to be more independent on my own now.

You know that your sister and parents will get mad at me.

You know about your health Right.

I know but...

No buts...

Fine I will call you when I go home.

Okay.

I was walking now at the front of the gate when I saw the concert brass..

I heard it the way they play.

I want to go and said that not how you play it...

But I should have stop doing that now since I already said to myself I have to stop.

This concert brass thing and do what I like the most.

After hearing hearing there performed I can't stop thinking how suck they are.

Are they going to compete to what they called national..

They really are not good there not good.

Who's not good?

They're not going to win gold if they play like how they play..

Kumiko..

No Kumiko stop thinking about necessary thing now you have,

Kumiko stop thinking about how they play.

Kumiko..

Earth Kumiko..

Kumiko?

Kumiko is your name right?

Yes, I'm Kumiko.

So who are you talking?

Who I'm talking?

Yes,

you said that they're not good at playing.

Oh its nothing..

But, Your always whispering about this band.

It's just that they're not good of playing the concert band on the entrance.

Oh, is that so.

What is your name.

Oh sorry for late introduced.

My name is Hazuki Katou.

You seems like a celebrity to me.

Huh?

What do you mean that I look like a celebrity?

Oh, no this is bad I have to change the topic come on Kumiko you have to change the topic.

Hazuki-san it seems your body is like the body of athletes.

Oh my, Hazuki is fine.

How do you know wait are you also..

Thank God I change the topic quickly.

Nope I'm not an athlete.

Oh. Is that so.

Yes, since I have a health issue before.

Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you have a health issue.

It's okay.

So how about we go to the band you're talking about they're playing right?

And you want to tell them, the way they're playing is suck.

Huh? No I don't want too.

Is that tuba?

Huh?

You're keychain you see that was a popular mascot.

Are you also a member of the concert brass...?

Oh my who are you?

Wait her name it's something green or blue.

Kumiko I know her name Ruby?

Ruby is red Hazuki.

Then something twinkling

Hello Diamond – san

Kumiko you've got it wrong? Diamond is writing not green

Jade, your name was Jade right, right?

Kumiko its Emerald san

It's Sapphire, Sapphire Kawashima, by the way are you also a concert brass band member?

What's your name again?

My name is Katou Hazuki she is Kumiko, Kumiko Oumae.

Oumae san your surname sounds very familiar.

Huh! What are you talking about Sapphire?

Midori please call me Midori.

But your name is sapphire so from now own me and Kumiko will called you sapphire san.

Hazuki, don't say.

Say what?

I mean pushing someone about her name. putting that aside why you tell her together with me "Will called you Sapphire san".

Sorry

It's Okay

So we will call you Midori

Midori san

Kumiko please remove the san.

Okay Midori.

Have you heard the band today their not even good.

How do you know and what is this Tuba keychain.

As I said they're famous.

By the way when I was in the middle school I play count brass I don't know what you guys are talking about since in my middle school I play tennis player.

How about you Kumiko?

Do I have to tell them or not.

But they're kind maybe I should have to tell them.

Yes I also a part of the band.

What is the instrument you're playing Kumiko?

I play Eup.

UFO. 😕

Euphonium...

Yes.

Euphonium Anong itsura.

It look like this but smaller.

Tuba is bigger than the Euphonium..

I still did not pick up the club, so let's all go same club.

Can we go to where this band, were this concert band is.

Please.

Yes Wait.

Kumiko what wrong?

Ah you see since the class is over I have to go now..

Kumiko please..

This is bad..

 _This is bad I have to go now, Kumiko don't ever go involve myself at the concert band again._

 _What are they going to tell abot me?_

 _that Kumiko Oumae is a not a good friend._

 _Wait are they're my friend. My only friend here in Japan is none other than Shuuchi maybe I have to say yes just now._

Sure why not.

Yes!

Let's go..

Midori Whats wrong.

Huh! No its nothing.

Really Kumiko Oumae, Where did I hear of this name?

You call me?

No, no.

After a minute of walking we found were band is.

Kumiko.

Yes.

Is that the tuba you talking about.

No that was the instrument that I play.

Oh my, are you here to join our club.

Midori: No where just here to watch the rehearsal, we still not sure.

 _(A/N Asuka here is taking a conversation to Kumiko and speaking English)_

 _ **Are you foreigner?**_

 _ **What is the name of your school?**_

 _ **You're the same aura as the girl I saw in interview before,**_

 _ **Are you celebrity?**_

 _ **And the way you speak, it's weird.**_

 _ **Welcome to Kitauji Concert brass**_

 _ **I'm Tanaka Asuka**_

And you are?

Midori Kawashima

Hazuki Katou.

 _ **How about you,**_

 _ **What's your name?**_

 _ **Are you perhaps can't understand me.**_

 _When I look at her eyes and she's also beautiful_

 _ **Hey, First year do you understand me?**_

 _I'm mesmerize to her beauty_

Senpai she's foreigner.

When Hazuki is about my name..

I interrupt her and saying this in front of our senpai

 _( A/N Kumiko will speak Italian language with Italian accent I will put every word she said_ _)_

 **Hai degli occhi bellisimi**. **(A/N You have a beautiful eyes)**

What did you say?

 **Ciao, Bella (** **A/NHello, Beautiful)**

 **Sei pui bella di un angelo, che ne dici di accompagnami a cena stasera?** **(A/N You're more beautiful than an angel, what do you say about joining me for dinner tonight?)**

 **(A/N Oh my gosh she's hitting Asuka way to go Kumiko.. I'm so sorry guys she learn that flirting/ teasing more from Maria)**

I'm sorry but what did you just say awhile ago

And why did you holding my hand.

I'm your senpai.

I'm just asking your name?

(-_- )

(o_o)

I humble apologies senpai?

My name is Kumiko Oumae.

What did you say to me?

That I just said your beautiful senpai.

Is that confession of love Oumae chan~

I'm sorry Asuka senpai, I mean Tanaka senpai.

 _ **Come join us.**_

A-su-ka..

Yes

Don't scared the first year.

I'm not scaring them. The one scaring me is Oumae chan~

I'm so sorry senpai

Okay  
Are the three of you here are going to join to our club.

Yes!

Hazuki were just here to watch right.

But...Okay.

We're here to watch the band rehearsal is it OK senpai.

When I said it.

Senpai

Uhmmm... Ahh... Did I say it wrong?

No, no it's just that your accent...

Is it weird?

You're speaking an Italian accent.

Ah. I'm sorry about my accent senpai..

No its okay.

Because I live in Italy until I graduate in my middle school.

SO YOU'RE FOREIGER!

 _I'm scared to death here, why they're all shocked_

I'm not I foreigner

Stop the confusion look right not.

Haruka are we not going to having a rehearsal today.

Ah sorry.

So let's start "b flat"

As I thought they're not good, when I saw Midori it seems were the same thought but, when I look at Hazuki I saw a excitement on her face.

After a few minutes of their rehearsal someone came to the room.

Are you here to watch the rehearsal?

No. I'm here to join, the club.

What are you waiting for, get the registration paper now.

Asuka senpai saying it.

Then when I look at the girl she's beautiful.

Her skin is like a snow,

What school she attended during her middle school.

And that's when I meet Kousaka Reina.

After the band done finish their rehearsal.

I called my personal Butler that I'll be walking with my friend but he refused so now the three of us are now in gocha because Midori wants a count brass but she's been there for about a minute now.

Kumiko I never thought that you're a rich kids

Huh!? I'm not rich.

But having this expensive car and having a butler I bet your studying all girls' school here in Italy.

Huh?

I mean your Japanese right? So studying at private school is not a big deal.

Not your thing.

Wait maybe you're not since your accent is weird so you really Italian beauty. Huh?

So that's why the President of our club was looking at you?

Is it because of what I say to her earlier?

Then, what did you really tell to Tanaka senpai.

….

….

…

…

….

…

(-_-)

Kumiko.

Sorry but, can we stop talking about what happen a few hour ago, Hazuki.

Okay.

….

….

….

Is everything okay you guys seems a little bit awkward to each other.

No it's just that were talking about where I study and Hazuki saying that I study all girls' school.

Is it really true or you're talking about Tanaka Senpai..

NO! WHERE NOT?

Yes, you're talking about Tanaka senpai, Kumiko I don't know what you're saying to Tanaka senpai but, when you realize that the other concert brass are looking at you with a confusion look, your face turning red.

Fine, were talking about Tanaka senpai.

Oh. So did you get what you want in that machine?

Nope I did not get at all.

That's too bad. Better luck next time.

Kumiko….

I told you guys stop, that.

What?

The way you look at me?

….

….

…

Fine we will not going to push you.

You did not pushing me though.

Then, you want me to keep pushing you until you let your guard down and telling us, about what you just say to Tanaka senpai?

Nope.

…

…..

…

After a few minute

We arrived at the station

See you tomorrow.

See you tomorrow.

See you.

Time passed

I'm home

Welcome home Young lady

Kumiko, how's your first day at school.

Trying to avoiding the band I guess,

But I guess I try to join the concert band again..

Oh.

Onee-chan where is mother and father.

They're busy for their work oh father have a concert so he can go home until week.

Where?

I don't know he did not say anything.

And by the way mother will staying at the hospital too so after you've done changing go to the dining room and let's eat.

After changing my clothes and done eating dinner.

I go music room for my piano lessons.

(A/n please play's Beethovenú¦Piano Sonata No. 23 (Appassionata) Third Movement)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They're Already Know

Kumiko having a conversation with Daniel

Hello, how things going in your new school Ku chan.

It's better than before.

Huh!

Ah sorry I mean I'm fine.

And also I want to register to the concert band again.

That so like you.

Wait if you entered the concert band again, is it okay if they know who you are.

Maybe, it doesn't matter I know it's for my own ego so if I will not register I will regret soon so I should have to entered.

Are they good? Ku chan

Nope but I think they will improve since the new teacher is good.

So are you okay if they know.

They know what, they want to know.

It seems sooner or later they will find out who you are.

Actually, someone's there seems know who I am, but she's not sure so. It's fine.

Daniel, it's a little more exaggerated than me.

I'm not being an exaggerated person and if someone will find out that one of the celebrity, I ,mean famous musician join to their band, what would they be look like.

You know what stop with the negative vibes please.

Yes, do you think that's what I'm going to tell you, of course not Ku chan~

Daniel I have to start the me in the past is the past this is me the present Kumiko, no one know who I am.

Of course they're also free to judge Oumae Kumiko, they're free have a confuse and saying bad things about me.

 **Ku chan~**

 **But you know what to be honest. Emotionally, I'm done. Mentally, I'm drained, spiritually I feel dead, and physically I smile.**

 **Ku chan~**

 **If I met them again,**

 **I'm sure that there will be a time,**

 **For us to met again**

 **And maybe I can also forgive them to what they've done to me.**

 **Ku chan~ Sorry bothering you and you say will soon will come.**

 **Ku chan~ Do everything without complaining and arguing, so that no one can criticize you.**

 _ **Dear past thank you for all the lessons**_

 _ **Dear future I'm ready.**_

Ku chan~ **you know, by doing what you love, you inspire and awaken the heart of the others**

Thanks Daniel I have to go now

See you Ku chan.

Seriously he always uses Ku chan again.

 **End of the conversation**

After chatting with Daniel

Kumiko.

Onee chan

Are you really sure that you want to join the concert band again.

Of course this is the best thing to do.

You know how they treat you.

Onee chan that's the pass.

Even if you say so.

I'm sorry..

For what?

For not saying this to you up until now. If things are not good you see you can quite.

Okay.

Thank you Onee chan.

Really what a weird conversion.

Breakfast are ready Miss Mamiko Miss Kumiko.

Oh.

This will be the second time we having a breakfast.

Yes!

Mother is busy at the hospital and father still at his concert band.

After our little talk.

After we finish our breakfast

Onee chan have to go to university.

And before I go the school I have to go at to the hospital for my daily check up.

 **A little conversation with head nurse**

Miss Kumiko long time no see

Head nurse Onohara same to you, how are you with your kids?

There're good and they want to see you.

Oh that's good to hear.

Have you been playing the piano.

Yes

I have a great piano teacher now.

That's great to hear.

Head Nurse where mother is.

Oh she's on her room right now are you here for another check up.

Yes I'm here for another check up again.

Don't say that.

I have to go now see you.

See you.

After a little greeting

End of conversation

And so, the entire nurses are greeting me.

After greeting the other doctors and nurse.

Time escape

Mother.

Come in Kumiko are going to your doctor now.

Yes but I think I should to great you first mother.

Oh.

You have to go now; you know that she have other patient right?

Mother, I have something to tell you.

What is it?

Mother I'm going to join the band again.

That's good to hear...

But you know that happen to you last year right?

I know but they seem different than my old concert band.

If you said so, but if, it does happen again and something's not right, don't hesitate to quite Kumiko do you understand right?

Yes mother, I have to go now, ci vediamo dopo.

ci vediamo dopo

After a minute

I arrived at the my doctor's office.

Miss Selina.

Come in Kumiko.

Hello.

Hi how are you these pass years

Same as always I think..

Haha

What was that for?

Okay come here and sit.

Did happen something good happen today.

Huh!

Happen today?

Yes you seems different than before.

Oh yes.

I just happen to go to mother's office.

And.

I'm saying that I should go back being at the concert band again.

Good luck

Thanks.

After a few minutes

I exist at the hospital.

Mr William we have to go now.

Yes Miss Kumiko.

After an hour we arrived at school

Kumiko.

Who are you?

It's me Shuuchi.

Eh... Shuuchi

Yes it's me.

Oh my. _Seeing my childhood friend now makes me happy since that day we having see each other for a while_.

How are you?

Fine, how about you?

Maybe you can say same as always.

I don't think so, it seem you're a bit different that before, and I heard that your school won straight gold at your old school what is the name of the school again?

"Scuola Secondaria di primo grado" or you can called Scuola media.

So are you going back?

Going back?

I mean concert band are you going back.

Yes, I will go back..

Oh my sorry but I have to go now.

Kumiko

What is it?

Are you going to used different instrument this year.

Yes.

You don't have to change you instrument Kumiko .

And I heard that you pass and get the higher grade in entrance exam, but why I could see you on my section.

Oh it's just that its better if I go in different section.

Okay see you then.

See you at the club.

See you.

After a few minutes o conversion of Shuuchi

I arrived at my classroom.

Thank God the teacher still not here.

Time escape

Kumiko

Kumiko

Yes

Come and join us at concert band.

Okay.

Really

Of course

Then, let's go.

 _ **A few minute of walking We arrived to our destination and as we came there I saw a lot of different instrument**_. _I never see the piano there before. Or I was just focusing too much to their rehearsal at the time._

Good Morning Senpai.

Oumae chan

Kyahh!

Tanaka senpai kumiko wants to join our club.

Really.

Are you going to join us?

Uhmmm...

Oumae chan.

Oh sorry what is it Asuka senpai.

Here

Huh!

The paper for registration paper

Oh.

After I signed the registration paper I pass to senpai.

 _She's here._

 _She really came here._

Kumiko

Oh Shuuchi what is it.

I just want to ask you if you're going to play the same instrument as before.

I would like to change my instrument.

And what instrument you're going to used.

Oh sorry I found it.

When I'm about to grab the trombone instrument Shuuchi grab it first.

I would like to try this senpai

What? I want to try trombone too.

Why don't you go and try your old instrument.

Nope Shuuchi

Please give it to me.

Nope I will not.

Stupid Shuuchi give this to me already.

 _When I'm about to get it. Someone hug behind my back again._

Oumae chan..

Asaka Senpai

What are you doing?

Hugging you.

I know, but why are you hugging me.

No particular reason.

No particular reason?

You really want know? Oumae chan~

 _Whispering I search in internet what you said and you know what I found out?_

Since the leader of the euphonium is here, why don't you go and grab your favorite instrument.

What!

 _She said she research what I said._

 _She said she research what I said._

 _She said she research what I said._

 _She said she research what I said._

 _She said she research what I said._

 _I wanna die, I wanna die, I wanna quite. I wanna quite._

Are you also a euphonium player Oumae chan?

 _So she's a euphonium player but why she wants to play trombone instrument if she's a euphonium player._

I just want to try other instrument.

Oumae chan you're so mean. After what you said to me when your holding my hands Oumae chan~ you're so mean.

 _I curse myself for saying those words..._

Asuka senpai

I'm not being so mean and I said sorry when I say those words to you.

I just want to try other instrument.

Kumiko could please stop being so mean to our senpai.

Stupid Shuuchi,

Stupid.

 _What is there relationship I've never been good at talking to a guy so I don't know what his relationship to Oumae san Reina stop thinking about it the weird thing about Oumae San was her accent. Why she speaks and why her dialect is weird she seems like she's not Japanese. But her look is like Japanese. I wonder why. And she also has a similar look of the winner of the champion in France last year._

 _Reina you have stopped thinking?_

 _Why should she choose this school, hard to imagine especially why that girl will go here our school when there's a lot of nice and good school there?_

 _I want to ask her why she also has the same surname of Taki sensei mentor Kentaro Oumae._

 _Why?_

Kumiko earth Kumiko.

Oumae chan.

Kumiko are you okay

Huh!

Ah it's just that I saw the piano over there.

I never saw that piano when we came here to watch the rehearsal.

Oumae chan that piano is there when came here.

Do you want to play the piano Oumae chan

Asuka senpai I want to play the piano.

I want to ask you?

What is it?

Can you say tell me what is you said when you, kawashima san and katou san.

 _What did oumae san said to Tanaka senpai, she's serious_

 _I'm curious and I want to know._

 _Reina stop this. It's not my business and was not close at all._

But saying those words Asuka senpai it's embarrassing to say it.

 _Embarrassing_

Then you can play the piano

Asauka sanpai you so mean?

Fine, then I will say

Kumiko did you say something to Tanaka senpai.

It's just I said something that I say it out loud.

Then are you going to say it to me again.

 **Hai degli occhi bellisimi**. **(A/N You have a beautiful eyes)**

 **Ciao, Bella (** **A/NHello, Beautiful)**

 **Sei pui bella di un angelo, che ne dici di accompagnami a cena stasera?** **(A/N You're more beautiful than an angel, what do you say about joining me for dinner tonight?)**

 _Wow her accent I just hear it, but why when I heard it I feel jealously towards Tanaka senpai_

 _Maybe because she's the first person who hear her lovely voice.._

 _How I wish I'm the first person who hear it._

Asuka senpai I said it so can I play the piano?

Nope.

Why?

Translate it to us.

But, I can't

Then you can't play..

You said

What I said?

That you research in internet.

Yes, I research it it's better if I can hear you say it.

 **(A/N she said it in whisper.)**

 _ **Hai degli occhi bellisimi**_ _._ _ **Means you have a beautiful eyes**_

 _ **Ciao, Bella means**_ _ **Hello, Beautiful**_

 _ **Sei pui bella di un angelo, che ne dici di accompagnami a cena stasera?**_ _ **Means you're more beautiful than an angel, what do you say about joining me for dinner tonight?**_

Oumae chan~ said I did not here it.

I said

 **Hai degli occhi bellisimi** **. Means you have a beautiful eyes**

 **Ciao, Bella means** **Hello, Beautiful**

 **Sei pui bella di un angelo, che ne dici di accompagnami a cena stasera?** **Means you're more beautiful than an angel, what do you say about joining me for dinner tonight?**

 _This time I said it and with meaning of it_

So please let me play the piano now

 _So what's what Tanaka senpai I'm jealous that she said it to Tanaka senpai, But Why?_

Asuka Senpai?

Senpai

 **Now that I said it would you want me to play the piano now, Asuka Senpai.**

Why you want to play the piano?

What is it this time?

Haruka let her play the piano

Why?

Just let her play,

Can you let me play the piano or not.

Of course right Haruka.

Why she wants to play the piano the way she look she didn't play a piano before

Hey it Okays senpai she can play.

Is it okay?

It's okay.

Right Haruka.

But what if she can play.

Senpai its okay Kumiko can play Piano. Because she's a daughter of Mr. Ke... Shhh...

Can you stop talking about that?

Here in school...

Ke?

Kentucky?

Ken?

It's okay if they don't want too.

Fine but just once.

Thank you so much senpai.😍😍

 _She's happy that she can play a piano really just like a kid. Whatever I have to try to play my trumpet now._

 _When I'm about to try the trumpet._

 _I hear someone playing and also her voice too._

 _When all the band just staring at her while she's singing at the same time..._

 _While I'm on my position playing the piece ready to play my favorite song._

"A Thousand Years"

Heart beats fast

Colours and promises How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

[Chorus:] I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid.

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid.

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Kumiko.

That's a good song.

Oumae chan can you play another song

Eh... I'm sorry, but that's enough for today.

Then can we request tomorrow.

I'm sorry but I can't Senpai

please don't push her, if she don't want to play.

she don't want.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Fine, just for today.

Wait then why you choose different instrument.

You play just like "The Goddess of Pianist" or "Goddess of Hand"

 _Really she's good to when she play another song is it me or the other. Reina your brain been deceiving you she could be. But the way she play she's seems professional than Taki sensei been tutoring me since my middle school. Maybe I should ask Tsukamoto Kun about her. Wait did I just heard Nadasekosenpai saying she play just like "the goddess of pianist"_

 _Maybe I should ask Tsukamoto kun_

 _I'm about to go to were Tsukamoto kun were when suddenly someone scream._

KUMIKO ARE YOU THE DAUHTER OF MR. KENTARO OUMAE.

EHHH...

KAWASHIMA ARE YOU SERIOUS.

TSUKAMOTO KUN IS IT TRUE.

senpai yes it's true.

 _When Tsukamoto kun said it I was dumped of his comment and our senpai say this in union_.

What!? But! Why? She.. Choose... Our ...school...

Oumae chan...

Wow seeing the real thing is different than seeing her o TV.

I have no other choose but to say this

You know that I was your big fan.

Eh.

You're a fans of Oumae san Kaori Sanpai

Yes I'm a fan of yours it's like " **by doing what you love, you inspire and awaken the heart of the others"**

Nedeshiko senpai

Yes she's a fan of yours Oumae chan.

Why?

Eh... Oumae chan what do you mean Why?

Why me.

When I saw you playing I was inspire by you. As the quotes say " **by doing what you love, you inspire and awaken the heart of the others** "

You guys not mad.

No were not mad.

Why should we mad at you you've never done anything that make us mad is there a reason.

Yes, there is.

Kumiko..

 _I have to go now.._

 _Oumae san, why you said those word I want to know I want to ask her because I should have to ask her. I'm about to go when I saw Tsukamoto Kun stop Oumae San._

Are you going to run away again Kumiko.

I'm not running.

Your running who do you think I am I'm not someone else! I'm your childhood friend you know how much I want to go to Italy at the time, but I can since our school also has a competition I want to comfort you and said everything going to be alright. But I can.

Shuuchi.. I've never know how much your suffering..

That's why please tell to them tell your friend tell to us what happen in your middle school in Italy.

You see there's no one will go to judge you.

So please don't run away Kumiko.

 _And after Tsukamoto Kun said it._

 _All our senpai especially Tanaka senpai the way she tease them makes my heart ache... But who am I what is this feeling._

I will tell this to all you

Then she tells her pass.

After a moment of silent..

And we heard her voice again

You know guys I've never said this story to others.

Nothing will change even though you try to be nice to them

Sometimes I regret being nice,

Apologizing when I didn't do anything wrong,

And for making unworthy people priority in my life.

It's not my fault if my father is famous musician.

Someone said this to one of my senior in my old school

"Don't ever mistake my silence for ignorance

My calmness for acceptance

And my kindness for weakness"

And someone confess to you saying she like you.

And seeing her again I want to stop this stupid relationship that you know its forbidden love

Kumiko

Kumiko

Oumae chan~

 _I've never know how much she suffer at her old school_

 _You're suffering so much Oumae san._

That's why no matter what happen I don't want to fall in love.

Because if I'm beginning to trusting them

It's scaring me.

Because I'm giving them a new ways to hurt me again

Every single day

What a strange feelings is it

Knowing that someday I will trust to fall in love again...

Is it okay to fall in love again, Senpai.

Oumae chan~

Asuka senpai.

Kumiko.

Were staying silent.

Time escape

Reina thought: _After she tells us her story I was mad I want to punch the face of the person who traumatized Oumae san._

 _Kumiko Thought I thought telling them is the best When I'm about to lift my head I saw some of them are crying some them looks like they want to punch someone._

After the entire story I tell about them some of them asking my autograph some of them trying to talk me as normal as possible.

Time escape

Now I'm on the way home.

As usual talking about concert band Saying to them my pass..

They all shocked...

I'm about to sleep when someone call

 **Conversation to Aurora and Bella**

I press the accept button..

Aurora what time is it?

That you called at me at this our.

Is it true about you and Maria?

Oh me and her about the fake relationship.

Yes!

I'm sorry I didn't said to you sooner really are we friend or not

Okay fine I'm sorry

Next time you should have to tell us

Aurora is that Kumiko.

Yes, Kumiko

Bella wants to talk to you.

What is it?

Kumiko are you really your friend.

Of course

Then why didn't you tell us.

Sorry Sorry

That the only thing you said.

Okay then why do you want me to said.

Sorry to its just that every since you go back in Japan we have no time to talk.

Look where not same time.

Fine.

Thanks, then see you

See you.

Kumiko sleep tight

Thanks

see you.

Buona Notte


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Taki - Sensei

Kumiko wake up.

Uhmmm...

Wake up or you're going too late

Onee chan 5 more minutes

Kumiko you have to take a train today.

Eh... Why?

Because Mr. William have something to do today.

Oh it is today is the anniversary of his wife.

Yes, so he have to go back to UK.

Oh Okay...

Onee chan.

Uhmmm...

Is it the right decisions to tell about my pass?

Stop of that already please.

Already what?

About your drama because you're going to late now.

Fine.

Kumiko is it okay to you having a fake relationship to Maria

Yes, I have to.

Is it because of the stalker of her? I never thought that, the stalker of her was you see I've never really...

Onee chan same as me.

So you mean it's better to having a fake relationship to her.

Yup. It's the only thing I can do for now.

Your right.

Mother and father still can't believe it.

After a minute of talk and having a breakfast only me and my sister right now since our maid and Butler having a day off.

Kumiko I can give you ride if you want.

Onee chan I'll be fine.

Ring...

Who could this be?

Hello who are you.

Kumiko it's me Hazuki.

Oh sorry Hazuki.

It's fine.

Hmmmm...

Kumiko are you okay.

Ah. Yes I'm fine

Kumiko who you are talking at the phone you're going to be late.

Ah it's a friend of mine.

Hazuki sorry but I have to go.

Then I'm going to wait you here at the station.

Eh... You're still on the station.

Yes.

After a minute of talk.

A few minutes after my sister insists me to take me too station.

While I'm on the car I ask my sister play some music,

When I hear the same song, I and my sister sing in singing in union.

I know I haven't taken the time  
To tell you that you're beautiful  
And there's nobody's fault but mine  
I hurt the one I love the most  
And you're the one I love the most  
I should've put away my phone  
I know, I know, I know that you deserve better

You can't dance to the beat of a heart that's broken  
And you can't do this alone

So from this day on, I won't let you down  
I'm gon' right my wrongs, I'm gon' make you proud  
'Cause I made my mistakes, probably more than I can count  
So from this day on, I won't let you down  
Won't let you down, won't let you down  
Won't let you down, won't let you down

So instead of making an excuse, I'mma make it up to you  
I'mma get myself together, I'll do what I gotta do  
Anything I gotta do, make sure take care of you  
'Cause I know, I know, I know that you deserve better

You can't dance to the beat of a heart that's broken  
And you can't do this alone

So from this day on, I won't let you down  
I'm gon' right my wrongs, I'mma make you proud  
'Cause I made my mistakes, probably more than I can count  
So from this day on, I won't let you down  
Won't let you down, won't let you down  
Won't let you down, won't let you down

Let you down, I won't let you down  
Let you down, I won't let you down  
You can't dance to the beat of a heart that's broken  
And you can't do this alone

So from this day on, I won't let you down  
I'm gon' right my wrongs and I'mma make you proud  
'Cause I made my mistakes, probably more than I can count  
So from this day on, I won't let you down  
Won't let you down, won't let you down  
Won't let you down, won't let you down

Won't let you down, won't let you down  
Won't let you down, won't let you down

Let you down, I won't let you down  
Let you down, I won't let you down  
Let you down, I won't let you down  
Let you down, I won't let you down

And when the was done both of us laugh and sing the next song again

I can't believe I'm still doing this  
I told myself a month ago that I'd be through with this  
I'm looking at my phone, and wondering if you're home  
I'm kinda tipsy, I ain't tryna sleep alone  
Somebody told me that some other girl was hugging you  
Baby you know I'm the one that should be loving you  
You know we had a thing baby it's such a shame  
I still get crazy every time I hear your name  
I know it's complicated  
But you know I'm impatient

3am, yo I'm texting you once again  
Even though I'm hanging with my friends  
I can't help it, I can't help myself, no  
3am, I might be looking for a late night friend  
And baby I can't get you out my head  
I can't help it, I can't help myself, no

Kinda stressed like I'm gonna have a heart attack  
It's been an hour and you haven't even hit me back  
Baby keep it real, tell me what's the deal  
'Cause I miss you, you don't know how this feels

I know its complicated  
this always happens when I'm wasted

3am, yo I'm texting you once again  
Even though I'm hanging with my friends  
An I can't help it, I can't help myself, no  
3am, I might be looking for a late night friend  
And baby I can't get you out my head  
I can't help it, I can't help myself, no

I know, I know, I know  
It's so wrong  
Somebody take away my phone  
'Cause I've been drinking all night long  
All night long  
All night long  
I know, I know, I know  
It's so wrong  
Somebody take away my phone  
'Cause I've been drinking all night long  
All night long  
All night long

3am, yo I'm texting you once again  
Even though I'm hanging with my friends  
And I can't help it, I can't help myself, no  
3am, I might be looking for a late night friend  
And baby I can't get you out my head  
I can't help it, I can't help myself, no

Until we arrive at station

I met Hazuki and for my surprise I saw her again.

Oh so she's taking a train too. I never thought she's taking a train.

Kumiko since this is your first time taking a train you have to be careful.

Thank you. Hazuki

Hmmmm...

I know this is not a necessary to ask but how is your day in your middle school in Italy

Really Katou san why did you ask her that.

Oh Kousaka san.

Really you shouldn't ask her, remember about she said, yesterday?

I'm sorry, Kumiko.

It's okay

Is this her first time to take a train, Katou San?

Yes it's her first time.

Uhmmm is it bad to taking a train at first day.

No, no, Of course not.

So you really a Italian

No, I'm not an Italian.

You that my face a Japanese lady right Hazuki.

Sorry my bad for asking such a stupid.

 _After Katou san say such a stupid joke I could talk to her. Right now since the way she saw how the train move she really like a kid._

Hey, Kumiko, are you still not going to tell us something about your old school.

Oh sorry

Its okay if you don't want to.

It's a very nice school.

That's all, what are you doing every break

Let's see...

 _While I want to talk to her just only the two of us, called me freak, call me selfish, but I just can take my eyes on her._

 _So this girl surname was Kousaka san. But what is her name. I bet her name is beautiful as she is._

Uhmmm... Ah... Ou-... Oumae san. Finally I said it... 😊😊

Yes.

What is the name of your school?

Huh? _why she suddenly asking my school name. I mean my middle school name._

 _The Scuola secondaria di primo grado (lower secondary school, previously scuola media, middle school, by which it is still called) it is mandatory, lasts three years (roughly from age 11 to 14) and is the first stage in which different specialized professors teach different subjects. It provides further education on the subjects studied at the scuola primaria, with the addition of technology and a language other than English (typically French)._

 _It has a common programme for all pupils, and covers all the classical subjects (Italian language and literature, history, geography, mathematics, natural sciences, English language, a second foreign Language, French, Latin, technology, arts, music, and physical education)._

 _At the end of the third year, students take an examination which enables them to continue their education, which includes:_

 _Four written tests prepared by each examining board: Italian, mathematics, and the two foreign languages_

 _an experimental nationally assessed test for tracking progresses in reading comprehension, language knowledge, reasoning skills and basic mathematical skills_

 _an overall oral examination on all subjects_

 _The final grade is a number from 6 to 10 (the best)._

 _Before the Moratti reform it was called "scuola media di primo grado" or "scuola media inferiore"._

 _Did she think I'm weird asking her the name of her middle school come on Reina why you saying such a lame conversion?_

 _Now it's my chance since Katou san is sleeping and the is the first question you ask. Really Reina._

Oh, the name of my middle school.

Yes.

Scuola Secondaria de primo grado.

Wow

 _the way she said her school why I feel like I'm on my own word just the only the two of us there._

 _She creeping me out why Hazuki have to sleep right now. Should I wake Hazuki or not?_

Uhmmm Kousaka san.

Yes, Honey...

 _I'm sorry if I creeping you out I'm sorry._

Honey?

Oumae san I'm very sorry.

Honey _? Why? She said those sweet word?_

I'm Sorry, Oumae san, really sorry.

Ah... Oh the train have finally stop I heard the we have another teacher if I'm not mistaken his name was Taki sensei.

Yes. Thank God she's not freaking out.

After she wake up Katou san

Time escape.

After Taki sensei introduce his self

 _I saw how Kousaka san looking at him. Oh my,_

 _When taki sensie giving his instruction for our practice._

 _The Euphonium section freaking_

 _What Happen?_

 _Why? Then_

 _I saw at the euphonium section, Oumae san been acting weird is she okay._

 _We still have to practice since were aiming for national._

Oh miss Oumae san how is your father doing...

I heard a lot about you, to my dad.

Maybe he said how lame of my play was.

Nope. Ah sensei may...

Before I can say it, my view is now blurry.. I have to stand

 _She, she's oka right?._

Oumae chan are you okay.

I... Fi... ne...

It's seems you're not fine.

Kumiko is it time for your checkup.

Did you go...?

Did Mamiko san tell you...

 _Why Tsukamoto kun is on the panic oh my what should I do._

Sensei excuse me for a bit but can I use my phone right now.

Why Mr. Tsukamoto is everything's alright.

Kumiko just sit there I'm going to called your sister.

Ye...s

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Excuse me sir.

Yes, what it is this time Oumae san.

Can I answered this phone it seems its emergency sure take your time

Shuuchi Kun why did you called.

Ku...Mi...Ko...

What

I said Kumiko.

Oh my, my don't tell me..

I thought she's going to visit the hospital.

Nope she's not.

Hello...

Hello...

Why did she not answering her phone?

Mamiko san.

…

….

….

I'm sorry, but could you please her bag if she bring medicine.

Shuuichi Kun? Are you still in there?

Sure

Tsukamoto Kun, It's everything alright?

Yes, No. It's not alright at all sensei!

Hey! Tsukamoto Kun, His a teacher, where's your manner to Taki sensei

I'm Sorry,

After searching her bag some of our senpai stopped me.

Stop!?

What do you think you're, doing checking a young girl's bag, Young boy where is your manner.

I have a permission to Mamiko san.

I don't know this mamiko girl, you're talking problem is your checking oumae san bag.

It was her sister saying to go and check Kumiko's bag, so I have a permission.

Silent!

Taki… Sensei…..

Why you're panicking Tsukamoto Kun...

Sen…sei…

Oumae san. Are you ok.

Let Shuichi…

 _Seriously, Why? His panicking, why Kumiko's in the pain why saying tsukamoto and taki sensei name?_

Fine, it seems that kumiko give you a permission.

Thank you, Yoshikawa senpai...

Thank god I found her medicine, when I'm about to opening. It's empty

 _Kumiko, There's no way you brought the empty…_

Maybe we should wait her sister. Sensei.

Are you sure, you can bring her in infirmary.

Kumiko, I'll bring you to infirmary.

No…

I'm… sure… one chan…. Will… come.. here..

But?

No, but, just let me rest…

Oumae chan~, are you really okay,

Just, please, let me rest, per favore..

Just let her rest senpai..

Okay.

 _She's speaking Italian language again, what is the meaning, of what she said?_

As I thought you're Italian accent is like a beautiful melody ringing to my ear. Oumae chan~

Senpai!

A-su-ka-

Okay fine.

But, Tanaka senpai was right.

Even you... Yes it's true but this is not the time with that...

Ogasawara senpai is right, it's not time for that..

Kousaka san..

Why did she forgot about going to the hospital...?

Professor May I leave now, it's urgent.

Okay.

After a few minutes I arriving at the front gate of Kitauji high school

Asking someone if they know where can find the concert band club.

After of minute searching...

Finally I stop at the old building and found the club...

I rush to open the door and saw my little sister at the sitting there.

Hey outsider is not...

Mamiko san..

I did not finish what the girl with the ribbon on her head and rushing toward to my sister.

 _She looks like exactly like oumae san, and tsukamoto Kun seems know the girl._

Oh if it's not Miss Oumae

Noburo Kun?

 _Noburo Kun... Why she saying Taki sensei name so familiar_

Kousaka san are you okay.

Miss Oumae

Are you perhaps her mother?

Oh my, it was nice meeting you kumiko's mother, And you young..

Maybe she is her sister.

 _I saw tsukamoto Kun face... It's freaking me out. Why he looks… eh even taki sensei._

Sensei?

Tsukamoto Kun?

 _And she said it._

I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm not her Mother 😠

I'm her older sister.

Oumae Mamiko

Kumiko supposed to go to the hospital today but certain reason she did not and our mother been freaking looking at her...

So can I get my sister now?

Shuuchi Kun can you give a your hand

Sure...

 _No way she going to touch Oumae san_

 _She will touch my kumiko?  
Huh wait... Why I said my kumiko?_

 _We're not close... Reina first you said honey now my kumiko. What's wrong with me? I like taki sensei and kumiko is only my co-band. I don't know feeling anymore..._

 _Reina what are you thinking about. This is not for the time... Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel like I want to go there and say don't touch her she's mine? Why?_

Shuuchi Kun are you listening.

Yes.

Let's go.

After a week has come and the assembly is about to start.

(A/N maybe I will try..Okay next issue will be point of Reina.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Assemble

Reina POV

I'm ready for today

What happen yesterday why Oumae san is look pale?

 _Ah... I want to see her I want to go were she is right now but I can maybe I will try to talk to Tsukamoto Kun just for Oumae san..._

 _Is it bad to miss her so badly?_

 _And what was that, tsukamoto Kun really close to her_

 _I want to go where she is right now, but I don't know where she is her house is._

 _Staying by her side. Reina get a hold of yourself, this is not you, at all_

 _What is this feelings, maybe I was curious about her. Or maybe I just want to close to her just like Katou san and Kawashima san. And Tanaka senpai seems closer and closer to her. And the word that she said to Tanaka senpai,_

…..

…..

Myabe I will try to talked to her.

Train station..

Kousaka san,

Kousaka san.

 _Someone calling me I hope it's Oumae san please let it be her please let it be her..._

 _I hope it was, I hope its oumae san_

Kousaka san hello to earth Kousaka san.

 _What a shame it's not her, it's not oumae san,_

😑 😑 😑 _it's not oumae san it's just katou san._

Katou san Hi.

Why she look expressionists did I do something to make those kind of face, or maybe she was thinking Kumiko, Maybe I will tease her a little bit.

Kousaka san, you see today, were going to visit oumae san. And try to ask Tsukamoto Kun about where she live. And you see, it seems that, tsukamoto Kun is close to her sister. So that means they're dating right?

Huh? 😑 😑 😑

Kousaka san do you like Kumiko?

What do you mean? No… 😳 😳 😳 😳 I just want to be… 😳 her friend...

Don't be so mean, Kousaka san, it's written all over in your face...

No… I don't like her.. I don't like Oumae san.

But that face your showing right now, is not just like you want to be her friend, don't worry I will keep it a secret,

I have someone I like, and it's not Oumae san. So I don't like her 👀 👀

 **A/N Hazuki screaming this on her mind** _ **)**_

 _ **Why Did she averting her eyes, when she said, she don't like Kumiko?**_

 _Do I really like Oumae san but, I like Taki sansei too. Maybe I just admire her, because she's good playing piano, what more, she's strong caring her burden when she's staying in abroad.. so it's not that I like her. So this feeling toward her is I just want to be her friend. That's all Reina, that's all, you don't like her, you don't like Oumae san._

Kousaka san, I'm sorry. I did not know that you like Tsukamoto kun..

What!? No way..

Huh? Then, it's not Tsukamoto kun.

No!? Tsukamoto kun and I are just classmate.

I'm sorry for teasing you.

Seriously, so your just teasing me.

I'm sorry, it's just that, it's wriiten all over your face. Same here,

What do you mean, "same here"

You see how close Kumiko and Tsukamoto Kun, and Kumiko seems she don't care about tsukamoto kun touching her bag.

But he also have a permission to her sister too right?

You think that's all. If we don'tknow about her health problems, what do you. What do you think, because all our club band also think?

Kumiko and Tsukamoto kun are dating, worse to come they're engage.

Engaged? No, no, there's no way their dating or being engaged to each other.

What if, they're engaged? You see his face yesterday right?

Kousaka san

Kousaka san, you okay

I'm okay

Don't think about unnecessary thing. Katou san.

Okay,

But you know what.

I never thought Kumiko have a healthy problem I hope she's going to be okay.

She will, she will be fine, Kousaka san. I'm sure, Kumiko going to be okay.

 _They seems so close and at the rehearsal when I first came at the club I'm jealous I want to call her given name too._

 _I want to ask her when did they become close they seems like even Kawashima San is close to Oumae san too._

Katou san

Yes.

Are you close to Oumae san?

Oh, Kumiko yes she's my friend

Is that so...

Yes,

I never knew about her healthy problem, Kumiko seems like she's close to Tsukamoto Kun.

 _Huh?_

 _Why is she worry about Tsukamoto Kun? But were just talking about Oumae san here, not Him_

Tsukamoto Kun...

Ah I'm sorry it's not what you think, really it's not what you think it is...

No its okay, then are you going to Oumae san house after our assembly at sunfes.

Maybe...

Maybe? But you said. She's your friend right? So are you going to her house or not.

Kousaka san your close...

I'm sorry

I hope I can go but you see...

 _Is she thinking if she will go or not. Just say yes so I can come too.. Please God I hope she will said she can go.._

You see even if I we want to go...

We?

Katou san are you going with the other band too.

Ah, Yes. Come to think of it your not there when we about to discuss about visiting Kumiko's house.

Yes, I'm not there when you guys are discussing about visiting Oumae san house.

But you see all of us in the band don't know were her house is... So we have to ask Tsukamoto Kun about Kumiko...

Wait, did I hear it wrong? That you did not know where her house is...

You're not hearing wrong Kousaka san I don't even know were her house is. Since she's always have this car of her together with the guys name Mr. William, yes that's what Kumiko say His name...

Car? Mr. William?

Time pass….

 _Kitauji High School_

Finally were here.

Good morning, Hazuki, Kousaka san.

Good morning, Kawashima san.

Morning, Midori.

So, are we going to ask tsukamoto Kun, about yesterday meeting?

I just hear Kumiko and her Older sister is the heirs of one of the famous hospital across the country.. I don't know if its true at the same time His father is also known as the famous musician.

As I thought she really is rich kids, what do you think?

What will she look like, and what kind of house will be.

Maybe a traditional house.

 _I didn't know that... So she's also..._ (A/n Kousaka thinking here)

Katou san you said that she's a heir of the famous hospital right?

That's what I heard.

Then why she chose our school, she can go to Rikka or other school..

Same here the first time we go home her offering me and Midori to join her in car for the ride...

 _Oh how lucky they are. I'm really jealous but who am I'm not her friend I'm just I'm just only her co-band so there's nothing to get jealous Reina_.

Kousaka san... Are you coming...?

Huh?

Visiting Kumiko...

Sure...

After a few minutes

 _Who is the Real Oumae San?_

 _Is she really showing her true self to the band?_

Time escape..

I arrived at the club room when I saw Taki sensei...

I like Taki sensei his kind, his awesome too...

I know, Miss Kumiko was not here today, but we have to assemble for this upcoming SunFes so from today we have to assemble

As taki sensei say we have to practice

Time escape...

We have to go outside

Sensei, What are we going outside..

And change your uniform to your PE uniform

Time Escape

Were here to practice.

Eh….

Sensei…

Sensei Are you serious...

I'm tired..

Hey, Midori you okay.

I'm not okay, I'm not okay at all.

Hazuki, Do you think we see Kumiko,and ask tsukamoto kun..

I'm sure..

Time escape

 _When We done our practice._

 _I saw Tsukamoto kun talking to Taki sensei..._

Are you curious, what are they talking about Kousaka san..

Kyaaaahhhhh...

Tanaka senpai...

That look on your face are you perhaps jealous.

No, I'm not jealous at all.

You're not Tsukamoto Kun boyfriend...

Senpai I said I'm not jealous at all.

Wait did you said Tsukamoto Kun is my boyfriend.

No, no, no, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm just only his old classmate. I just happened to pass here..

Yes, you're not jealous, but if you need some advice your senpai is her for you... or maybe you're thinking about, Kumiko chan.

Of course not, senpai…

How about you Tanaka senpai..

I'm here, because I need to talk about Kumiko chan condition.

 _Kumiko chan, when they become close.._

Oh, it's seem they've done talking

Yes, Senpai, we have to go now so you can ask about Oumae san..

When we about to go to were Tsukamoto kun..

Who is he..

He's handsome

Tanaka senpai

Wearing a blue tuxedo. And talking to tsukamoto kun and taki sensei too. Is this what they called a love triangles.

Tanaka Senpai this is not the time thinking about it.

Just Kidding, okay, are you sure that you're not tsukamoto kun girlfriend?

Senpai,

Let's Go..

Who could he be? why I've never seen him before..

Senpai do you know him..

Same here is he a father of Tsukamoto kun..

Ah... Eh...

No, His not tsukamoto kun's father

 _When we return our head we see Katou san and Kawashima san._

Did you guys know him..

Yes!

Really?

Kousaka san, Tanaka senpai.. His not Tsukamoto kun father..

Then, who is he?

It's seems that they're close..

 _And we hear what they talking about._

.

(A/n please see the photo of the guy.)

Sir Tsukamoto kun, Mister Taki I hope you understand but Miss Kumiko have to stay at the hospital for 5days

Mister William I know.

So since the sunfes will be coming this week.

Will she be gonna make in time..

Taki sensei if Mister William said so..

Your right...

Huh?

Mr. William is now vowing to us...

His coming this way Kousaka san.

Tanaka senpai..

I'ts a fantasy meeting you two again

Mr. Willian did you know Kawashima san Katou san...

Yes, at the first day of school, they're the first person to accompany Miss Kumiko

Eh...

Wait, you mean you guys know this guy.

Yes, Senpai that's why we told you his not Tsukamoto Kun father.

 _So His just coming this way for Kawashima San and Katou San._

Really, because I thought that you're Tsukamoto kun father,

Nope, I'm sorry to disappointing you senpai

Mister William long time no see.

Mr William how's Kumiko..

 _When Kawashima San asking about Oumae San he look sad. Oh my, don't tell me... Don't tell me..._

Waaahhhhhh...

Kousaka san.

She's okay right, 😭😭😭

Kousaka san...

Are you a friend of Miss Kumiko..

Please don't tell me... Please...😭

You see Kousaka san Mr. William here because he wants to tell us about Oumae san...

This time Taki sensei saying it with calm voice.

Kousaka san don't give us a heart attack you see that's impossible that Oumae san is...

Guys

Mr William is here because she want to tell to us Kumiko is okay she just need too get some rest...

Eh...

Really you're not joking around Tsukamoto Kun right?

Kousaka san I'm not joking around.

Then why Mr William is sad when we us about Kumiko condition...

Sorry because she never staying at the hospital for too long...

It's been a long time ago, when she's on the hospital.

I mean staying so long…

You see Miss Kumiko have a health problem and for some reason she have to check up once a day but you see that was my first time to see her missing her check up..

That's why I'm here since she's taking a train for the first time I just want to ask who her acquaintances that day before it is happen.

Me and Hazuki looking each other and we raise our hand..

So Miss Katou and Miss...

Sorry for not introduced them to you Mr. William this student are part of the band.

Tanaka Asuka san leader of the euphonium and also a vice president of the club.

In her side is Kousaka Reina san. She's a member of trumpet player.

And of course it seems that you already know Kawashima San and Katou san

Okay then, did you find something strange to her...

I did not find something strange to her.

How about you Katou san.

Same here...

Seriously Kumiko don't want to tell anyone.

How about you Tsukamoto Kun...

Of course I can tell if she's okay or not. But yesterday If I just know that she's not okay...

It's okay.

No one know at all.

A few minutes later

We arrive at the hospital

Time escape...

All of us is now in front of the hospital..

Mr. William said he will just going to park the car.

We have to go to receptionist to find where oumae san room.

How about tsukamoto kun lead us.

Sorry senpai, but after we bring kumiko here

Her Mother and her sister said "she will be okay, you have to go now, I'm sure your mother worry about you".

Let's go there then,

Where are we going senpai

At the reception

Miss, Good afternoon,

Good afternoon, What are you looking for

Are you here for…?

Yes, were here for Kumiko

Katou san,

I'm sorry for my student to be rude to you Miss Nurse were here, too Miss Oumae san...

Oh, are you guys here to visit my sister.

Yes were here...

Miss Mamiko do you know them.

Yes, it's okay Nurse Himiwari they're apart of the concert band together with my stupid sister..

Mamiko san

Miss Oumae san...

Just kidding, I know, but, she really stupid to forgot about her medicine.

I'm sorry Miss Mamiko, I did not know that they're co-band of Miss Kumiko. I'm deeply apologized for my action.

It's okay.

Kousaka san, you okay,

Let her be. Kaori.

Asuka, what do you mean let her be.

You see, it's a secret.

Oh my, senpai. I did not, Kaori senpai is slow...

What was that for?

She likes Taki sensei.

HUH?

It's everything okay.

Sensei, yes it's okay...

Noboru Kun, your students really astonishing me.

Huh.

Just kidding.

She call taki sensei first name, She call taki sensei first name, She call taki sensei first name, She call taki sensei first name, She call taki sensei first name She call taki sensei first name She call taki sensei first name. 😐 😐 😐 😐 😐 😐 😐

Get a hold yourself, Kousaka san.

She okay,

She's okay Oumae san.

Okay, let's go to were my sister room.

After a few minutes we arrived at the room.

Kousaka san, get a hold of yourself

Where here, oh it seems she's okay,

Noboru kun, maybe she's together with someone she know her, more than, anyone else besides us and her friends …

But, we don't know that person, Oumae san...

Sorry, what's your name again?

Hazuki Katou...

So you're that person, my sister talking, and Mr. William.

Huh?

 _Did she said oumae san and Mister William?_

You're the first person, that my little sister and Mister William been talking, using her first name, and you even introduce her to this girl name Midori. My sister was right? You amuse me.

Did she say more, about me?

Nope, But if asking me about my impression to you. You have a guts saying my sister name without her permission.

Just Kidding… 😉

Hey, Mamiko san you make one of kumiko friend cry

I said I was Kidding okay, But then you have to stop doing that,

Huh?

You see, you guys may not know, but once you met that person. Who knows..

 _Who will it be?_

 _But seriously, it will be best if I should stop thinking about it._

Katou San you okay,

I've never thought about that kumiko… 😢

We already here..

We enter the room….

We heard a laugh of her. When we about to enter her room.

We see a beautiful lady setting on oumae san bed..

.

(A/n just search, isipin niyo na lang na kasusap ni Kumiko, yung female doctor)

A foreigner

Yes, it's a foreigner.

Kumiko your co-band is here for visiting you..

Miss Mamiko..

Selina

So this her, co-band

It's pleasure to meet you all at once,

What do you think about Miss Kumiko when you first meet her?

Doctor Selina, Don't pressure them at once.

She's good..

She have teasing habit sometimes

She's someone will hide her burden.

She's nice..

Hahahaha

But you know or

"Do you know what it's like to like someone so much you can't stand it and know that they'll never feel the same way?"

Huh did you say something

Please have a sit..

Kumiko how are you?

I'm fine Hazuki Midori.

If you want something we can pile the apple for you..

" _I love you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you. I love you. I think you're stupid. I think you're a loser. I think you're wonderful. I want to be with you. I don't want to be with you. I would never date you. I hate you. I love you…..I think the madness started the moment we met and you shook my hand. Did you have a disease or something?"_

I see you have a good friend and a good senpai to you.

I'm quite jealous here.

Did you say something Kousaka san.

As the quotes say,

" _Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other."_

Nothing.. Are you okay.

You're not lonely right?

Asuka Stop hugging the patient

Eh, Why?

Hahahhaha

Oh my, did she confess to.

You see Kumiko chan saying this word to me….

Shhhh… I already told you Asuka senpai I'm sorry

I want to scream, I want to say to her. But I can Who am I to get jealous

William Shakespeare said in his Hamlet book

"So full of artless jealousy is guilt,  
It spills itself in fearing to be spilt."

Hahaha

Doctor Selina.

Guys I'm sorry,

And Shannon Alder said "A coward talks to everyone but YOU."

If you guys need some advice I'm here to be you're sensei

And then on Gwen Hayes said

"This isn't a crush, it's are never not in my thoughts. Your scent carries across a room and paralyzes me with longing. I don't want to hold your hand. Part of me wants to set you on fire and hold you while the flame consumes us both, to eat your heart so I know that only I possess it entirely." - **Falling Under**

Selina You're freaking them..

Hahaahahah that's Doctor Selina to you.

So Stop becoming special to someone who doesn't know what's your feelings to them.

How about you, Miss

Eh?

I know what those eyes for.

 _Why did she said that world_

You know even her nurse is here they all said Miss Kumiko always looking outside with a sad face written on her face.

Why she look sad.

 _I just read this book it's called the master's sacred knowledge by Allan Rufus and_

" _Life is like a game of chess._ _  
_ _To win you have to make a move._ _  
_ _Knowing which move to make comes with IN-SIGHT_ _  
_ _and knowledge, and by learning the lessons that are_ _  
_ _acculated along the way._ __

 _We become each and every piece within the game called life!"_

Why I remembering it, why do I remember the quotes that I just read.

Kousaka san are you okay,

Nothing, Nakaseko senpai,

Kaori, She still don't know her feeling to Oumae san yet, so we have to watch her. Knowing that she also have a crush to sensei

Haruka,

You see look how her face, that's why we better watch her not as the co-band but as her senpai..

Seeing her face is so cute. Because she's pouting right now.

I'm not lonely... nor sad, I'm just thinking a lot of things.

Ok Fine, I have to go now, Onee chan, Doctor Selina.

It's just, I want to play the instrument soon

As soon as possible I want to go to the club...

How adorable you are sis but you have to stay here for 5days right.

I know... I know that.

We also have to go now.

Thanks for visiting me.

You really okay Kumiko

Yes I'm fine..

I want to play right now.

Kumiko chan you have to rest

Asuka was right.

Okay senpai..

Kumiko

Yes,

You will play with us right

Kumiko you will playing this coming sunfes. Right?

Of course I will...

But for now Oumae san need some rest so she can play her euphonium with us.

Thank you for visiting me here.

We have here for saying Sorry for not knowing that you're not okay...

Asuka senpai its okay its my fault for hiding it to all off you since you guys never ask anything after what I said about my past so I should have to say I. Sorry..

Kumiko why you did you not telling me,

I'm on the same train Right so please don't hide anything to as anymore.

Kumiko Hazuki is right?

Oumae san I'm also in the same train at that time.

How can I'm going to tell you guys, when your excited about my old school.

It's okay now so, don't worry okay.

Kumiko I'm sorry, I'm really sorry..

Sorry for?

First day at school,

Ah, so my sister already said it you?

She said to all of us. Kumiko chan

Oh my did she treat you nice, she said horrible thing to you, Hazuki…

Come on Sister, I'm just testing her. And maybe, she will also saying my giving name..

Onee chan!?

Sorry, okay.

We have to go now

It's their something wrong, Hazuki.

She was just said to me to be careful.

With whom?  
I don't know. But she said knowing that person…

Just forget what I'm saying this to you.

I know who that person is she referring...

Don't worry, Hazuki she's not here.

And if ever she know about it?

She must be someone even you can't resist...

Hahahaha,

Kumiko. I'm sorry.

Its fine, it's fine

After we talk about the SunFes my other co-band are gone.

How about you kousaka san

I just need to be staying here...

I insists myself to stay here for more minute.

Awkward...

Silent...

So your family also one of the famous hospital.

Ah yes, I've never thought about the face of all of you.

Behalf to all our band mates I humble apologized for them...

Oumae san...

Sorry

Sorry for what?

Instead of our senpai why you're the one who apologized..

So what is you want to talk, since you insist to staying here..

Silent

"So many believe that it is love that grows, but it is the knowing that grows and love simply expands to contain it."

Kousaka san..

You don't have to say it but I know  
there's only one person in you

How do you know that I was thing about that person, Kousaka – san

And that's me, In case you notice my trembling heart  
I couldn't even breathe loudly.

Kousaka san.

Yes, what is it?

You've… be…en…sa..yi…ng.. ran…dom… word,

Ah, I'm sorry

 _Did I say it loud, did I say something again that her face is…_

Silent

Miss Kumiko we have to check up you today..

Maybe I have to go now.

See you..

See you..

How awkward we have there and I didn't ask her number. And her accent is still weird but at the same time she's cute.

Reina stop thinking about it...

I still don't know what this feeling for her is.

It's different about my feelings about Taki sensei.

I have to know this feelings...

That's weird did I say something to her. She looks like I tell her something.. Never mind

Miss Kumiko it seems that the girl just here a few minute ago..

Hmmmm...

What is it...?

The way she looks at you...

?

Sorry

The way she looks at me...

Yes it's different than the other.

You're just imagining it.

Sorry...

It's fine.

After the nurse done checking me up

I get my phone at the drawers and playing some song of Beethoven. Fur elise

Follow, review, favorite till next time..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Audition

 _It's already morning but it seem it's not a good morning to me._

 _Because of certain someone who's been texting me._

Kumiko~ Ti Amo.

Kumiko~ are you awake.

Kumiko~ I heard about that you collapse yesterday.

Kumiko~ Sei tutto per me.

Kumiko~ Sei il grande amore Della mia vita.

Kumiko~ Voglio invecchiare con te.

 _ **(A/n Ti Amo - I love you Sei tutto per me - you're everything to me. Sei il grande amore della mia vita. - You are the love of my life. Voglio invecchiare con te - I want to grow old with you. Ti penso ogni giorno. - I think about you every day.)**_

 _Hearing those word I feel like I have to message her._

Hi. Maria I'm fine now I just need to wait until the doctor will come.

So you don't have to worry to me.

Are you really okay mio amore?

But I just can't stop, can't stop thinking about you.

I even have an eye bag

Kumiko~ remember what I tell when you're still here in Italy right?

If things not okay you're free to come back here.

Because if you collapse again I don't know whati'm going to do in my life, and I can live a happy life for not seeing your face, because Kumiko~ Sei I'll sole della mia vita. ( **You are the sun in my life.)**

Come on it's not I'm going to die

Kumiko~ how thing going in your school today..

Seriously, Maria your like a my mother.

Then, do you want me to act as a girlfriend.

Maybe Yes, Maybe No.

Your so mean.

Fine, Mi dispiace **(I'm sorry)** too I should have not teasing.

 _Really she really beautiful, but of course I will not tell that to her... Who knows what will happen_ 😁

Kumiko~ why you're happy, wait your also grinning just now.

What are you thinking?

Nothing in particular.

Huh?

Niente.

Kumiko~ I will give you something.

Huh! What is it?

But promise me first that you will not going to remove it.

Sometimes Maria I don't understand you.

Just promise me. Per favore... (Please)

Si. (Yes)

I will show you first.

Okay.

 _When I saw what she's holding I was crying, and I just couldn't control my emotion. When I saw what she's holding I was about to tease her._

I know what you're thinking. 🙎

How cute, that will be my second, third, or it's been a while since I saw you pouting in front of me,

🙎, 🙎

OK I'm Sorry. Oh my is that a real thing.

Stop doing this kind of action Oumae Kumiko. 🙍

You really serious about this, having a couple ring is like, you're proposing me to marry you?

Kumiko Oumae

ISABELLA OUMAE!?

 _SHE'S ANGRY, OH MY WHAT HAVE I DONE. I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING. (A/N she's screaming on her mind)_

But you know that you can give me that since I'm here in Japan and you're in there in Italy.

I talk to your parents, I even talk to Aurora and Bella. I also reaching Emma Hans and Daniel Reign.

So I'm serious about this ring.

Maria where just pretending right?

Yes but please accept this ring.

OK. Molto bene (very well)...

veramente!?(Really!?)

Sì

How can I say no if you already have a permission both of my parent?

She's insane Isabella.

Who?

Sara.

Kumiko~ you see at the house, she sending me a flowers and lingering.

Che cosa!?(What!?)

sei serio Are you, serious)

Is she obsesses to you.

I already said to her that we were dating, but she did not believe me all.

So this is the only solution that you have right now.

Mi dispiace, Kumiko~

It's fine.

I have to go now.

Since this coming month we will having a trip in Japan I would I like to see you.

And you're knew school.

Huh?

But, you guys are staying at hotel right.

Nope, I together with Aurora and Bella will stay at your house for 2 weeks.

2weeks?

Why you don't want us to stay at your place Kumiko~

Off course I like too but...

But?

Isabella, are you hiding something to me...

Hiding something? Of course not. Wait you've been calling my Italian name today.

You don't like.

You're always calling my Italian name, when you're angry.

I just like calling your name.

Fine

ci vediamo dopo.

See you.

5 Days later.

I'm on my way at school now.

Kumiko long time no see.

Long time no see

Do you know about our audition for National?

Nope.

You know what, when you're not here a lot of things are happen.

Like what.

About Kousaka san.

What about Kousaka san.

What about stop talking to people behind their back Katou san.

Oh Kousaka san.

I see your okay now Oumae san.

See you later.

See you later.

You know guys stop talking behind people's back.

I'm sorry Kousaka san.

Look Kousaka san Hazuki saying sorry to you.

And she did not say anything.

I'm sure she will.

Kousaka san I know what she did was wrong, but I'm the one who asking her.

Fine, Kumiko I have to tell you something

Kumiko? Perché così all'improvviso ti ha chiamato il mio nome dato, Kousaka san. **(A/N** **Kumiko? Why so suddenly you called my given name, Kousaka san.)**

Kumiko.

I'm sorry,

Did you say something?

I was just asking you about, you suddenly saying my… nothing.

 _Maybe it's just my imagination, because it's impossible that kousaka san, calling my name._

 _I want to ask her more but I'm piss because of katou san but thank god she doesn't saying anything or she did not know that I called her name._

Kumiko I have to tell you something, right now.

Kousaka san do you want something?

Huh?

I mean for some reason you've been staring at me.

Sorry

Kumiko are you and Tsukamoto Kun are dating.

Kumiko stop laughing.

No were not dating, why you ask.

Nothing.

Really.

Kumiko, Hazuki we have to go now.

We are going to our club now.

Kumiko I have to tell you something.

What is it?

Are you free on 5?

Huh? Nope I have a piano lesson at five.

Kumiko in 5th of june.

It seems Midori is calling me I have to go.

Really, Is He asking me out? No their way

I have to refuse him, I should have to refuse him.

Kumiko are you okay. I should I to refuse him. Kumiko.

Hello to earth Kumiko.

I'm sorry.

Did you say something just now?

Let's go...

Time pass

Please go to your own band section

I have to refill my water.

Kumiko so are you free.

Nope I'm not free because this coming 5th of june I'm going out with this kid.

I'm sorry

But, I'm going out with this person.

Huh?

 _Why did she tell that we were going out, Oumae san why did you tell to him..._

Tsukamoto kun Are you free on 5th of June

You have to go with her.

Are you okay with that?

Huh?  
Are you being serious going me out?

Yes I'm free

Why can we go to festival together?

Sure...

Thank you.

When they back at the room.

 _I'm still holding her hand_

 _I was about to say sorry to the person I'm grabbing the wrists. And so it was Kousaka Reina san._

Mi dispiace, Kousaka san for saying it.

Did I said something weird again Kousaka San

Ah it's just that I heard your saying some other language.

You mean "Mi dispiace" _**(A/N I'm Sorry)**_

 _Oh my, the way she said it again I want to know you more, I want to know more about this feelings of mine._

Kousaka San,

Kousaka Reina san.

Oh, it's okay since you insists too, we go to the festival, and bring your instrument with you.

Wait. It's not what you think

See you at this coming festival Oumae Kumiko san.

 _Kousaka san, wait were we going._

 _Mt. Dachi_

 _Seriously, Can we use the car?_

 _It's better to walk._

 _Okay._

 _Kousaka san..._

 _Are we not still there._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

_..._

 _I have to tell something._

 _Kousaka San you really pretty and your also sexy._

 _Huh?_

 _You freaking me out Oumae san_

 _why are you trying so hard to hide your personality. Oumae san_

 _you really have a terrible personality._

 _What?_

 _How did you know that I have a terrible personality._

 _Sometimes I want piled that good side of you._

 _Sorry for having a terrible personality.._

 _But I like that personality of yours._

 _Its that a compliment or your just insulting me._

 _Its confession of Love. ..._

 _I want to become a special_

 _That why I'm playing the trumpet, becoming a special_

 _So people will praised me._

 _Were here._

Kumiko.

Hmmm… It's morning.  
Huh?

You're dreaming.

 _Huh so it's just a dream._

While I'm on the car. And listening to Dreaming alone

The story starts laying in the dark with someone new  
I'm feeling tired from all the time I spent on you  
But I know I'm strong from all the trouble I've been through  
The story starts where the story falls apart with you

Don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?  
'Cause I know it's you I dream about every night  
Giving me a feeling like  
Love in the summer  
Way I've never felt with another  
Don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see?  
Tell me I'm not dreaming alone

The story starts lying in the dark broken and bruised  
I count the scars left in my heart from losing you  
And I was wrong but let's be honest you were too  
I miss the part where I was falling hard for you

So don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?  
'Cause I know it's you I dream about every night  
Giving me this feeling like  
Love in the summer  
Way I've never felt with another  
Don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see?  
Tell me I'm not dreaming alone

I can't take back the things I said  
And I won't say that I regret  
Any day that I was yours

Don't lie, bright eyes  
I know it's me that you see when you fall asleep  
And you know it's you I dream about every night  
Giving me this feeling like  
Love in the summer  
Way I've never felt with any other  
Don't lie, bright eyes  
It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?  
It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?

I'm dreaming again.

 _Bella,_

 _Splendido_

 _Again..._

 _Hmmmm..._

 _I want to be a special to... Kousaka San_

 _. ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Reina._

 _Huh?_

 _Call me Reina,_

 _From now own called me Reina,_

 _Kumiko._

 _Reina._

 _You really have such a terrible personality Kumiko..._

 _Again that dream._

Miss Kumiko we're here

Oh.

Time escape.

While waiting the all the member at the club i play the piano again and sing other favorite song.

We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do

[Verse 1: Charlie Puth]  
I just heard you found the one you've been looking  
You've been looking for  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
'Cause even after all this time I still wonder  
Why I can't move on  
Just the way you did so easily

[Pre-Chorus 1: Charlie Puth]  
Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's holding onto you so tight  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame

[Chorus: Charlie Puth]  
That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do

[Verse 2: Selena Gomez]  
I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
Who knows how to love you like me  
There must be a good reason that you're gone  
Every now and then I think you  
Might want me to come show up at your door  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong

[Pre-Chorus 2: Selena Gomez]  
Don't wanna know  
If you're looking into her eyes  
If she's holding onto you so tight  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame

[Chorus: Charlie Puth]  
That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
Like we used to do

[Pre-Chorus 2: Charlie Puth & Selena Gomez]  
Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's giving it to you just right  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame

[Chorus: Charlie Puth & Selena Gomez]  
That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do

[Outro: Charlie Puth & Selena Gomez]  
We don't talk anymore, oh, oh  
(What kind of dress you're wearing tonight)  
(If he's holding onto you so tight)  
The way I did before  
We don't talk anymore, oh, woah  
(Should've known your love was a game)  
(Now I can't get you out of my brain)  
Oh, it's such a shame  
That we don't talk anymore

And playing another song again.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
you're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something

Oh maybe I will another one since there's no one still here

Someone singing, its' beautiful, I mean the way she sing.

I have to keep going.

Oh my kousaka san, did you also hear that someone playing.

Senpai...

Why don't we go and check whose playing.

Senpai, Tanaka senpai, have you seen Kumiko.

Kumiko...

Senpai…

Why don't we go to club room today?

Especially the one who's playing right now is... Someone we all know.

Wait tanaka senpai so it was kumiko.  
Yes, it's Kumiko..

Maybe I should play some nice song.

Mi dispiace devo andare via  
Ma sapevo che era una bugia  
Quanto tempo perso dietro a lui

Che promette e poi non cambia mai  
Strani amori mettono nei guai  
Ma, in realtà, siamo noi

E lo aspetti ad un telefono  
Litigando che sia libero  
Con il cuore nel lo stomaco

Un gomitolo nell'angolo  
Lì da sola, dentro un brivido  
Ma perché lui non c'è

E sono, e sono, e sono strani amori che  
Fanno crescere e sorridere  
Fra le lacrime  
Quante pagine lì da scrivere  
Sogni e lividi da dividere

Sono amori che spesso a questa età  
Si confondono dentro a quest'anima  
Che si interroga senza decidere  
Se è un amore che fa per noi

E quante notti perse a piangere  
Rileggendo quelle lettere  
Che non riesci più a buttare via

Dal labirinto della nostalgia  
Grandi amori che finiscono  
Ma perché restano nel cuore

Strani amori che vanno e vengono  
Nei pensieri che lì nascondono  
Storie vere che ci appartengono  
Ma si lasciano come noi

Strani amori, fragili  
Prigionieri, liberi  
Strani amori mettono nei guai  
Ma, in realtà, siamo noi

Strani amori, fragili  
Prigionieri, liberi  
Strani amori che non sanno vivere  
E si perdono dentro noi

Mi dispiace devo andare via  
Questa volta l'ho promesso a me  
Perché ho voglia di un amore vero  
Senza te, senza te

She's sing Italian music,

What a lovely voice..

And, when I'm about to sing another song

Someone open the door and when I turn my head, and saw other looking at me..

Kumiko chan..

Oumae san

Kumiko

Kumiko

Kumiko chan. 😊

Asuka Senpai... Umm...

I'm just bored. So I play some nice song...

What is the song about?  
The're nothing special about the song...

Really...

Oumae san

Yes,

Please play another song..

Ok fine Just today.

Yes..

I've been standing at the edge of the water  
'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why  
I wish I could be the perfect daughter  
But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try

Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back  
To the place I know, where I can not go  
Though I long to be

See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes

If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go

Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh

I know, everybody on this island seems so happy on this island  
Everything is by design  
I know, everybody on this island has a role on this island  
So maybe I can roll with mine

I can lead with pride, I can make us strong  
I'll be satisfied if I play along  
But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?

See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding  
But no one knows, how deep it goes  
And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me  
And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?

See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, how far I'll go  
Thanks...

Next Day...

We are now going to begin our audition.

All of us did our best but only 55 student will be choose.

Oumae San, how are you.

Asuka senpai I'm okay now thank you visiting me the hospital...

Don't mention it.

Did you forgot something Asuka senpai?

You promise me...

Promise you what.

Since where still waiting for Taki sensei why don't you play the piano and hearing you beautiful voice. Oumae San.

I already play yesterday, and what's that formality talk. Asuka senpai, yesterday you called my giving name so are you calling me oumae san again.

Then Kumiko chan~

Kumiko, Yes. Can you play the piano right now?

But...  
Okay. Just play the piano you don't have to sing just play, please.

Midori, Hazuki.

Fine,

 _(A/N please play the song in youtube Prelude in E-Minor (op.28 no. 4)_

Kumiko.

Kumiko

Kumiko

Kumiko

Why are you in there?

It's just that I want to play the piano.

Clap...

You're really a daughter of my teacher.

Taki sensei

Are you ready for the result?

Yes...

Time escape

Time escape

...

...

...

Trumpet Kousaka Reina Nadashiko Kaori Yuuko Yoshikawa

 _(A/n sorry I don't know if her surname is correct)_

Euphonium Tanaka Asuka Oumae Kumiko

And for the solo Kousaka Reina you will do the solo.

Yes!

After Taki sensei speech.

All their eyes went to Reina.

A few moment past.

Reina...

Reina...

Reina...

Ahhhhjhh...

Did I do something wrong

Do I did something wrong to not deserving it...

Ahhhhh!?

Reina you did not do something wrong.

Why?

Why you said because you want to become special right?

Come on we have to go back at the club

Reina are you still mad.

Reina don't tell me you want to become special so,

Taki sensei will approach you.

Is it wrong to becoming special for him?

You like Taki sensei.

I like him Kumiko and I want him to approaching me.

You really have such a terrible personality.

But you like it.

Shut up.

Mi sbaglio?

Again did she speak different language this time?

Kumiko

Yes.

Did you open speak in different language.

Huh!

Did I speak Italian language again?

So it's Italian language.

You said you staying in Italy for so long Right?

Yes.

...

Reina are you sleeping.

Nope, just thinking about you.

Huh?

No what I mean is thinking about your Staying at Italy for only you in there.

Nope, if you think that I was lonely you got it wrong because the same as you I also want's to become special.

In what way you become special.

Because even though, my parent and my sister staying here in Japan.

There was someone I admire, and become friend with her.

And also a friend to lean on when you're in trouble, a butler and maid that always waiting you at the big house.

Your more than lonely today Kumiko do you miss them.

Of course I miss them because they are the most important friend to me..

Important friend? Is this important Friend is more important than me.

Huh?

Nothing, I mean are their something special friend to you Kumiko.

Yes, But there was someone that special and most precious to me.

If she heard that I'm sure she will be happy.

We have to go now

...

Ring...

Ring...

Cringgg...

Oh sorry I have to pick this now.

Oh okay

Hello.

Hello Kumiko~

Maria.

Tomorrow we will arrived at the Japan airport are you going to pick us.

Huh? Really but I thought you guys are already here.

If we already their do you think. We will not go there to your school.

We have something to fix here.

We?

Yes, Bella, Aurora and me

Maybe we will arrived sooner.

Why?

Because were using a private plane.

Okay then see you.

 _She look happy. Kumiko_

Who is on the phone?

Their coming.

Who will be coming?

Maybe I should have not asking you.

Friend and someone really special to me.

 _Who could it be?_

 _Who is this special to her?_

Reina why you look sad are you okay.

I'm fine.

Don't stress it out.

Huh?

I mean about the second year and the trumpet brass

Thank you, Kumiko.

You're welcome.

 **(Yung sa Mt Daichi watch niyo na lang po yung cut sa youtube ito po yung link watch?v=zFDZFtzmmiI)**

I'm Home

Welcome back

Mother Why did you not tell me that my friend in Italy will having a trip here?

Oh, Sorry we kinda busy today...

Mother, Please

Okay I'm sorry for not telling you.

By the way are you not going to see some of your old concert band?

I've heard that they already here.

Maybe they can see you with your new concert band at SunFes. ...

Kumiko, I'm sorry you don't have to mother, so who is the other school that will come on Japan, and mother, you have a good sources Your Father told me in the phone yesterday.

Mother, did you tell to father... Don't worry, you see if I tell to your father her beautiful daughter is in hospital.

What do you think he will do?

Thanks Mother.

You're welcome.

Who is the other school that will come here?

I only know the school of were my other former school mates and also Aurora, Bella, And Maria.

 _I've never thought that, Reina have a long crush to our teacher._

 _Furthermore... I couldn't ask her more... Maybe I should have to stop thinking about Reina for a while. But I just couldn't control myself and I still don't have her number. The bad thing was she know my terrible personality. I better support her for her love to Taki sensei._

...

...

...

Why I can't stop thinking about the phone calls... Kumiko is happy, I never see that face of her before. Reina Why Did you not asking her number. Just today nothing's special,

Hello Taki sensei.

Hello Kousaka San.

I have to tell you something.

What is it?

Can I ask if you know the number of Kumiko?

Oumae San.

Yes.

Why did you ask her to yourself?

Taki sensei.

Yes.

Seriously, Kousaka San.

Hello

Kousaka San, are you still in there.

...

...

...

Oh Oumae san what brings you back this both Iate at night?

Kumiko is in there.

Yes.

Ah Taki sensei, it seem that I forgot my phone at the room.

 _Oh she forgot her phone seriously Kumiko_.

Sensei, do you happen know Reina...

Did you say something Oumae san?

How's your Father...

His still in other country.

...

...

...

...

Now I'm in front of the school.

I should have asking Taki sensei about her phone number, but since Kumiko is here at school.. .

..

. ...

...

...

Kumiko.

Reina? What are you doing here?

Reina that was lame...

I should be the one asking you, Reina what are you doing here.

I'm here for asking something to Taki sensei.

... .

...

...

 _Why she's coming closer she's coming closer and closer Reina, maybe she will just... Before I said something... She whisper..._

Good luck, to your confession of love to sensei. I'll be waiting you in front of the gate...

... .

...

...

Why did you not ask her

Huh?

phone number.

I have to go know Taki sensei.

A few minutes later..

So you wait for me.

Sorry for asking this.

... .

...

Can you give me your phone

Huh

No I mean your phone number, Kumiko.

can we exchange email and phone number.

Kumiko..

OK.

...

...

...

...

...

...

I've never thought were the same route..

Ah right..

Maybe

you should give me your phone number too Reina

...

...

...

...

... .

..

Time pass.

Kumiko~

Kumiko

Kumiko.

Bang...

Seriously, When will you guys will stop doing this.

Sorry. Kumiko...

Kumiko~

Kumiko Sorry so please stop...

Aurora, Maria, Bella...

Stop crying now do you really miss us so badly...

Stop crying already.

Aunt

Mother.

Sleep well

But Aunt we want to talk to Kumiko.

Yes, Mother.

Mother?

Maria when did you call Aunt, Mother.

That's unfair.

Can you leave us...?

Yes Miss Mamiko.

Seriously, for time to time stop.

Sister

Sister?

I know this fake relationship.

Sorry, so did you bring it.

Kumiko~, Mio Amore.

We don't have to pretend when were in front of my family right?

Here.

I made it...

Necklace?

Like this.

Can I see?

...

Our couple ring.

Sorry then, you which one...

In your left ring finger.

Before I could even react she already putting it on my ring finger

..

...

...

...

...

Ti Amo

. ...

... ... .

... ...

Buona Notte

Buona Notte

Good night.

... ...

... ..

. ...

... ...

...

Kumiko are you still awake.

Yes I'm still awake why did you texting me this late at night now Kousaka Reina

Same goes for you why you're still awake.

A lot of thing happen.

What do you mean?

You see remember the phone call at school.

Yes

They're here already...

Is that so...

Then we should give them a welcome present.

Huh?

A present that they will like.

You don't have to...

All the band will give them a present.

You're not a President Reina.

I know, but knowing that your friend will here...

Reina, I don't think that will going to happen, because they have to wake up early morning for they daily routine and after that they go to their destination.

Oh I'm sorry, they're here for the trip.

Yes.

...

...

...

...

Kumiko can I call you.

But were texting right now.

Please.

 _Why Reina what's a call._

Sure.

... ...

... ...

... ...

You know that this is not my thing.

I know.

This time we will win gold.

Huh?

Kumiko

Sorry you said to me about you guys win a gold, but did not go to national, right?

Yes

So, this time we will go to national and win a gold.

Sure.

.. ...

... .

.. ...

Kumiko

Aurora?

Who's in the phone?

Kumiko who's Aurora?

Huh?

I'm asking you who in the phone.

A friend of mine.

Hey, Sorry for the late introduction.

I'm Kumiko friend too, thank you for being a friend of my childhood friend.

Aurora, you better to go back too sleep..

I can't sleep..

Why?

Your name?

Kousaka Reina.

Oh and she's same as you Aurora.

Really?

Yes, Really,

Your also in concert band Reina.

Aurora..

What!?

Don't call someone by her giving name.

Its okay Kumiko.

Kumiko?

Why she call you Kumiko, Kumiko I know she's a friend of yours if she called you by your Japanese name maybe we will called you by your nickname or your Italian name. back then,

Stop it!?

Then this is secret call.

Secret call?

I want to meet you Kousaka Reina.

Buona Notte

Buona Notte, Aurora.

Sorry about Aurora,

It's fine.

See you tomorrow

See you,

Good night.

Good night.

…

…..

….

I want to know her Italian name?

I want to know Kumiko's name in Italy?

I want to also know her nickname

I can't wait for the school festival

What kind of friend that Kumiko have, when she's still in Italy.

But it seems that Aurora girl is nice maybe I can also be friend to her.

 _ **(A/N sorry about the agata festival yung about sa national na sinabi ni Reina. "At the competition, you asked if I really thought we should make the national. That's terrible things to say" and think reina said this to kumiko I know your school before winning straight in every concert competition so,**_

 _ **I'm sorry, "but I honestly thought it was weird, then you're insulting me".**_

" _ **No, it's confession of love."**_

 _ **Seriously, Reina why you said it to her.**_

 _ **There's no way, you're serious and Kumiko thinking about this (why did she tell me that)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 _Sunrise Festival_

 _(A/n Reina point of view)_

 _Today is the day of SunFes I can't wait to see Kumiko_

 _A lot of things happen, Thank God, Kumiko did not answer even bothering about the things I said to her during our visit, I don't know, why I said those words, maybe it's just bother me of what her doctor said._

 _Reina, breakfast is ready,_

 _I'm coming, Mom._

 _Where is Father?_

 _He need to go, something's coming to his workplace._

 _Is that so?_

 _Reina._

 _Yes, what is it mother._

 _Did you perhaps, a schoolmate of the famous daughter of Mr. Kentaro Oumae?_

 _Nope, were just a co-band why did you ask?_

 _You know your mentor, always talking to him right?_

 _Oh, you mean Taki sensei_

 _So, His now a mentor in your school._

 _Mother I Know you're a big fan of Mr. Kentaro same goes to father to, so what is it this time._

 _I want to ask if I can come to festival, and watching your performance._

 _But, you have a work today._

 _My co-worker say that they will also coming to watch the performance of the different school._

 _Ok._

 _Oh and your father will come after his work_

 _So you guys will come to watch the festival,_

 _Of course._

 _Fine._

 _Let's go._

 _I want to see kumiko_

 _Reina, did you say something,_

 _I said lets go._

 _Reina,_

 _Yes,_

 _When did you become interest reading books?_

 _You see, that's not you at all._

 _Mother was right I did not read any book at all,_

 _Just recently,_

 _I hope we can see Mr. Kentaro Oumae._

 _Oh, you're done reading it._

 _Yes Mother_

 _Mom eyes on the road_

 _Oh sorry..._

 _Maybe I should search something on internet for a while_

 _Searching…._

 _Searching…._

 _Searching…._

 _Searching…_

 _Searching…._

 _Searching…._

 _Searching…._

 _Searching…._

 _Searching…._

 _And found, some quote_

 _And I randomly screenshots on my phone_

"Friendship ... is born at the moment when one man says to another "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . ."  
― **C.S. Lewis** , **The Four Loves**

Reina, dear your phone is noisy,

Sorry Mom

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."  
― **Elbert Hubbard**

 _I still don't know about her. But, she know me, she know that I like taki sensei_

"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you."  
― **Joan Powers** , **Pooh's Little Instruction Book**

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift of God, which is why we call it the present."  
― **Bil Keane**

 _Reina, Dear... Were here at your father's work_

 _Where still not going too._

 _No, we have to wait to your father here. He said he will be here within a minute,_

 _Okay,_

 _…._

 _…._

 _…_

 _…._

 _Sorry,_

 _Father what is your holding,_

 _Camera?_

 _Don't tell me you're going to used that taking a picture with…._

 _Exactly..._

 _What we still don't know if her father is coming_

 _I'm sure he will come,_

 _Fine, I will stop complaining you right now father, but don't get your hopes._

 _Okay, we have to play a song,_

 _Old song, since my parent is also a fans of Michael learns to Rocks_

 _"_ You took my heart away"

Staring at the moon so blue  
Turning all my thoughts to you  
I was without hopes or dreams  
I tried to dull an inner scream but you  
Saw me through

Walking on a path of air  
See your faces everywhere  
As you melt this heart of stone  
You take my hand to guide me home and now  
I'm in love

You took my heart away  
When my whole world was gray  
You gave me everything  
And a little bit more  
And when it's cold at night  
And you sleep by my side  
You become the meaning of my life

Living in a world so cold  
You are there to warm my soul  
You came to mend a broken heart  
You gave my life a brand new start and now  
I'm in love

You took my heart away  
When my whole world was gray  
You gave me everything  
And a little bit more  
And when it's cold at night  
And you sleep by my side  
You become the meaning of my life

Holding your hand  
I won't fear tomorrow  
Here where we stand  
We'll never be alone

You took my heart away  
When my whole world was gray  
You gave me everything  
And a little bit more  
And when it's cold at night  
And you sleep by my side  
You become the meaning of my life

You become the meaning of my life  
You become the meaning  
You become the meaning of, my life

 _Oh my, mother and father been singing this song._

 _Maybe because this song is there, love song.._

 _A few minute pass._

 _Where here, finally I can see Kumiko, why I want to see her,_

 _Miss excuse me..._

 _Yes,_

 _Is this school name "Kitauji high school"._

 _Yes_

 _Finally, we can meet her._

 _Can we come with you guys?_

 _Miss_

 _I'm sorry, for being rude, I'm Katlin Fontana, and this two is Lucy De Palma, and Arianna De Luca._

 _I'm sorry, but I've never seen you guys before..._

 _Were hear for our school field trip,_

 _ **They're beautiful and same as kumiko, they're language is weird, I mean, the way they speak in Nihongo is same as Kumiko.**_

 _Sure, why not._

 _You guys are pretty._

 _Grazie,_

 _Uhmmm…_

 _I'm sorry grazie in English means thank you._

 _You're welcome. Shall we go then?_

 _Mom, were still don't know…_

 _Reina, dear let's go..._

 _Sorry for asking you this, but are you guys are from Italy?_

 _Yes, how do you know...?_

 _I just happen know, because your_ Nihongo (Japanese Language) is weird.

Are you a student here?

Yes, How about you, what is the name of your school?

The name of our school is.

Before I said the name of our school, you should say your name first bellissimo.

Huh? I dont speak italian language.

How I wish Kumiko was here. So she can translate it.

...

...

...

Did i say something ?

Yes,..

You must be cofused about the word bellissimo.

Yes,

Bellissimo means beautiful

Kousaka Reina, My name is Kousaka Reina, and this two are my parents...

Scuala secondaria di secondo grado. That's the name of our school,

Sounds familiar..

Do you perhaps know Scuola secondaria di primo grado

That is the school we came from, Lucy is our president, and I am the vice president of the concert band.

And Scuala secondaria di secondo grado. A high school,

We have to go now or else my senpai wi be mad on me..

Okay..

Shall we

Kousaka san , Senpai looking at you.

Who are they,

My parents

No,

The three beautiful lady behind you..

Hazuki, Reina, Asuka senpai and the other been lookig at you shall we go?

ho finalmente trovato, molto tempo che non ci vediamo, Isabella ( I've finally found you, long time no see, Isabella)

Kumiko, who are they're talking about, do you know her.

Lo stesso vale per te, il tempo che non ci vediamo., Kathlin (same goes to you, long time no see)

What's that expression

Ho saziato la mia sete alla fontana dei tuoi baci.(A/n I quenched my thirst at your fountain of kisses)

 **Let's go, senpai been looking at you to.**

Kumiko

Kumiko

Oh my, you're so cold, Isabella

Isabella, why she's been calling you, Isabella.

Kumiko, Kumiko is her name, don't ever call my friend… shh…

Maybe we should have to go now Reina Dear...

Okay…

Kumiko…

Isabella, you should tell them right...

Sono anni che ti stavo cercando. (A/n I have been searching for you for years.)

Shall we go back where you came from, il mio presto per essere moglie (A/n my soon to be wife)

 **Let's go**

 _Who is Katlin in life of Kumiko?_

I don't know what are you talking about Miss but, can you see you've been bothering my honey,

 _Tanaka senpai just said Honey, to Kumiko_

And who are you?

Tanaka Asuka, Vice president, a leader of euphonium section, and also girlfriend of this girl. Right honey.

Asuka Senpai

Tanaka senpai

Tanaka senpai

You've been bothering my honey?

Honey? Is it true, Isabella?

Oh my, Kumiko Honey, who is she?

 _(I don't know, why but when, Tanaka senpai said the word honey I couldn't say anything at all, but thanks to her she seems, believing, what Tanaka senpai said)_

I don't think your mistaken here... Because I and Isabella is soon to be married...

Kumiko honey, is it true...

No, Asuka, because this person is the one I said to you before...

So this person who broke your heart...

 **Quei giuramenti, quei profumi, quei baci infiniti, rinasceranno (A/n** those promises, those perfumes, those kisses, they will arrive again)

 **No they will not!? And It will not going to happen!?**

 **Asuka and I are dating, so stop bothering me, you know what, everytime I saw your face, I want to die I want to jump in the cliff...**

Isabella, I still love you, and I know you two are not dating

 _(Reina Thinking here) Why this heart of mine won't listen to me. It hurt's so bad when, Kumiko said those word, why? I'm feeling this way..._

You still have some terrible personality, and I know you guys are not dating, because you always gripping your hand, and squeezing, and even trying to averting your eyes…

And If we're not...

 _(Asuka senpai thinking here) Kumiko chan is trembling,the girl was right? What did this girl, do to her?_

 **So che posso sognare, so che non ti avrò mai, ma so anche che non potrò mai smettere d'amarti! (A/n** I know I can dream, I know I will never have you, but I also know I will never stop loving you!)

 **Se sai già? Quindi, smettere di preoccuparsi di me più !? (**  
If you already know? So, stop worrying about me anymore!?)

 **La mia anima é umida se no c'é il tuo sole ad asciugarla (A/n** My soul is moist if I don't have your sun to dry it.)

 **Poi, trovare qualcuno ti amerà. Vedete io già, qualcuno che ti amo? (A/n then, find someone will love you. You see I already, someone that I love?)**

Chi, non mi dica che è Maria? (A/n who, don't tell me it's Maria?)

 **Sì, è Maria ..** **(A/n** Yes, its Maria...)

Let's Go…

….

….

….

….

….

(hug), Thank you Asuka senpai, for holding my hand.

 _She's Hugging Asuka senpai_

No Problem. You have to stop hugging me now Kumiko chan.

Why should I Asuka senpai, **Hai dato un senso alla mia vita**. (A/n you have given sense to my life)

Kumiko chan...

You see Asuka senpai **L'amore domina senza regole**. (A/n Love rules without rules.)

 _What did she said, to tanaka senpai..._

Kumiko…

Kumiko Your flirting with Tanaka senpai again.

What did you said, Katou san

Nothing,

Kumiko chan,

Ah sorry, did I say something again.

So, who is she?

Who?

The girl that seems so close to you.

It's a long story, Asuka senpai,

I feel like you don't want to tell us, Kumiko.

That's not what you think, Reina

Then who is Katlin?

An old classmate, and she's also my senpai.

What else Kumiko,

Hazuki, it's a long story...

Then, make it short, Kumiko chan, because you're trembling... and the way that Katlin girl was saying a few minutes ago she's saying true...

Tanaka senpai we have to go now...

Tanaka senpai If Kumiko don't want to then, we don't have to push her.

Like I said, she's those three are also a part in concert band, and also she's and Katlin is my senpai..

And? What is Kumiko?

Kumiko chan like what Katou san say,

She's my first love,

First love, but she's a girl? Kumiko.

Is it wrong to fall in love I know it's called forbidden love, but she said, she love me, so she confess to me, and and were dating for long then, she suddenly say that she found someone better than me.

And she's the reason why I've have my trauma, to fall in love again. Because

" **There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."**

Feelings that never show in front to anyone else.

Sorry I should have not lie to you Asuka senpai, Hazuki, Reina.

Kumiko, **"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."**

Thank you, but..

Do you understand my confession of love...?

Do you know this poem.. I place my hand to kumiko and this.

I love you with my heart  
I love you with my soul  
I know you don't believe in me  
but trust me for I know  
my love is deep  
my love is true  
and it will never fade  
so tell me now  
and tell me true  
DO YOU LOVE ME TOO?

 **A/N Source:** **poem/confession-of-love**

Oh my, being straightforward today, Kousaka san. But you see...

She's been like this, when you guys visting the hospital.

Then, you just been pretending, kumiko

Kumiko chan what did she say to you,

 _ **Don't tell me she was just waiting to for us to go home, so she can tell her feeling true feelings**_

Kumiko,

If I remember it correctly she said something like this ( kumiko will imitating reina here)

 **You don't have to say it but I know** **  
** **There's only one person in you** **  
** **And that's me** **  
** **In case you notice my trembling heart** **  
** **I couldn't even breathe loudly** **  
** **That was me**

 _Maybe that's not love, because you like taki sensei_

If you want to confess, why confess to taki sensei, Kousaka san.

Tanaka senpai is right? Kousaka san.

 **il colpo di fulmine é la cosa che fa guadagnare piu tempo** (A/n love at first site is something that lets you waste no time.)

Kumiko chan you're saying something we don't understand again.

Sorry I mean Love at first site is something that lets you waste no time.

Shall we go…?

Time escape….

….

Welcome to SunFes

Fidget

Fidget

Fidget

Fidget

Senpai who's that?

Who are you talking about Kumiko?

That school, blue one.

That's Rikka High School Kumiko, and they're also famous here,

So that was, Rikka High School

Their one of the top school

Oh my, and we are also next to them.

It's really bad...

Kumiko.

Oh, my, oh my, Why is she there...

Kumiko

Sorry, Hazuki, Midori, Natsuki senpai

Kumiko, where are you going?

I just happen that I know that girl over there...

Kumiko, wait

Oh Reina.

Kumiko where are you going.

It's just that I know that girl over there….

Kumiko, you know Azusa Sasaki…

You know her, Reina. That's great, I just need to say something to her.

She's my classmate in middle school, now I'm asking you, why you knew her.

You just need to say something to her.

Yes, because, she take an entrance exam here at _"Kitauji high school"._

….

….

I should have to go, and maybe asking her phone number…

Ouch… Ouch...

 **What was that for, Reina? Why you pinching me**

Did I pinch you?

Yes, you did. I have to go now...

 **Ouch, not again!**

 **Don't. You. Ever. Go. And. Greet. Her. Or. Else.**

 **I. will. Not. Going. To. Talked. To. You. Anymore.**

 **Do you understand my confession of love to you…? Kumiko**

 **Seriously,** **Sei pazzo? È davvero strano, Reina. Ma il vostro non è la mia ragazza mi chiede, non andare Azusa chan. (A/n Are you crazy? You really weird, Reina. But you're not my girlfriend to asking me, not to go Azusa chan.)**

What did you say Kumiko!

Nothing, Even. If. You. Say it. I. Will. Go. And. Talked. To. Her.

 **Do you understand my confession of love to you…? Kumiko**

 **Seriously, Ask. I. Said.** **Sei. Non. Mio. Fidanzata, So. fermarmi. A. Incontrare. Qualcuno, E '. Non. Il tuo. Attività commerciale. Tu. Anche. Peggiore di. Mio. Fidanzata!.. (A/n. You're. Not. My. Girlfriend, So. Stopping me. To. Meet. Someone, It's. Not. Your. Business. You. Even. Worse Than. My. Girlfriend!..)**

 _I don't understand what she said, but kumiko is mad hmmm nope, she's not mad she seems piss off. Is she angry at me?_

Kumiko...

If you don't want to talk to me, then FINE!

Kumiko, Wait...

She's talking to her.

Kousaka san. What happen...?

Nothing...

Okay.

I have to say sorry to her, I should to apologies to her.

I have to...

Time pass

What should we do? She's mad at me

Time Pass

Rikka High School

I heard the our concert band say

What is this? It's crazy

They're coming…

They're way to good…

Right

They haven't missed a beat.

This is going to be tragic for us.

I also heard nadaseko senpai comforting yoshikawa senpai

Take a deep breathe

Okay

And so the other band saying this

I'm losing confidence

It's Okay, stay calm.

Hey, were almost up.

Get a grip, every-

You idiot, why are you making noise, kousaka?

Didn't they tell us we're not allowed to make noise when were here?

Sorry

Oh, it's just Reina.

Senpai, Natsuki senpai

What is it Kumiko.

It's my first time, seeing Rikka high school

You mean, playing

Yes. And I heard the other bad saying this word

That persistent devil kept making us do the same thing over and over

Let's show him have it down pat.

Hahahahaha, kumiko really, stop imitating the other member of our band,

Hahahahahaha, maybe they're talking about taki sensei

Eh… is that so,

 _Why, Nakagawa senpai is laughing_

Why are you laughing Nakagawa?

Because of Kumiko.

What did Kumiko say to you Nakagawa?

Maybe she's saying some weird stuffs again.

That surprised me.

Next Kitauji high school concert band

Sensei, were up

It's our turn now..

Sensei ?  
Music is not supposed to be something you do to show off your abilities to your rivals.

But the many spectators and students of other schools still don't know what Kitauji is capable of so,

I believe today is good opportunity for them to show off what Kitauji is made of.

Yes.

Rydeen

Look at the euphonium section is that the girl?

Who?

The girl over there, that's her right the one who interview in international Piano competition

Yes It was her.. We better take a picture of her. Later

Yes,

KUMIKO!

ISABELLA

MIO AMORE

LOOK OVER HERE, KUMIKO DEAR

Who are they…?

Oh my, it's that Mr. and Ms. Oumae? Together with their older daughter,

Maybe, they're here to support their younger daughter.

More importantly, the three beautiful foreigner there. They are.

Maria L'acqua, and the two sister, Bella and Aurora Sebastian.

Time escape….

Mother where are we going?

Reina, dear you see. Mr. Oumae is here.

And where also lucky, because the daughter of famous euphonium is also here..

Oh that two over there is also famous trumpet player too

My parents are now there talking to kumiko's parents together with taki sensei

Kumiko.. Sorry,

Onee chan your so mean?

Eh.. Why?

You did say, that you guys are coming..

Sorry, father told us that he will come..

Mio Amore..

Maria, You should stop.

Your so mean, Mamiko one chan.

Onee chan?

Hahaha

Onee chan you know that she quite teasing right?

You better behalf yourself Maria chan!?

Hahaha

Kumiko, where the girl on the phone last night

She's there.

Where.

The girl holding trumpet

Hi,

Don't touch Kaori senpai.

Kumiko,  
Bella.

Who's that girl,

Who

The one who just wipe my sister hand

Yoshikawa Yuuko

Who she think she is.

Oh, my she got a little excited, and holding someone's hand

This is not good at all

.Ko!

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Hey, Bella don't be so mean, to mio amore

We better go to we're she is... or else-

We're too late….

.KO…..

They seems close

I've never see kumiko like that before,

Katou san,

Off course

Skin ship and that oppai chan

Oppai Chan?

Really, you do love oppai so bad.

Hahaha

Kousaka san, Are you oka, you look like you defeated.

Wait they coming these way..

Your right,

You idiot.

Bella, Isabella, said sorry,

Then, tell me, why she eager to go here.

You know her very well Kumiko.

And she also, want to meet this girl.

Who's this girl you guys been talking about since this morning...

Shut Up! Maria,

Seems the girls Kumiko in front is in the bad mood

And the girl beside her is been holding Kimiko's hand

Your right, and Kumiko also it's okay, and happy..

Oppai chan

OPPAI CHAN…

Kyaahhh!

What happen?

Sorry I have to go,

Hey you, I'm not done yet,

Yuuko..

But, Kaori senpai, she used your trumpet...

You see, it's indirect….

Yuuko, Can you see her she's a foreigner.

Maybe we have to join where the other's

Who is she?

Who?

The girl, just now...

Hey, you, what are you doing to my sister?

Sister..

Aurora

Aurora

OPPAI CHAN!

What is she talking about?

Isabella

Kumiko You know them

Hazuki, Yes! They're my friend.

Kumiko?

Let go of my sister

Isabella, please stop her...

Midori, stop that, can you see, the other been looking at you, like a molester.

Then, how about you, kumiko chan.

Asuka senpai.

Kumiko?

This is her right?

Eh…

What are you talking about?

Let go of Kaori senpai?

Don't hug her.

Sister, could you please, help me her..

Sorry

But, I just can't control my self, when I see her

Reina, Can we play together

This girl is not Kousaka san..

Kumiko, is it true?

That's not Reina, Aurora

Because Kousaka Reina is over there..

Are you Reina?

She's Petite?

So, you're Reina?

I'm not Kousaka san.

That's Kawashima Midori

?

Then, where is Reina, Ku. Mi. Ko….

The girl over there

Maria can you let go Kumiko,

Why should I?

Kumiko,

Isabella

Kumiko

Why should I?

Because if you don't she will stuck in your back forever

BACK HUG IS THE BEST! RIGHT MIO AMORE..

Kumiko..

I will just say something to her.

(Whispering random Italian phrase will be fine.)

Fine I will

You will what?

Maria

Yes, Mio Amore

Ho scritto una storia d'amore senza inizio e senza fine...per scriverla con te. (A/n I have written a love story without a beginning or ending...so that we may write it together.)

Amore é gioia, amore é gelosia, amore é soffrire, amore é tenerezza, amore é calore. Amore sei tu! (A/n Love is joy, love is jealousy, love is suffering, love is tenderness, love is hot. Love is you!) 

Ti sognero' tutta la notte fino al mattino. (A/nI will dream of you all night until morning.)

So can you let go of me now,

I don't know what kumiko tell to her but

Reina san..

 _(A/N Reina Thought) What is the formality, is she still mad about I said to her..._

 _But now I know what this feelings is, is she still mad of what I said to her._

Yes, Kumiko

Aurora this is Reina san, Reina san this is Aurora.

Ciao, Bella. (A/n Hello, beautiful.) 🙇

Sister

Aurora

She said Hello, Beautiful

Ouch...!

Isabella, don't flirt with someone

Come here…

Ouch…

Don't pinch, Kumiko

She's right.

Oh my,

What are doing to Kumiko chan..

But, Don't Bully oumae san

Oh my, you're bullying your amore,

So your name is Reina

It's nice to meet you, I'm Aurora Sebastian

It's nice meeting you all.

Maria greet them and stop hugging your amore.

And you

Petite girl over there...

It's not nice touching the breast of my little sister so often...

She have a name Aurora..

Shut Up! Kumiko, Did I say you can speak

I'm sorry

My name is Bella Sebastian as you can see I'm Aurora little sister...

An, you over there…

You're scaring me to death Aurora...

SHUT UP!

Are you going to let go Isabella or I will force you!

Isabella help me…

ISABELLA…

I'm sorry, but, you know that, she's mad right now, so let go of me now..

FINE! YOU'RE NO FUN AT ALL, AURORA,

OH MY, DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?

MISS PREVENT?

I'm not prevent

Then, stop clinging so close to Isabella.

I'm Maria L'acqua, I play euphonium. Same instrument as Isabella.

Kumiko

I'm sorry,

Sorry?

Reina san. I don't know what you're talking about.

 _Kumiko I love you…_

 _I really do love you,_

Reina san your close

I told you to call me Reina?

I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for saying it, But can you give me chance..

And there's a quote that sinking in my mind.

 **A/n Reina saying this to Kumiko, while she's closer.**

" **Being my best friend, you are the shoulder I lean on, the person I can run to, the love of my life, and my everything."**

" **There would always be one person who could make every moment magical for you. The one who becomes your best friend and lover at the same time."**

Maybe we still not too close to each other, but all the words I say to you, every sentence, I said to you is from the buttons on my heart, Kumiko I mean it...

Before we came here and I found this poem. While searching quotes, at the same time searching about you.

(A/n Reina confession to Kumiko)

C **onfessing my love to you**

 **I want to love you  
But I'm not allowed...  
But that makes me want it even more, so  
I found myself falling farther  
into love with you  
After I promised myself I would not  
I can't believe I have done this  
But why do I feel I've done nothing wrong  
I trust myself  
with every word that falls across my lips  
I trust I won't say something wrong  
That would put me in danger of you leaving me  
I can't help myself but stare  
In to the depth of infinity in your eyes  
I want you to know  
That I have never lied, all I've ever said  
Is all I've ever meant  
All the feelings that I've had  
Have been all I had to give to you**

 **The only proof I've had of you  
Was a picture in my mind,  
A sketch of every wrinkle in  
your smile  
all the happiness in your eyes  
Enough to get me through the day, until  
I spoke to you again.  
The comfort in your voice  
Makes me nervous,  
beyond belief, I can't quite put  
my finger on just how much you get to me.**

 **But it shouldn't be this way, you  
Shouldn't have this effect on me.  
You're not mine to love, to hold  
throughout the night.  
I just needed you to know  
how much I really cared  
about you.  
And I know you care a lot about me.  
I love you so much, but you now  
This could never be.  
For all I am now, is a whisper  
In the wind, lightly gracing your ear  
with the secrets I have held.  
Confessing my love to you.**

(A/N /poem/1176969-Confessing-my-love-to-you-by-Hallucinations)

Reina, I know, How you feel, but you feel towards me is not love,

What do you mean..  
You said, that you have a feelings to Taki- sensei,

Youre cruel, Reina.

Kumiko, I really do love you.

How about taki sensei.

I don't love him, I don't love Taki sensei,

You're the one cruel here Kumiko

How do I start?  
What do I say?  
I love you and you take my breath away?  
Do I say hold me tight, keep me warm all through the night?  
So how do I start?  
I start like this: hold me, love me, teach me, move me, motivate me to do something great.  
Now that I've started, how do I end?  
I end like this  
I LOVE YOU!

Source: poem/how-do-i-start

 _ **(A/n Kumiko thought)**_

 _ **Love is like a river,  
A never ending stream.  
Love is shared by each other,  
To answer someone's dream.**_

 _ **It's a never ending story,  
Love is not a lie.  
You can share in all its glory,  
For love will never die.**_

 _ **Love is all around you,  
The moon and stars above.  
Love is a gift from God,  
And God is a gift of love.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Source:**_ _ **poem/gods-gift-4**_

 _ **(A/N Reina Thought)**_

 _I love you so deeply_ _  
I love you so much  
I love the sound of your voice_ _  
And the way we used to touch_ __

 _I love your kind and thoughtful ways_ _  
And the joy you bring to my life every day_ _  
I love you today as I have from the start_ _  
I'll love you forever with all my heart.  
_  
Source: poem/love-poem

I'm Sorry But I really love you, After all this is my confession of my love..

Kumiko, I love you,

😢, 😢, 😢, 😢

Kumiko,

Kumiko,

I have to go..

Ku.. Me… Ko..

Time escape

Welcome back,

I'm Home

Dinner is ready..

You better change,

I make her cry?

I make kumiko cry..

Reina What have you done,

Reina,Kiss me, Reina, why?

I don't know, but why? Why?

Hey, Maria, Why you're in their

Aurora, Bella.

Did you see her Eyes?

I don't know, but, is it better you three live her alone,

Uncle Kenataro

Aunt Akiko

Mamiko.

What are you guys doing here in front of my door? ( -_-)

You see your father wants to hear your voice...

Right, Dear.

Yes.

Kumiko we want to hear it too…

Now I'm on my room playing a random music to my phone

(A/n here is Reina Playlist)

Reina Playlist

Evanescence – My Immortal

Secondhand Serenade – Fall For You

Christina Perri – Jar of heart

3 doors down – Here without You

P!nk – Try

Avril Lavigne – Wish you here

Lady Antebellum – Need you now

Hinder – Lips of an angel

Oasis – Wonder wall

Aerosmith – I don't wanna miss a thing.

Magic – Stupid me

Jung Eunji – It's Okay

At the Oumae Residents.

I Scream Chocolatl

The scattered me of that time  
Is in the hand reaching out  
Locked away in a small box  
Is the unknown taste I thought I knew

Each time I fill my mouth with these painful wounds  
The envy, the passion, the coldness, the light,  
The rejection, the hope, it all gets entangled, I can do nothing  
I scream

These sweet and melting, black emotions are like chocolatl.  
All of my ideals have already burnt out  
"Weakling" won't stop ringing in my ears  
As I overflow, find me

The image I believed I looked like  
Is not in the box I was born with  
The regret I looked into detached from me  
And melted away

But my miserable weakness remained  
With the decorations of my nature spit out  
I can only stand in shock from this great fear  
I scream

These sweet and melting, bitter impulses are like chocolatl  
All of my reasons have already roasted away  
This brilliant, beautiful lie  
Is something I cannot accept

The scattered pieces of myself  
I hesitate to even pick them up

Search for me in this torn scenery  
Was that absurd voice looking for a place to belong?  
I don't want to think about my overflowing heart

Melting together, red and red, this feeling I don't know  
In the ashes of my ideals, this blackened sky  
Is so dazzling I can see nothing else  
Find the true me

 _(A/N Kumiko thought here) Really I still cannot control my feelings anymore, I wanted to cry, why, Why, Why? Reina, Why did you do that, Why do you have to kiss me, when know that kiss is not really meant for me…. The kiss that you just gave me, it's not the kiss for me, But A kiss for someone really close to you, someone I know, You're thinking about him when you kiss me, You're the same us Katlin, Your cruel, Reina…._

Kumiko, are you really okay,

Yes, I'm fine onee chan

You seems in deep thought.

So what's next

Can you play other song,

Sure.

But, wait.

What is it? Father

You see I have another tour.

So, father, have another tour?

Yes, I want all my family will be there.

I want too go, It's been along year since I saw father performance in live.

Okay, Mamiko, will come, how about you three.

We want too, but.. we have some projects we have to pass.

Mother, Kumiko, how about you two..

I want to go together, but how about school.

I told them already

Father..

Then, I have no choice but to go.

Thank you so much Akiko..

And also kumiko..

What time we will go.

Today?

Huh! Father you kidding right?

Nope, I'm not..

Father…

Kumiko…

Fine, Tomorrow after your concert band, practice, and were going to used the private plane..

Can Kumiko will play another song,

Ridin' round in my Cadillac  
Thinkin' 'bout the day that I first saw you  
Nothin' compares to what we had  
And baby that won't change  
I want you babe  
I still want you babe  
I still want you

Summer days with my honey  
Worried 'bout not a thing  
Back in the day when things were easier than the breeze  
Who knew that kiss was the last one  
I never thought we would change  
Baby I'm missing you

Oh we shoulda been forever but fell apart  
Might have separated but you took my heart  
Always knew I wasn't really over us  
And sometimes I catch myself

Ridin' round in my Cadillac  
Thinkin' 'bout the day that I first saw you  
Nothin' compares to what we had  
And baby that won't change  
I want you babe  
I still want you babe  
I still want you  
You yea

Memories last forever  
So how could I just forget  
Made everything from nothin' 'cause time was all we spent

Oh we shoulda been forever but fell apart  
Might have separated but you took my heart  
Always knew I wasn't really over us  
And sometimes I catch myself

Ridin' round in my Cadillac  
Thinkin' bout the day that I first saw you  
Nothin' compares to what we had  
And baby that won't change  
I want you babe  
I still want you babe  
I still want you  
You, yea  
Oh baby, oh baby

End

Aurora: Good night, Isabella

Bella: Sleep tight, Kumiko

You two sweet dream, sleep tight, Aurora, Bella

(A/n Kumiko/ Isabella talking some random Italian sweet phrase)

 **Maria:Tu sei l'unico per me, Non posso vivere senza di te**

 **Ti penso sempre**

Kumiko: **Sono dipendente dei tuoi baci**

 **Sei la mia vita**

 **Maria: Sei il migliore**

 **io e te mai soli**

Kumiko: **io e te per sempre**

 **Maria: Sei tutto cio' di cui ho bisogno**

Kumiko: **Sei tutto per me**

 **Maria: Sei il mio incantesimo**

Kumiko: **Tu sei il sole del mio giorno**

 **Maria: Sono pazzo di te**

Kumiko: **Che cosa desideri?**

(A/n this is the meaning of the word they say)

 **Tu sei l'unico per me** \- you're the only one for me

 **Non posso vivere senza di te** \- I can't live without you

 **Ti penso sempre** \- I'm always thinking about you.

 **Sono dipendente dei tuoi baci** \- I'm addicted to your kisses

 **Sei la mia vita** -You are my life

 **Sei il migliore** \- you're the best

 **io e te mai soli** \- you and me never alone

 **io e te per sempre** \- you and me for ever

 **Sei tutto cio' di cui ho bisogno** \- you're everything I need

 **Sei tutto per me** \- you're everything for me

 **Sei il mio incantesimo** \- you're my enchantment

 **Tu sei il sole del mio giorno** \- you are the sunshine of my day

 **Sono pazzo di te** \- I'm crazy about you

 **Che cosa desideri?** \- What is your desire?

Isabella C'era la luna quella sera, ma quando tu te ne andasti si nascose umiliata dietro una nuvola **. (A/nThere was the moon that evening, but when you left it hid behind a cloud, humiliated)**

Tu sei una stella... La mia stella. **(You are a star, my star.)**

**A/N (UNION OF AURORA, MAMIKO, BELLA, WITH KUMIKO'S PARENT)**

" **ARE DONE WITH A SWEET PHRASE OR THERE'S MORE"**

 **Bella and Aurora: Just give to her already...**

 **This ring is my symbol that your mine, Mio Amore.**

 **Mamiko: THIS IS THE BEST, SAY IT, AND SAY YES! KUMIKO**

 **Do you understand? Kumiko..**

 **Parents: Oh my, it's just for, fake relationship right?**

 **(A/N kindly visit the think so you can see the image below..)**

 **.**

 **And here is the picture of the ring**

 **(A/N kindly visit the think so you can see the image below..)**

 **.**

 **Kumiko: Fine, I will accept that ring and necklace.**

 **Maria: Thank you, Kumiko, Thank you.**

 **Buona notte, Isabella**

 **Buona notte, Maria**

 **BUONA NOTTE ONEE CHAN, FATHER, MOTHER, BELLA AND AURORA..**

 **Time escape**

(A/n Kumiko playing this track) All time Low Therapy

My ship went down in a sea of sound  
When I woke up alone, I had everything  
A handful of moments, I wished I could change  
And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade

In a city of fools, I was careful and cool  
But they tore me apart like a hurricane  
A handful of moments, I wished I could change  
But I was carried away

Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
And you can keep all your misery

My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd  
I think that keeping this up could be dangerous  
I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone  
And the experts say I'm delirious

Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
You can take back your misery

Arrogant boy  
Love yourself so no one has to  
They're better off without you  
(They're better off without you)

Arrogant boy  
'Cause a scene like you're supposed to  
They'll fall asleep without you  
You're lucky if your memory remains

Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
You can take back your misery

Therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
And you can choke on your misery

(A/n just think Kumiko singing Ariana Grande – Cadillac Song)

(Therapy by All time low)

Meanwhile at the house of Kousaka

Someone still thinking kumiko at the middle of the night,

Tomorrow, I will talked to her, I need to tell her, I will confess to her again,

But why, Why do I feel like this, why she cannot accept my confession. Do I deserve this. But why when I kiss you, Why do I think that I hope it's Taki sensei, Do I Really love you..I admit that I have a crush to my mentor, because his kind, his intelligence, Why did I kiss her.. Why do I kiss Kumiko, I wish nothing will change, Kumiko, I wish There's nothing change, I'm eager to know feelings without even knowing, That I make you feels that way.. Hurting you my friend….

Do I deserved another chance, Do I deserve this….

And I see her face, she's crying, Kumiko's crying face, and the word she said to me…

Then, I feel my tears… 😢😢😢😢

And I play another song on my phone

Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything

When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else

 **Whoa it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay**

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real  
Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us

Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late (too late)

Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay

 **You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real  
Well the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before**

But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Well truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before  
Oh you know that I love you a little less than before

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again

On Monday, I wake up and yawn;  
On Tuesday, I open the window.  
Come Wednesday, I exchange a kiss with someone;  
Come Thursday, I come to know love;  
On Friday, I lose it.  
And come Saturday, I sleep again.

Another weekend comes around again; what is there to worry about?  
The days never seem to change at all. But elsewhere lies a certain history...

Once Upon a Time...  
"Long, long ago," it's a story from far away,  
It's simply wondrous, the first page of the story of life.  
In the invisible world I'm gazing out from now,  
Won't someone wind my key and make the gears of Sunday turn?

Birthdays, anniversaries, days of blessing all pass me by a week at a time.  
This is the story of my own beginning.

Once Upon a Time...  
"Long ago," no, this is a story of the present.  
It's simply wondrous, the first page of the story of life.  
I am still locked away in the invisible world,  
But you'll wind my key and make the gears of Sunday turn.

and when I heard the the next song I sing from the my with my heart content

I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me, show me

(I wanna know what) I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me (and I feeling so much love)  
AI want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me

I wanna know what love is  
Let's talk about love  
I want you to show me

(A/N Another Reina playlist/ Kumiko Playlist Italic for kumiko, and bold font will be Reina)

Love the way you lie

Kumiko _:_ _"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? / That's alright because I like the way it hurts / Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? That's alright because I love the way you lie."_

Cathty's clowns

Kumiko: _"When you see me shed a tear and you know that it's sincere / Dont you think it's kinda sad that you're treating me so bad? / Or don't you even care?"_

It must be have been love

Reina: **It must have been love, but it's over now. / It must have been good, but I lost it somehow / It must have been love, but it's over now. / From the moment we touched till the time had run out."**

Love Takes time

Reina: **"Couldn't see that I was blind to let you go? / I can't escape the pain inside / Cause love takes time / I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be here alone."**

Big Girls don't cry

Reina **: "(Silly girl) 'Shame on You, you're crying in bed? / (Silly girl) 'Shame on you, you told me lies!' Big girls do cry."**

Careless Whisper

Reina: **"I should have known better than to cheat a friend / and waste a chance that I've been given. / So I'm never gonna dance again / the way I danced with you."**

Total Eclipse of the heart

Kumiko: _"Once upon a time I was falling in love. / Now I'm only falling apart. / There's nothing I can do / total eclipse of the heart."_

Reina **"I'm sorry, so sorry / that I was such a fool. / I didn't know / love could be so cruel. / ¨Oh, uh-oh. Oh, yes"**

I will Survive

Kumiko: _"It took all the strength I had not to fall apart. / Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart. / And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself. / I used to cry / now I hold my head up high."_

Nothing's compare's 2 you

Reina: **"It's been so lonely without you here / Like a bird without a song. / Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling. / Tell me baby, where did I go wrong?"**

Kumiko: " _We could have had it all, / rolling in the deep. / You had my heart inside of your hand / and you played it to the beat."_

End of the Road

Reina: **"When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight. / Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry. / Pain in my head. Oh, I'd rather be dead, / spinning around and around."**

 **End**

(A/n I will join to Kumiko and Reina

For their broken heart, Or maybe not for Kumiko but for Reina)

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse? Coldplay – Fix You

Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are

Questions of science; science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart Coldplay – The Scientist


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Friends Again.

We're here, to getting to know Katlin School, the Ex of Kumiko,

And a former concert band of her, of her. Lucy and Arianna.

And again the school Kumiko school

 **Scuola secondaria di primo grado (Middle School)**

The _Scuola secondaria di primo grado_ ( _lower secondary school_ , previously **scuola media** , _middle school_ , by which it is still called) it is mandatory, lasts three years (roughly from age 11 to 14) and is the first stage in which different specialized professors teach different subjects. It provides further education on the subjects studied at the _scuola primaria_ , with the addition of technology and a language other than English (typically French).

It has a common programme for all pupils, and covers all the classical subjects (Italian language and literature, history, geography, mathematics, natural sciences, English language, a second foreign Language, French, Latin, technology, arts, music, and physical education).

At the end of the third year, students take an examination which enables them to continue their education, which includes:

Four written tests prepared by each examining board: Italian, mathematics, and the two foreign languages

an experimental nationally assessed test for tracking progresses in reading comprehension, language knowledge, reasoning skills and basic mathematical skills

an overall oral examination on all subjects

The final grade is a number from 6 to 10 (the best).

Before the Moratti reform it was called "scuola media di primo grado" or "scuola media inferiore".

Scuola secondaria di secondo grado (high school)

 **The** _ **scuola secondaria di secondo grado**_ **– formerly known as "scuola media superiore" (high school) – lasts five years (even though some** _ **istituti professionali**_ **might offer a professional certificate after three years). Every tier involves an exam at the end of the final year, called** _ **esame di maturità**_ **, required to gain a degree and have access to further university education. Any type of secondary school that lasts five years grants access to the final exam, called** _ **esame di maturità**_ **or** _ **esame di stato**_ **; this exam takes place every year between June and July.** **[1]** **It is designed to give students the skills to progress to any** **university** **or** **higher educational institution** **.** **[2]**

 **For historical reasons, there are three types of** _ **Scuola secondaria di secondo grado**_ **, subsequently divided into further specializations.**

Types of liceo include:

 **Liceo classico** (classic lyceum) – dedicated to humanistic studies, features Latin, Ancient Greek, Italian, history and philosophy as its most important subjects.

 **Liceo scientifico** (scientific lyceum) – dedicated to scientific studies, shares a part of its program with liceo classico in teaching Italian, Latin, history and philosophy, but is more oriented towards mathematics, physics, chemistry, biology, earth science and computer science.

 **Liceo linguistico** (linguistic lyceum) – puts emphasis on modern foreign languages learning; the languages usually taught are English, French, Spanish and German – although recently Russian, Arabic and Chinese have been introduced as well.

 **Liceo artistico** (artistic lyceum) – which is oriented toward arts teaching – both in a theoretical (i.e. art history) and practical (i.e. drawing sessions) way. Its subjects are painting, sculpture, decoration, graphics, design, audiovisual, multimedia, scenography and architecture.

 **Liceo delle scienze umane** (human sciences lyceum) – where the emphasis is more on relational, behavioral and educational, such as pedagogy, anthropology, psychology, sociology, and social research. It replaces the previous _istituto magistrale_ (which once educated elementary school teachers).

 **Liceo musicale e coreutico** (music and dance lyceum) – often linked with a conservatory, which comprises two sectors:

 _musicale_ – which specializes in music and teaches students to play an instrument.

 _coreutico_ – which specializes in dance and choreography.

I wake up, hoping that this day will pass on,

Every second, every minutes, every hour, I think of you.

Thinking of the other day that I finally say I love you, and because I wanted to become special too. I know I become a person I want to be..

Kumiko, I miss you, I hope we can go back we used to be…

I, Reina Kousaka will love you, this feelings I feel taking me to notice how much you meant to me. I promise this day I will understand more my feeling so, I can say my true feel for you.

This time I will declared my love you..

Reina dear, breakfast is ready..

Yes Mother, I'm coming

Mean time at the Resident of Oumae

Kumiko dear, are you done packing your thing,

Yes, mother,

Today, is the day I will see, my father performance again…

Maybe, this will be the best, I still don't know if I can face her.

I should stop this feeling lingering to this stupid heart of mine…

Because I know you will never mine, and you will never be, knowing that you have a feelings to our teacher… Who am I, too fell in love and to be fall in love with you?

That's why this time, I will stop this feelings, growing,

Miss Kumiko, Can I come in…

Sure Mr. William…

Young Lady, you can talk to me, you know…

Mr. William…

You know Young lady there's nothing I can say but, this…

" **Cry. Forgive. Learn. Move on. Let your tears water the seeds of your future happiness."**

I'm sorry, miss Kumiko…

I'm truly sorry for saying those words

It's just that….

It's okay.. Mr. William, and Thank you..

At the School

I can't wait to see you…

Kumiko, I can't wait to see you…

I can't wait to see your face again.

I hope you can forgive me

" **They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for.** **"**

I wish I didn't go to school, so I can see her face, but my parent say I have to go, since this is my last day to see them.

Kumiko, they're been looking you,

Who are you talking about, Hazuki...

Our classmate…

Did I do something?

Kumiko, you can talk to me.

Hazuki…

So, who's the lucky guy...? Or maybe I girl who stole your heart…

What?

Don't what? Me Kumiko...

I swear, I did not do anything,

I don't know why they're staring at me...

That ring in your hand, and the necklace..

Oh my, oh my, Sorry Hazuki I forget to remove it….

It's Okay, but who gave it to you…

Kumiko, don't tell me…

Yes, the one who gave it this ring and necklace is Maria

Thank You Kumiko, Thank you..

Thank you?

Nothing..

Your weird..

Kumiko, did you say something to Hazuki,

I did

Oh my, a couple ring and couple necklace..

Reina classroom

Kousaka san..

Who's this girl..

Someone looking at you..

Who?

I don't know..

Thanks.

You're welcome.

I hope its Kumiko, I wish it's her.

Ogasawara senpai, Nakaseko senpai

What brings you guys here?

Where here too ask if you know about Kumiko's friend… Aurora Sebastian.

Nakaseko senpai, I'm sorry to disappointing you. But I don't know about her.

Kumiko it's not there…

She's not on her class.

Yes, kousaka san..

How about katou and kawashima san

Their classmate said they don't know we're they are

Maybe I will ask her later at the club..

Thank you, Kousaka san..

Club Room

Miss Kumiko, here the guitar you told me to bring.

Thank you, Mr. William

It's been a long time since you play your guitar...

Yes, it's been a long time.

It seems you're still not fine...

Yes. Really, Mr. William you know me better..

Not really, because there's a friends, parents, sister, know you, but they just don't want to ask you if you are okay, because they know that asking you, will only regret them..

Hahaha, so, Mr. William any song you want to request.

That's my first time asking me.

Come on, just this once... so any song request.

Just once in a life time…

Hahaha

How about you play a piano over there a duet song..

Oh my sure, why not

Playing…. Here comes the first song

Almost Is Never Enough

I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right,  
But that's a lie, that's a lie

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms

Here we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'll be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve oh

Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
Truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough (Is never enough, babe)  
We were so close to being in love (So close)  
If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you, babe  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

Someone already at the club. Who would it be?

Kaori: Asuka, Do see Kumiko..

Asuka: Kousaka san..?

Haruka: She's in faculty room.

Asuka: Kaori, Why are you looking to Kumiko chan

Haruka& Kaori: We're here to ask about the girl name, Aurora

Asuka: Why don't we go to the club and waiting for her there

Hazuki& Midori:Tanaka senpai (crying face)

Asuka: What's the meaning of this…

Kawashima san can you tell me..

Kumiko..

What happen?

Kumiko… Tanaka senpai, Kumiko…

Haruka: Don't tell me she's in hospital!

Senpai.. I think Kumiko, will not going to participating, this coming Kansai Competition

What!?

That can be?

It's that Kumiko and Mr. William?

Let's go..

Wait..

Asuka.

How about, Kousaka san?

She doesn't know

Then, were did you guys get the information

Shuuichi: I'm the one who said to them senpai, I still don't know the full story

Shhhh…. We haven't see Kumiko having a duet song..

Reina: Why are they're gathering at the door of the club

I better go I need to see Kumiko, I need to tell to her because this is how I feel

" _ **When you miss someone...it's weird…your body doesn't function normally..as it should. Because I miss you, and my heart…it's not steady…my soul it sings numb. Fingers are cold…like you…your soul."**_ __

Senpai what are you guys doing in there…

Kousaka san..

Yes, Katou san..

And then, Hazuki and the other member hugging her..

What's wrong and Katou san Kawashima san were is Kumiko.

She's there..

Then, lets open the door..

No your not, Kousaka san..

Why?

Keep quite.. shhhh….

Are they having a concert or something?

We need to practice senpai..

Your so cold, Kousaka san

Tanaka senpai, we have to win gold in Kansai so we can participate in national

I'm sorry, Can someone stop her

No..

Keep quite quite, Kousaka san..

Why should I?

Do you hear Kumiko Singing?

Of course

Shuuichi: Kousaka san, Kumiko singing is different.

What do you mean different, can you just explain to me.

Asuka: Why don't you listen to her voice?

And when, I hear kumiko voice, they're right.

Why she's singing different..

 **My Heart Is Open**

I know you're scared, I can feel it  
It's in the air, I know you feel that too  
But take a chance on me  
You won't regret it, no

One more "No" and I'll believe you  
I'll walk away and I will leave you be  
And that's the last time you'll say no, say no to me

It won't take me long to find another lover, but I want you  
I can't spend another minute getting over loving you

If you don't ever say yeah  
Let me hear you say yeah  
Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah  
Till my heart is open  
Now you're gonna say yeah  
Let me hear you say yeah  
Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah  
Wanna hear you say  
Wanna hear you say  
Wanna hear you say  
Yes yes yes yes yes yes  
Yes yes yes yes yes

It's just a moment go and seize it  
Don't be afraid to give your heart to me  
And if you do, I know that I won't let you down, no  
Yeah, so hand it over, trust me with your love  
I'll do anything you want me to  
'Cause I can't breathe until I can see your face

Oh and I don't need time to find another lover, but I want you  
I can't spend another minute getting over loving you

If you don't ever say yeah  
Let me hear you say yeah  
Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah  
Till my heart is open  
Now you're gonna say yeah  
Let me hear you say yeah  
Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah  
Wanna hear you say  
Wanna hear you say  
Wanna hear you say  
Yes yes yes yes yes yes

Maybe this will the last song are you ready.

Sure, Miss Kumiko

 **[Verse 1: Pink]** **  
** **Right from the start** **  
** **You were a thief you stole my heart** **  
** **And I your willing victim** **  
** **I let you see the parts of me** **  
** **That weren't all that pretty** **  
** **And with every touch you fixed them** **  
** **Now you've been talking in your sleep** **  
** **Oh Oh** **  
** **Things you never say to me** **  
** **Oh Oh** **  
** **Tell me that you've had enough** **  
** **Of our love, our love** ****

 **[Chorus: Pink]** **  
** **Just give me a reason** **  
** **Just a little bit's enough** **  
** **Just a second we're not broken just bent** **  
** **And we can learn to love again** **  
** **It's in the stars** **  
** **It's been written in the scars on our hearts** **  
** **We're not broken just bent** **  
** **And we can learn to love again** ****

 **[Verse 2: Nate Ruess (and Pink)]** **  
** **I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from** **  
** **I thought that we were fine** **  
** **(** **Oh we had everything** **)** **  
** **Your head is running wild again** **  
** **My dear we still have everything** **  
** **And it's all in your mind** **  
** **Yeah but this is happening** **  
** **You've been having real bad dreams** **  
** **Oh oh** **  
** **You used to lie so close to me** **  
** **Oh oh** **  
** **There's nothing more than empty sheets** **  
** **Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love** ****

 **[Pink & Nate Ruess]** **  
** **"Just give me a reason** **  
** **Just a little bit's enough** **  
** **Just a second we're not broken, just bent** **  
** **And we can learn to love again** **  
** **[Nate Ruess]** **  
** **I've never stopped** **  
** **You're still written in the scars on my heart** **  
** **[Pink & Nate Ruess]** **  
** **You're not broken just bent** **  
** **And we can learn to love again** ****

 **[Bridge: Nate Ruess and Pink]** **  
** **Oh tears ducts and rust** **  
** **I'll fix it for us** **  
** **We're collecting dust but our love's enough** **  
** **You're holding it in** **  
** **You're pouring a drink** **  
** **No nothing is as bad as it seems** **  
** **We'll come clean** ****

 **[Chorus: Both]** **  
** **Just give me a reason** **  
** **Just a little bit's enough** **  
** **Just a second we're not broken just bent** **  
** **And we can learn to love again** **  
** **It's in the stars** **  
** **It's been written in the scars on our hearts** **  
** **We're not broken just bent** **  
** **And we can learn to love again** ****

 **[Chorus: Both]** **  
** **Just give me a reason** **  
** **Just a little bit's enough** **  
** **Just a second we're not broken just bent** **  
** **And we can learn to love again** **  
** **It's in the stars** **  
** **It's been written in the scars on our hearts** **  
** **We're not broken just bent** **  
** **And we can learn to love again** ****

 **[Outro: Both]** **  
** **Oh we can learn to love again** **  
** **Oh we can learn to love again** **  
** **Oh** **  
** **That we're not broken just bent** **  
** **And we can learn to love again**

Miss Kumiko.

I'm such a fool, right

Why you said that..

Wahhhhh!

Shhhh…..

" **When someone cries so hard that it hurts their throat, it is out of frustration or knowing that no matter what you can do or attempt to do can change the situation. When you feel like you need to cry, when you want to just get it out, relieve some of the pressure from the inside - that is true pain. Because no matter how hard you try or how bad you want to, you can't. That pain just stays in place. Then, if you are lucky, one small tear may escape from those eyes that water constantly. That one tear, that tiny, salty, droplet of moisture is a means of escape. Although it's just a small tear, it is the heaviest thing in the world. And it doesn't do a damn thing to fix anything."**

"When you find your path, you must not be afraid. You need to have sufficient courage to make mistakes. Disappointment, defeat, and despair are the tools God uses to show us the way."

Hazuki&Midori: Kumiko..

Asuka: Kumiko chan

All: Oumae san

Shuuichi: Kumiko..

 _ **(A/n Reina thought) Reina: I want to run, I want to hug her, asking her... When I'm about to go she's running this way, Kumiko running this way, When I'm about to held my hand to her..**_

Asuka Senpai… **It's frustrating** , **it's frustrating me** that **I want to die** , I want to get over it, I want to die…

Kumiko chan…. It's okay, it's okay

Kumiko: **It** doesn't matter anymore. Asuka Senpai, I guess things happen for a reason. Tears eventually fade and one day everything will be exactly how it's supposed to be. Moving on is a process and I have to promise myself that I'm really ready to let go.

Reina: Kumiko… Can we talk..

Pass through….. 

Kumiko I need to talk to you…

…

…..

…..

Ogasawara senpai Sorry, for using the piano without a permission again.

It's okay.

Kaori: Oumae san Where is Miss Sebastian?

Who? Bella or Aurora?

Kaori: I'm talking about the older sister...

If you like senpai I can call her here?

Kaori: No, it's alright, I just want to ask her something...

Nadaseko senpai I can call to her.

Kaori: No it's Alrig-

Oumae san….

Hello, Aurora …

What's wrong with your voice? Are you alright..

I'm fine,

No, you're not.

I'm fine...

Kumiko…

…

…

…

(-_-)

Oumae san..

I'm sorry, Nadaseko senpai..

No… it's okay..

After a few minutes of silence…

Meanwhile at the Oumae resident

Isabella…STUPID!

BELLA!

What is it?

Have you seen, Maria..

What is it?

GIVE ME YOUR PHONE, NOW!?

WHY ARE YOU ANGRY?

JUST GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!?

I DON'T WANT!?

FINE!?

WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

MUSIC ROOM!?

Back to school

 _(A/n Kumiko thought ) Kumiko can we talk? Those words you say still remaining to my mind_

" _ **Okay... now I am going to try to ignore you... I gonna try to screw you up..."**_ __

In a place of nowhere

 _I am lost  
I keep tumbling  
on the things I can't see._

 _As I struggle to get up  
I heard laughs  
faint but I know  
it's there._

 _It hurts when I know  
the joke  
came from me.  
I learned how to  
ignore._

 _Sleep seems to be  
the only medicine.  
So I drench myself  
in fantasies  
to where I have much  
control._

 _Now  
I walk in pain  
knowing I can't  
let go of something  
I have no control._

(Kumiko and Shuichi conversation Whispering)

Kumiko is it true?

About What? Shuuichi.

Leaving...

Where did you hear it?

So, it's true...

I'm sorry, it's the best…

(Asuka, Kumiko, and Natsuki conversation whispering)

Natsuki: Are you okay now...

Kumiko: Yes, I'm okay now

Asuka: So are you quitting the club Kumiko?

Kumiko: Who said that I'm quitting the club?

Asuka and Natsuki: Tsukamoto Kun…

(-_-)

(Reina thought)

What are they whispering about?

I really need to talk to her...

(Kumiko thought)

Please stop staring at me, if you keep staring at me,

It will flow the tears I've been holding on, knowing that my co- euphonium player was here beside me.

(Reina Thought)

Days been passing on, and I will never see you again

I need to wait another day, that's why I keep staring at you, please look this way,

I miss you so much…

Before the practice will start I need to go and talk to you,

I come to bass section, just to talk to you...

And greet you….

Hello, Kumiko… Hmm…. How are you...?

And you just ignore me and go in front where Ogasawara standing...

Asuka Senpai, Natsuki senpai everyone….

Hmmm… maybe you already know. What Shuuichi say to you...

I'm sorry...

But I can't ignore this anymore, the way you guys been looking to bass section.

And seeing me crying I can't ignore this anymore..

But, Can you keep it a secret, to what Shuichi said…

Don't worry, It's not what you think is it?

I just need something to do…

Please, I'm here in front of you, begging to just forget what Shuichi tell you

I'm here in front of you guys, to clear this misunderstanding…

I know this will be too long… but…. I will talk to my parents so I can go back as soon as possible...

 _(Kumiko thought)_

 _I just need to clear my mind for time being…_

😢 😢 😢 😢 😢 Kumiko…

Stop crying everyone.

The practice is about to start, your just there...

(Reina thought)

After kumiko say it, I just can't ignore this any longer, I really have to talk to her…

After practice

I corner her in the club… after everyone left..

Kumiko, Please talk to me…. 😢

Kumiko, 😢 please…. 😢 I'm begging you, to talk to me… 😢 please... talk to me..

…

I have to go…

Kumiko…. Please….

Kousaka san…

Kumiko… Why?

Kumiko….

There are all waiting for me at home…. Move..

No… Until you talk to me..

I said, move…

No..

I SAID MOVE!

Kumiko…

(Reina Hugging Kumiko here)

(Kumiko Pushing her)

LET ME GO…

No…

Kousaka san….

No…

Please… let… me.. go..

If I let you go.. I will never let you go…

School Gate

Are you guys really go now...?

Yes, we have something to do a school.

Miss Nadaseko I'm truly sorry for grabbing your hand, and mistaken you with someone.

It's okay… Miss Aurora..

Miss Asuka, thank you so much for taking good care to Isabella

It's Okay..

She sure taking so long..

Miss Maria, Sorry for asking you this but, You have the same ring and necklace of Kumiko chan..

Tanaka senpai was right?

Oh, it's a couple ring and necklace… _**(Maria thought so no one come near her…)**_

Are you serious?

Yes, when we graduate in high school kumiko will come back…..

DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T HUG ME!

That voice…

Don't tell me…

Kumiko,

DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T HUG ME!

Please…

I'm sorry…

Sorry?

Kousaka san, Kissing me… but… someone it's on your mind..

Then, Can you give me a second chance.. and start new beginning

Back from what we supposed to be..

Kumiko… I'm Sorry… For being selfish…

Selfish? Kousaka san… so when you kiss me… your just do that for your selfishness..

Seriously….

Fine, I'm selfish kumiko… I'm being selfish…

But, all the words I say to you is true.. Believe me or not, but it's true.. Kumiko..

Maria: Mio Amore, it's everything okay…

I'm fine, Maria,

Are you...

Miss Kousaka Reina.

Can you let go, the hand of Isabella…

I'm sorry… Kumiko… I'm sorry.. Kumiko….

(Maria forcing Reina and Kumiko's hand)

Let go, of Isabella hand…

Kumiko, please just me a chance..

I don't know what you guys been talking about..

But, Isabella… you have to forgive her, she's not Katlin nor Arianna, nor Lucy...

Isabella… Please…

Fine, I will forgive you and back the way we used to be..

Thank you Isabella for forgiving her a second chance..

I'm not done yet, Maria I need to talk to her, so please go back…

OK…

Kumiko….

Don't try to say anything... Anymore… Because this... This heart of mine… Still not forgiving you... for what you've done.. You must gained the trust I gave you…

Kumiko…. Thank you, Thank you so much..

Next time we see each other again.. will be the audition of Nadaseko Senpai and you…

I guess this is a good bye Reina….

Nope It will be, see you later…

At the Kousaka Resident…

While she's playing a song

(Reina Makes a Message prank)

Reina: Kumiko, I have something to say to you…

Kumiko: Oh, Kousaka san… what is it?

Reina: They keep saying I can't look at it

Kumiko: what?

Reina: I just want something thrilling

Kumiko: Reina you okay..

Reina: Empty people's dream is boring (chase me)

Kumiko: Kousaka san..

Reina: I made a simple thriller scene yesterday  
What will I do today?

Kumiko: Are you making fun with me?

Reina: I'm gonna do something outrageous thing

I sneak up on the dark night

Kumiko: Stop messing around..

And jump into your dream

Like a firework  
So that you will be surprised, Baby

Reina: Kumiko….

I'm sorry I swear I will never doing it ever again…

At the plane

Hey Bella, what are doing to my phone…

Someone's name Reina Kousaka san pranking you…

Huh?

Hahahahahaha

Maybe I should try to prank her too.

So give a her phone

Meanwhile back to Kousaka's resident

Bella: Hello

Reina: Hello who are you

Bella: Did you already forget about me…

Reina: Who are you?

Bella: Kumiko.. You're so mean… Kousaka san

(Kumiko at that time talking to Maria so she doesn't know anything)

Reina: is this your new number

Bella: Yes.. Kousaka san I have to tell you something

Reina: blusing face….

Bella: Kousaka san?

Reina: what is it?

Bella: It's your smile, your face, your lips that I miss, those sweet little eyes that stare at me

And make me stay, I'm with you through all the way.

Reina: Kumiko you make me blush

Bella: 'Cause it's you Who fills the emptiness in me; It changes everything, you see, When I know I've got you with me.

Reina: Kumiko?..

Bella: I love you..

Reina: Kumiko? You're not Kumiko?

Bella: I'm sorry, Miss Kousaka..

Reina: Who are you?

Bella: It's me, Bella, Kumiko's friend

I'm sorry..

Reina: Thank's to Aphrodite

Bella: hahaha

At that night Bella and Reina been friend….

 **When you say nothing at all**

 **It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing**

 **The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**

 **All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine**

 **The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review. Tell next time**

 **if my people who are called by my name humble themselves, and pray and seek my face and turn from their wicked ways, then I will hear from heaven and will forgive their sin and heal their land.**

 **~ 2 Chronicles 7:14**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She Knows

Reina

"I've learned that waiting is the most difficult bit, and I want to get used to the feeling, knowing that you're with me, even when you're not by my side."  
― **Paulo Coelho** , **Eleven Minutes**

Shuichi

"For a long time, she held a special place in my heart. I kept this special place just for her, like a "Reserved" sign on a quiet corner table in a restaurant. Despite the fact that I was sure I'd never see her again."  
― **Haruki Murakami** , **South of the Border, West of the Sun**

Katlin

"Knowing someone isn't coming back  
doesn't mean you ever stop waiting"  
― **Toby Barlow**

Maria

 **When** you love someone, you feel that no person is more attractive than the one you love. You don't even notice the presence of other people. Your whole attention is concentrated on that special person only.

Shuichi

"...unrequited love does not die; it's only beaten down to a secret place where it hides, curled and wounded. For some unfortunates, it turns bitter and mean, and those who come after pay the price for the hurt done by the one who came before."  
― **Elle Newmark** , **The Book of Unholy Mischief**

Kumiko

 **It's** hard to love someone who loves someone else. You have to ignore the pain and swallow your pride just to be a friend. But somehow in the end, it's all worth it cause friendship lasts longer than love.

Bella

 **Everlasting** friends can go long periods of time without speaking and never question the friendship. They understand that life is busy, but you will ALWAYS love them. 

Aurora

 **When** we first talked to each other, I knew we would always be friends. Our friendship has kept on growing, and I'll be here for you to the end.

Yesterday the word kumiko said

 _ **Asuka Senpai, Natsuki senpai everyone….**_

 _ **Hmmm… maybe you already know. What Shuuichi say to you...**_

 _ **I'm sorry...**_

 _ **But I can't ignore this anymore, the way you guys been looking to bass section.**_

 _ **And seeing me crying I can't ignore this anymore...**_

 _ **But, Can you keep it a secret, to what Shuichi said…**_

 _ **Don't worry, It's not what you think is it?**_

 _ **I just need something to do…**_

 _ **Please, I'm here in front of you, begging to just forget what Shuichi tell you**_

 _ **I'm here in front of you guys, to clear this misunderstanding…**_

 _ **I know this will be too long… but…. I will talk to my parents so I can go back as soon as possible...**_

What are those meaning behind? I mean why she said those word.

Kumiko what is the secret message behind those word

At time being forget about what she told us yesterday. I can't wait to see her face. I'm so glad were staying be friend again.

I'm waiting for my train today, I'm so happy and excited to see her face today.

(A/n play this song)

(Reina playlist while waiting to train to arrive)

The Ruins of Athens Overture

Minute Waltz

G major, Op. 74 No. 1

Nutcracker Suite

Radetzky March

After the class has ended I go to the place we're I can practice without anyone will interrupt me, because someone been saying bad things about me and Taki sensei, There's nothing between me and him, why? Why do they have to say those word, they doesn't even know anything.

Tsukamoto kun, I want to ask about Kumiko,

Kawshima san, Katou San, Kumiko must be enjoying his father performance..

I'm sure, Why you guys asking for..

I'm just asking if you knew about the necklace and the ring.

Oh, about that I just happen to know, yesterday when we see her go..

She tell me about it.. But sorry I can't tell, she's wearing it.

Then, can you make a call for her,

Sure.. why not.

Really? You heard it, Hazuki..  
Thank you tsukamoto kun..

It's okay, since kumiko told me.

Eh?

Kumiko told me this, Shuuichi "I know, hazuki and midori will asking you we're am I or asking you more about the necklace and the ring. So please don't you ever. Said to them..

But they asking about how am I then, call me.. I will pay the phone call they using.."

That's way I can't say no..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Connecting to international call..

…

…

….

….

Video call

Hello? Shuichi?

Kumiko? Katou and Kawashima san wants to talk to you.

I'll leave my phone to you guys and give it to me when you guys done

Okay, thank you

Hey Guys,

Kumiko

Seriously stop crying for Aphrodite sake..

Kumiko..

Okay, so how's the concert band doing right now?

We're not on the room, Kumiko..

Sorry.. Were are you guys right now.

At the field. Seating..

Hahaha

Kumiko?

I'm Sorry…

So, were are you, right now, Kumiko..

At the rest house..

Kumiko, Midori and I, been serious here..

I'm also being serious here

Sound of the trumpet

Who's that?

It's Kousaka san

Huh!

It's Kousaka san

Kumiko..

I said it's Kousaka Reina san..

Dvořák "From the new world"

 **The** _ **New World Symphony**_ **is for me, above all, a journey — Dvorak's journey to America, getting to know its people. But more importantly, it's Dvorak's own spiritual and emotional journey: from his intense longing for his beloved Bohemia to the thrill of the "new world" and its varied peoples, to thoughts of going home.**

When all the melodies return at the end of the symphony, I feel as though Dvorak's American adventure has come full circle. The end reminds me of an old film where the last scene is frozen and the circle of the lens closes in until a black screen is all that remains.

Kumiko, you really do love to saying something incredible fact.

Nope, just a little research.. (o_o)

And also The " _New World Symphony_ 's" best-known melody surfaces in the **"Largo" movement** , with its aching English horn solo. It was later adapted into the song "Goin' Home" by Harry Burleigh, a black composer whom Dvorak befriended while in New York. But I'm always moved by the church-like chords that come before that now-famous tune. In a stroke of innovative genius, Dvorak brings these opening chords back at the climax of the finale, where all the **melodies from the symphony** , reappear, transformed by the journey.

Kumiko, When will you going back here..

That will be when father, done his tour.

Do you think, that's I'm going to tell you guys..

I'm so sorry but, I'm here in Capri, Italy right now

What are you doing there?

Taking some rest.

Kumiko.

I just need to clear my mind, and set new beginning, I promise to go back.

So, don't worry to me, I mean don't worry.

I forgot, would you mind

I forgot something very important to me at the club...

Can you guys say to Shuuichi to take good care of it?

What did you forgot something important?

It's not like you, Kumiko...

My bad, maybe because I want to hurry, and go home...

So, just tell to Shuuichi. Please, Hazuki, and Midori

Okay.

Thank you..

See you soon..

Yes, see you soon..

Trying to figure how to say to Kumiko

 _Hello, How are you?_

 _I'm fine, Reina_

 _How about you?_

 _I'm not okay_

 _Kumiko about last night I'm sorry_

 _It's Okay, Reina I love you.._

 _Kyahhhh!_

 _Kumiko I love you too_

 _Daydream_

Kousaka san….

Kousaka san…

Kousaka Reina!?

Hyaahhh!

What are you fantasizing?

Tanaka senpai?

Eh…

All of the member have the same confusion look at me, but where is kumiko

Where is she oh, katou san and kawashima san not here...

Oh my, oh my, Kousaka san. Are you thinking someone?

No, no, no,

Come on, let's get inside, we still have a practice?

Senpai, there's a guitar her?

Who might it be? The owner of the guitar..

There's a word written on the guitar?

Yuuko you shouldn't open it?

Kaori senpai, I'm just curious?

All the member been gathering because of guitar instrument.

Yoshikawa senpai was right?

And it's writing in small words that we couldn't understand.

"prenez garde"(take care)

 _Con el tiempo todo se consigue (_ Time heals all wounds.)

"Amor di madre, amore senza limiti. " (A mother's love, has no limits)

And there's an English words also written

"Every cloud has a silver lining."

When someone is about to play the guitar someone shutting saying

STOP! PLEASE LET GO, AND PUT IT DOWN. PLEASE…. GENTLY PUT IT DOWN….

I saw Tsukamoto Kun, Katou san and Kawashima san say it.

Who is the owner of the guitar it looks expensive. tsukamoto kun?

Kawashima san, Katou san, Tsukamoto Kun do you perhaps know the owner of this guitar

Please!  
You're exaggerated?

If you're not the owner, then let's play…

Ring…

Cring…

Hello…

It's Kumiko…

Shuuichi, did Hazuki and Midori, told you.

Tanaka senpai grab the phone to tsukamoto kun hand

Asuka senpai, who's playing?

Who's playing? Ah you mean the guitar?

Yes.

Kumiko. Do you know what the meaning of this word is?

" **prenez garde"**

" **Con el tiempo todo se consigue"**

" **Amor di madre, amore senza limiti.**

" **Every cloud has a silver lining."**

Yes, I know, why you ask senpai.. and who's playing the guitar?

Ah It's _Takigawa Chikao_

Tanaka senpai, don't say it, please..

The three begging to Tanaka senpai?

I just happen someone said some random words to me..

Please believe to what Tanaka senpai say please kumiko..

Takigawa senpai give us the guitar, please …

Here

 **** **Take care**

 **Time heals all wounds**

 **A mother's love has no limits.**

 **Thank you..**

 **It's weird?**

 **What weird? Kumiko chan?**

 **The word you just said Asuka senpai..**

 **Really?**

 **Yes, It's the same us it's written on my guitar, that happen to be in there.**

 **KUMIKO!**

 **IT THAT SHUICHI JUST NOW ASUKA SENPAI**

 **WHY ARE YOU ANGRY?**

 **BECAUSE YOU GUYS LIE TO ME?**

 **WHEN? DID I SAY LIE WORDS TO YOU KUMIKO CHAN**

 **THE SOUND OF THE GUITAR JUST NOW, I KNOW THAT IT'S MY GUITAR**

 **AND THE WORD YOU JUST SAY, ASUKA SENPAI, YOUR SO CRUEL TO LIE TO ME ASUKA SENPAI.. AND ALSO THE WORDS…**

 **(-_-)**

 **She end the call..**

 **Kumiko chan end the call..**

 **Kumiko chan end the video call**

 **Kumiko chan..**

 **Seriously, oumae san end the call, and also angry or maybe mad…**

 **(-_-)**

So the owner of the guitar is Kumiko? Katou san

What is it? Kousaka san.

Why Kumiko is not here.

She said she have to do something.

Where is she? Why she's taking a call? Why?

Don't tell me she's on the hospital, we have to go?

Wait!

Tanaka senpai.

I'm sorry, for spacing out, there, Ahem…

First, kumiko chan need something business, and second she's not in the hospital.

The third one, she's having a business overseas..

You mean she's not here…

Yes, Kousaka san.

Taki sensei

Oumae san and Mamiko san need to go..

Sensei…

Today, there no practice.

Taki sensei, what business your talking about?

We know Kumiko and her older sister is the heirs of the famous hospital worldwide..

And also there father is also famous musician..

It's a family matter right Tsukamoto kun?

You know two Tsukamoto kun?

Don't tell me, this is about?

Oh, my, I never thought you guys have a sharp thinking.

What is it? Don't tell me I'm just the only one didn't know about it?

 _ **I guess this is a good bye Reina….**_

Kousaka san, I didn't know, but wait she also said

 _ **Next time we see each other again...**_

 _ **It will be the audition of Nadaseko Senpai and you…**_

Liar… you lie to me… **YOU'RE STUPID KUMIKO..**

Without saying a thing I run, it's frustrated, it's frustrating me... You liar...

Next day

I never practice, and didn't talk the to the band

I ignore them, Why Kumiko, Why? Those words you say,

I thought you say that I need to gain your trust... But how can I gained it... if you're here...

Kousaka san…

WHAT!?

Tsukamoto Kun trying to call Kumiko.

 **I DON'T CARE!?**

 **YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!?**

 **YOU GUYS PRETEND YOU DIDN'T KNOW!?**

 **I DON'T WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE HER!?**

 **I HOPE I SHE WILL DIE!?**

 **I'M FOLLOWING YOU HERE, BECAUSE WE'RE TRYING CALL HER?**

 **I WISH SHE DIE?**

 **I CURSE HER?**

 **(SLAP BANG)**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SAID THAT TO HER!?**

 **THEN, SAY IT! KOUSAKA SAN..**

 **YOU WANT TO KNOW!**

 **WHAT KUMIKO CHAN.**

 **TELL TO KATOU SAN AND KAWASHIMA SAN.**

 **YOU'RE ALSO CLOSE TO HER, RIGHT!?**

 **LIKE I SAID! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER ANYMORE.. I WISH SHE WILL NEVER COMING BACK..**

 **ITS THAT WHAT YOU WANT KOUSAKA SAN..**

 **YES!**

Tanaka senpai.. I reach Kumiko

Let's talk to her..

Kumiko..

Shuuichi

STUPID!

Eh…

 **YOU'RE MEAN KUMIKO CHAN!**

What do you mean? Don't tell me about the call yesterday

No!

Then, what?

 **WHY YOU DIDN'T SAY TO US**

Ah… You mean, having a vacation?

Kumiko chan (-_-)

Fine, It's a business.. I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner or later

But when we came here,

I thought it for watching father performance, so…

I'm sorry senpai, I really sorry,

And also sorry for ending the call yesterday.

Are you saying the truth?

Yes.

Because a certain black hair cursing you, and wish you die

 **THAT'S CRUEL!**

 **FIRST OF ALL THAT CERTAIN BLACK HAIR!**

 **IS NOT MY FIACEE NOR BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND**

Hey you, better explain now?

You guys not in the club?

Don't change the topic Kumiko chan

I'll make it short

The things is father start a new business here in Capri, Italy

When he having a concert here. I don't to lie, I swear.

But, things getting busy here..

I swear, I understand if guys are mad at me..

Hearing it, I wish I didn't say those word..

I'm sorry, Kumiko

Oh my, I thought, Asuka senpai is on the way home, and Shuuichi...

Sorry... For not telling you...

Are you disappointed, Kumiko chan...?

Hahahahaha, Asuka senpai, Why you?

Just kidding

Senpai, Asuka senpai, I want to explain to them

I'm sure Taki sensei already explain your situation, there.

I sure you, he will explain everything.

Then, when you will you going back here..

When everything is settle here..

Kumiko, we have to go now.

Sorry, I better go now.

Bye.

I want to talk to her. I hope I can ask her more..

I want to say sorry to Kumiko

I know I say bad things, and I also curse her.

And saying bad word, I hope she will be going back

Kumiko, I hope you don't over work yourself..

Later that night

…..

….

Cring….

Ring….

Who's calling so late at night?

It's Kumiko, it's her.

Ahem…

Hello, Kumiko..

Hi, Kousaka san..

She's been formal, why she's been formal..

What is it? You've been formal..

Eh… Maybe I should have to explain to you..

Explain?

I'm sorry, Kousaka san.

Kumiko your formal today

Goodbye, I promise that you will never see this face anymore.

Good luck to your, re – audition.

I'm sorry

Bye…

Meanwhile at the Italy 4: 30pm

onee chan why are you holding my phone

I just want to want to tease someone

On my phone?

Yup..

Since seven hour ahead maybe I can tease and make that person angry more..

Who?

Kousaka Reina..

Really?

Miss Kumiko…

It's your turn..

Time pass and when Kumiko saying those word, but I didn't ask her.

Tomorrow will be Nadaseko senpai and I will having a re audition..

I heard Nadaseko senpai practice at the rooftop..

I need some encourage..

Kousaka san..

Why Tsukamoto kun is here..

Why are you here..

There's someone wants to talk to you..

Who?

I give my phone to her

Thank you so much, Shuuichi..

You're always welcome.

Who would it be? Tsukamoto Kun is happy just now.

Maybe the person on the phone is his girlfriend

Here.

Ciao, Reina

Kumiko.

Reina. I'm sorry,

 **SHUT UP!**

That hurts

 **HUH!? SHUT UP,**

Reina. I know why you are angry.

Then if you know then, **STOP BOTHORING ME**

When? Where? Did I Bother you?

 _ **I really do miss her voice, I know I want to hear more...**_

You say I'm cruel one, but your cruel kumiko

What do you want to talk about?

I hate her, kumiko

Who?

They're insult sensei

Eh.. Who insult Taki sensei?

Kumiko, what do you think about the audition

How do you know about the audition, Kumiko..

The re – audition, You see Aurora,

She said our senpai want to retake the audition.

Kumiko, tell me I'm better than Kaori senpai right?

But Yuuko senpai say that I'm full of myself.

I know, Kaori senpai is kind, I know that but why?

I know I hurt Kaori senpai

But instead sorry to her. I said mean thing kumiko

I'm cruel right.

Reina…

Then I said this to her "If you're going to complain, do it

When you've surpassed me.

Kumiko, do you think I deserved it. Up until now,

Kaori senpai is being nice to me.

 **I CAN'T STAND HER. I CAN'T STAND HER.**

 **WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!?**

Reina….

 **SHE CAN HARDLY EVEN PLAY! WHAT'S HER PROBEM?**

Do you think so?

Hahahahahaha

Kumiko, why are you laughing?

Sorry, I totally thought you were depressed..

Kumiko..

What is it this time?

Do you think I'm wrong?

No... You're not wrong at all.

I don't know if you knew about this.

Father and Taki sensei is really close.

And Taki sensei also been the one who teach.

I see,

This will be the best and saying to you everything about me.

Kumiko, I pried my mom that Taki sensei was coming to this school.

Azusa chan said to me, about rejecting you some of the good school

Azusa chan? So I rejected an Invitation.

Kumiko, I love Taki sensei,

Love? So you do love him?

Don't repeat it. You're embarrassing me…

Sorry

But Taki sensei doesn't know how I feel.

He never favor me in the audition.

That's why I can't believe she'd start complaining about our adviser at the time like this

I agree.

About what?

Thank you..

For what?

For saying, about the relationship between you and Taki sensei.

Kumiko? Sorry..  
Sorry for what?

I said terrible thing to you, and I even saying cruel thing..

I just come to realize, When Tanaka senpai slap me..

Hahahahah

Kumiko, Stop laughing..

Someone say bad things about you, Reina..

It's sad how some people are so jealous and intimidated by you that they only have negative things to say when they know absolutely nothing about you.

Reina, "Don't waste your time with explanations:

People only hear what they want to hear."

Kumiko…

I routine to you, I know you can..

Kumiko when will you go back..

Hmmmm… I don't know.

Kumiko…

I'm sorry, remember, Rumors are carried by haters,

spread by fools,

and accepted by idiots.

Ahahahahha

Now you're the one laughing at me..

But I can't seems to relax..

How about this one.. Ahem…

Kousaka san

Oh Tanaka senpai..

Who's on the phone?

Kumiko?

It seems she's preparing something..

Click the loud speaker, come on

Okay..

Sorry..

Ahem..

It's been a while since I play my guitar..

But? Your guitar is…

It's here..

Then, Kumiko, the guitar that Takagawa senpai is your…

Yup!

Here is it..

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's right  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you define the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

The world comes to life and everything's right  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
In the gift of a friend  
In the gift of a friend (4X)

Kumiko chan~

Asuka senpai?

Kumiko..

Sorry if it's not good..

It's okay..

Because you've been busy…

Thanks..

I have to go now..

See you real soon..

Asuka senpai, Reina See you soon, and I promise I'll be back when, everything's settle here..

Follow, review, favorite..


	12. Chapter 12

Special chapter

Prank message with the tune of melting by twice Reina prank text to Kumiko

This chapter is for all who read this story, from the bottom of my heart.

Thank you so much for reading my story… till next time..

Reina will prank kumiko here so, let's begin…

Reina: Hello, Kumiko I need to tell you something

Kumiko: What is it? Reina

Reina: Every day, my time with you isn't enough

Kumiko: ?

Reina: I was sad again today so I hid my heart

Kumiko: Reina….

Reina: Stay with me a little more. I wanted to say but I couldn't

Kumiko: What do you want to say?

Reina: More than anything else you've seen, I wanna show you my heart.

Kumiko: Reina, You freaking me out.

Reina: I hope you know just that

Kumiko: What is it?

Reina: I don't expect anything else

Reina: Oh baby

Reina: Are you waiting for me?

Reina: Do you miss me?

Kumiko: Ohmygosh! Reina..

Reina: I'm only thinking about what you like

Kumiko: Reina, you don't have to.

Reina: What do I do?

Kumiko: I don't know…

Reina: Melt me, sweeter than ice cream baby

Kumiko: Huh!

Reina: With your words, your smile. Softly melt me.

Kumiko: Really, reina you really freaking me out…

Reina: I'm only looking at you. Tell me you love me

Kumiko: What do you mean?

Reina: Melt me, sweeter than ice cream.

Kumiko: hahaahhah

Reina: I hear your voice

Kumiko: How can you hear my voice?

If you don't even know where our house is.

Reina: Be my butterfly that looks for a scented flower.

Kumiko: REINA!

Reina: After we spend a day together.  
After a day passes, I hope we can stay together longer.

Kumiko: But where always each other right?

Reina: Only sadness remains. I hope you don't feel differently.

Kumiko: of course not..

Reina: Just us two, Only in your arms.

Reina: I always want my heart to flutter

Reina: Do you know?

Kumiko: I don't know?

Reina: Melt me, sweeter than ice cream baby

Kumiko: Melt you?

Reina: With your lips, with your touch.

Kumiko: REINA KOUSAKA!?

Reina: I can only see you  
Reina: Close your eyes  
Reina: I'll tell you I love you

Kumiko: (-_-)

Reina: Kumiko It's a prank, I'm sorry..

Kumiko: ohmygosh.. so it's just a prank

Reina: Sorry..

Follow, Favorite, and Review

Till next time.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

WELCOME BACK, RE – AUDITION

I'll be back to Japan today, Hey you! You have to explain to all your band, yes I know Sister.

I know sister, and in the first place I'm sure Taki sensei already explain to them, about our beloved father, I never thought he will opening a shop here at the same time on the second floor, is for instrument, and really on the second floor there's also for season lesson..

Flashback

At the first floor is an Italian food and also Asian food, when we first came here and sister and I whispering each other I'm sure this restaurant it's a nice and it's also, its Asian and Italian food, maybe it's from father's friend. Or we're just here to eat kumiko and I said we have a chief to cook for us in our rest house onee chan so what are we doing here?

Were here to help your father to run this restaurant, my dearest daughter. Mother you know this, and you two didn't tell to us. Your father trying to tell you guys about this, restaurant, but the two of you have been tried, so your father wants to surprise both of you….

What!? We came here for watching your performance father, and you said this restaurant is ours, Father really and father said this. It's not a simple restaurants, you see on the second floor is for seasonal lessons at the same time they can also buy instrument. Kumiko, Mamiko, I want to see both of you working and know how to run a shop. I'm sorry for not telling this. And especially you kumiko, you've been down. If it's about Maria, I know you guys been friend, and her parents been trusting you for their daughter own ego, so you better not let her down. Kumiko I know how you feel, but were just afraid to asking you, that's why where here to shaking off your depressing look...

Maybe, we have to work here for two weeks then.

End

Miss Kumiko, I'm here to get your luggage..

Thanks..

Kumiko, Mamiko, We have to go to the shop first.

Okay.

Time escape

We arrived at the shop, onee chan and I said I don't feel to going back, come on don't say that. But father, it's true it's been long years since we stayed here. You two staying here in Italy, Father, and Onee chan back at japan together with mother right? Oh yes, Sorry, maybe forcing you coming back to us...

It's not what you think father, you did not force me to going back to Japan... Come on guys that's been a long time ago. Kumiko I forgot to tell you Kumiko Aurora want to watch the audition of Kaori Nadaseko... so you better get her on her school. I don't think I can go there father.

Why not?

I will go, and get her in her class, in one condition

Onee chan thank you, but what condition it will be.

You better go with me.

Why?

You're asking me why? Do I have to explain it to you?

Fine, I have to go there so I can greet. The professor and also Bella and Maria, right?

Yes!

Let's go,

 **8 h 48 min**

Time escape

Were here Isabella Giuseppe Verdi Conservatory of Music

Onee chan, really calling me Isabella? Why? Why, so suddenly. Calling my Italian name.

Kumiko.

Aurora

Let's go.

Where are you going?

Sara, Please Isabella is not for you?

Oh my, I heard you been stalking my girlfriend, so it's true?

If I know you will study here I will go here too seriously, stop stalking her?

Why Should I?

You're stalking her and did you see this ring and I show her.

So Un anello (A ring) and Un bracciale – (A bracelet) it's still not enough. Seriously,

Aurora, lets's go we have to go come back in Japan before the re audition

Mio amore where are going?

Maria, is that the girl really do love you? She's heating Aurora

SHUT UP!?

Maria, why? I really love you since where in our middle school, so why,

That girl said she doesn't love you, stop pretending you're dating.

WHO SAY TO YOU WHERE JUST PRETENDING!? KATLIN? ARIANNA? OR LUCY?

Isabella where are you going?

I'm just here for Aurora, maybe I should better explain to her. You see Aurora wants to watch the re audition in my school, It's about the audition where the two of our Trumpet player... How can I explain more...? It seems she's doesn't believe me, I know it's just a fake relationship, but seeing her face like it's in bad mood...

Kumiko, I'm not mad, I'm in the bad mood, yes, and I'm in the bad mood,

How did you know? Maria, that girl see through you.

I am her girlfriend, and we know each other so well. Right I-sa-be-ll-a~ chu

 **La guarderò ogni giorno, pensando a te. (** I will stare at it every day and think of you.)

I mean I will stare this necklace and ring to think of you, even though you're not here every day I will always think of you, Isabella. So you better tell me.

I'm sorry for your lovey- dovely reunion, but we have to go now Maria,

Isabella, explain to me first

She already told you?

Can we go?

What!?

Right, Maria.

Kumiko, its better if we go to, it's unfair that only my sister will go.

What about all the concert band will go?

Sara, You crazy,

No I'm not...

All the leader of our concert band will go and watch the re – audition and I also want to see, this school, and why you suddenly rejected the school, They called you the goddesses of hand, even the universities wants to get you. Why did you rejected them..

Sara, If you're here to judge Isabella, then, go back to classroom..

Fine, call them, all our band leader..

But, it's better if you call the Trumpeter player right?

"These are the few ways we can practice humility:  
To speak as little as possible of one's self.  
To mind one's own business.  
Not to want to manage other people's affairs.  
To avoid curiosity.  
To accept contradictions and correction cheerfully.  
To pass over the mistakes of others.  
To accept insults and injuries.  
To accept being slighted, forgotten and disliked.  
To be kind and gentle even under provocation.  
Never to stand on one's dignity.  
To choose always the hardest."

I'm I will call them...

But, remember this, Oumae san, you cannot hide the fact that you're not an ordinary high school girl...

I know, so what?

I already txt them... You know that I'm also a part of concert a band leader right?

 **Time past**

 **1:04:22 PM Japan Time**

I hope Kumiko will be here soon.

Maybe things will be awkward because I tell that to her

I said bad words and I also curse her.

What should I do?

Cring….

Riiinnggg…

Kumiko?

What should I do? I'm panicking right now Kumiko, Kumiko is calling.

Ahem! Reina Kousaka, Relax, Relax… take a deep breathe… Inhale, exhale.

Hello, Kumiko...

Oh Hi, Reina, I have to tell you something...

Oh my, what she wants to tell me, what should I do? What to do?

What is it?

You see were already here at japan, But I can go to your audition today..

What!? W-why?

I'm sorry, you see its traffic,

KUMIKO?

Yes?

YOU'RE NOT HER?

You scared me to death right now Kousaka Reina san..

It's just you, Bella.

Oh my you seems disappointed?

Of course, I'm disappointed? Why she always, is she always teasing everyone on the band before. Maybe I should ask about this to kumiko.

 **L'amore e cieco( Love is blind)**

Huh?

Nothing, we will coming there

Bye

Bye

 **L'amore e cieco** what does it mean?

Next day

Good morning.

Kyaahhh…

What was that for, Kousaka San?

When I turn, I saw Bella wearing… Where did you get our school uniform?

I borrowed this uniform to kumiko...

Wait? What are you doing here?

Bella, Kumiko tell us to wait to her right?

Serena...

Who is she?

She's part of concert band where Kumiko, is now?

It's that so, Then, I should better to introduce myself.

My name is Serena Rossi part of the string instrument I'm also a leader of Contrabass violin

She play contrabass. Let's go watch their performance... Faster Serena,

Wait?

Why?

Kousaka san did you perhaps know them.

Sensei, there are my friend, Uhmmmm Sensei they're here to see the concert band.

Okay.

Thank you. Your name?

Reina Kousaka, I play the trumpet.

Oh, the trumpeter player, I have known this person, wants to play the trumpet instrument to become special.

What do you mean Serena?

Oh my, Bella, Did I Say it was you, Miss Kousaka san, did I say her name? Did you hear her name Miss Kousaka san?

Bella, I did not hear your name?

Is it obvious, she was talking about me?

This two sure are close so if she also a part of the concert band and a band leader did that means she's also good. Is she an old classmate's of kumiko or she's a part of Bella concert band.

A few minutes

I have to practice now I tell the teacher about you two.

Thank you so much Kousaka Reina/ Reina

Bella did you hear it? You mean the trumpet?

Yes?

I'm also a trumpet player.

She's sound is good,

Your right.

There's something wrong. Remember, Kumiko gave to us the record of the girl we meet today.

You mean, Reina?

The way she play,

It's clear right?

Right?

You better teach her, Bella, No way.

Let's talked to her.

Wait someone is there.

You sound really good.

Like the sound could resonate forever.

You think so.

Why the girl favoring her? She should have to tell her the truth, right Bella,

Bella

That girl

That girl, you mean the trumpeter player

Yes, Aurora want to go here for her.

Eh...

You kidding me...

Yeah, so let me hear more...

I like hearing your trumpet...

You've been looking at you two.

President

Isabella already at the band.

Oumae san

Takigawa Chiako Kun

I'm sorry...

You mean, the guitar? It's okay it was my fault I leave here.

But, you're angry, and you also scream on the phone.

I forgot to say sorry to Asuka senpai.

We're she is? I couldn't fine Asuka senpai, were could she be?

Kumiko, Isabella.

WHAT!?

 **Con un po' di meditazione, di te stesso torni padrone.** **(** **With a little meditation, you will be able to become master of yourself.** **)**

Would you mind stop, being nice.

Maybe I should told this to her, Your Girlfriend is heating her Ex-Girlfriend.

Really Isabella, you're still mad of what I told you.

Stop, Stop right there Katlin or I will scream here...

Fine, I will stop, it's not good to tease you here, and especially it's a requested. From you.

 **Ogni cuore ha il suo dolore.** **(** Every heart has its own ache. **)**

Why she always have a habit to cornering, she surely never change.

What is it? You're blushing on...

Hahaha You sure never change.

What do you mean?

You still have a habit to corner someone.

I'm sorry then, I can't wait to see this girl Aurora set her eye on her?

Isabella, so it's you and Maria now, I mean officially

Yes.

Then be happy, oh and take care yourself...

Thanks

Kumiko...

Kumiko

Kyahhh!

Oh my who is this girl?

Midori Kawashima she's the only contrabass in our concert band.

Really?

And Katlin, You better back to my side now!

My, you're mad.

Nope! She have a habit to grab someone's…

Kyaaahhhh!

Hahahahahahahaha…

Stop grabbing my… kyaaaahhhh….

Hahahahahahahaha…

Isabella, Stop her. Stop laughing,

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Midori stop it.

Kumiko The band are ready to practice.

Kumiko? Ehh…. you're the ex-girlfriend of Kumiko right

Kumiko don't tell me...

NO! Just help me, Midori, just grabbing her. Oppai.

Oppai chan~ Booby.

Fine.

I'm counting 5 and

1, 2, 3, 4, 5

Thank you so much, you save me.

Isabella Miss Katou Hazuki right?

Yes.

Thank you.

You're welcome.

Hahahahahha

Isabella, you're so mean...

It's been a while since I laugh that much, really... They did not asking more about staying at Italy.

Thank goodness they've never ask me. Maybe Taki sensei explain them...

Practice

Trombones, measure 23

Could I hear just the second?

Yes.

Actually, let's hear you one at a time.

Tsukamoto Kun.

Yes

Tsukamoto Kun, I believe I've been telling you since last week to have that part ready.

What just happen last week, did something happened, and did I misses last week practice, because of staying at Italy,

Kumiko chan, Do you know the girl at the hall way?

Oh they're been my senpai and also leader of concert band. My old Classmate in my middle school.

Asuka senpai.. Sorry

Sorry?

You see I've been thinking to give this to you, I don't know if you like it or not?

Thank You.

Shh…

We don't have time to be playing this part over and over.

Please have it ready by tomorrow morning.

Yes

Okay, next part. Together

Kumiko…

Isabella...

This concert band?

What do you mean?

Where is Aurora?

She must be on her favorite Trumpeter player

Hahaha

Kumiko

Oh my oppai chan...

Kumiko give the rest

What!?

They're been hiding behind your back.

Midori, Of course they will.

You're touching…

Shhhhh….

Don't Hazuki, I really begging you.

Why?

Don't tell me your still concern to….

Hazuki. Stop it please.

Japan, sure is on the Heats,

President. Stop it.

Kumiko it's the Trumpet people

Yeah

I bet Kousaka san's coming, too. Wants to have lunch with her?

You mean the girl play who play the trumpet

Isabella, Yes she's the girl you heard at the phone that I record..

I really want to meet this girl.

Wait? You just said, Isabella wants to have lunch with her? Right?

But we generally split into our section.

Generally, right?

Right?

Yep. Generally

Thanks.

I'll go call her.

Kumiko?

We're coming to.

Hazuki, Can you let them stay close to you..

I'll go with you?

No, I'm fine Katlin

I insist

It's better if the girlfriend will go to her..

Huh!?

Mio Amore!

I forgot

Hahahaha

Stop, laughing as if you know the story.

Oh My, Isabella, same as always

Maria, Come here.

Isabella, are proposing to me..

Hahaha, Sorry to tell you this, But, you just need accompany her.

Let's go.

Someone, playing the trumpet kumiko,

It's her, Maria?

Who?

Reina.

Let's go

Kyahh!

Ahhh!

Yoshikawa senpai.

Excuse us, let's go Maria.

Ahhh…

Hey, what do are you doing.

Senpai you're close.

You're close.

What do you think?

Eeeehhhhh…

What do you think about her sound?

I think she sounds good.

It sounds really good.

It's clean and loud. I-I think she's fit to play the solo.

Oppss…I'm sorry senpai, I didn't want to say it, I'm truly sorry.

You're right. How could a first year sound like that?

Senpai are you also referring at me too?

It isn't fair.

Kumiko..

Isabella, I thought you're going to her. I'll wait you here..

Thanks

What's up?

I was wondering if you've had lunch already.

Kumiko.

Yes,

Kumiko, sorry, for saying bad words and curse words to you.

It's already.

Are you already had a lunch

Yeah

So, I was thinking of having lunch with you.

Its fine, I already ate with Kaori senpai and the others.

Okay.

Are you all right?

Yeah.

Kumiko, Kaori senpai was really considerate.

The way she said to me

Either way, well still be playing together in the competition as the Kitauji high school concert band, let's put on a good performance.

Kaori senpai's is a good person.

Yeah, that's what makes things a bit hard.

Huh.

Never mind.

I really want ask, kumiko about her business in Italy,

And what's that Necklace hanging. It's a note? Kumiko you're hiding your true identity.

I want to know about you, I really do love to know, two weeks without you on myside I feel my two feet stayed on the ground for so long..

Goodbye, see you at the audition..

Wait!?

Reina.. You're hurting my wrist you know.

I'm sorry Kumiko..

It's okay, I have to go now, and my old concert band is here,

(Back hug)

Reina…

Kumiko... Can you stay here a little bit?

Sorry Reina, But I need to go now.

Why she always have to do that, she's been more and more different than she used to be.

I hope you will stop hugging someone Reina. Maybe next time you do it. I don't know, if I can forgive you. Knowing that you still have a feeling our teacher. I still you to know more about your feeling, before you tell me. Because that hug you just give it to me, it's a hug that wants to ask more question, I face that, even if it's no reaction a poker face. And the face only me know? Or maybe Taki sensei also know. What will be the other member will say, I hope they're will not ask me anymore.. This next week, I don't know if I'm still here.

Isabella. I know it will be hard. But you have to tell them, you have a competition this coming next week, and also a week you guys will play at the Kansai, Right?

You see one of the saxophone player have an entrance exam? And ended up in the situation she is right now even Haruka senpai. Do you think, Maria? I'm much more selfish knowing the day I will tell them, what will be there reaction, disappointed look? A confused look, Or maybe worst.

 **I** love you, not because of what you have, but because of what I feel... I care for you, not because you need care but because I want to... I'm always here for you, not because I want you to be with me but because I want to be with you..! And there are only four words that so much better than I love you, and those words are I'm here for you.

I know, Isabella, I know no matter what your decision is together with Aurora and Bella including me, we will always, always be here for you. You understand that right?

Thank you so much.

Let's go.

Aurora…

Sister

Hey! What kind of face your showing?

All of you know, maybe except Sara.

Katlin, I know you know her more than us

You know kumiko, more than us.

For you, what do you think she will choose?

I will tell you, when she's not here?

You will going to tell to her? Right

What do you mean?

Lucy, Arianna. Sara doesn't know anything. You know. When you're in pain, don't fight it, you'll just get exhausted. Remember what Shakespeare said, Feel the pain until it hurts no more.

Lucy, Arianna even the other member here.. You already know where she gets that terrible personality of her right? It's all your fault why she get it, and why she still have a distance herself with you guys right?

Aurora, Bella I know she doesn't open ups but, eventually she will, that's how she is. Hiding the girl she used to be, and showing the good girl side of her. But we know her more than anyone else so, please just don't say anymore. Kumiko is Kumiko. No matter what will the other member will say, we have to always stay by her side?

What they will say, I should tell to Taki sensei first, I have to tell to them, really staying here for more week, I don't know, but I should to go back, it's a competition that I've been practicing for almost a year, and I also don't have a time to practice, I also adjusting my Piano lesson and my concert band.

This year will be my last chance, since I chose for my band at that time, but now I need to choose and I really want to join this competition.

Kumiko...

Kumiko...

KUMIKO!

What?

We've been spacing out.

Ah sorry, did you say something, we're already at the club?

Kumiko are you sure, that seeing them go,

Mister, William will there be accompany...

Tomorrow morning, we'll be playing in the hall

Let's pretend it's the real thing and practice well

Section leaders and instrument movers, please stay behind

Well discuss tomorrow's procedure.

Kumiko

Isabella.

Welcome home

You teacher still not here

Trying to figuring out?

Aurora, how's Kaori senpai

To tell you the truth. I'd rather go to Reina Kousaka, than her...

Kumiko...

Uhmmm

Are you really sure.

I have no choice.

Kumiko Can you play

Sure.

Let's go

I have to keep strong, because, i have more things to do, I have to tell to Midori, Hazuki, Shuuichi, and Asuka senpai, I know that they can understand it. About, Reina? I really don't know, but Shuuichi tell me they won gold but, he saw Reina is upset, because they didn't make in national...

Kumiko...

Sorry, did you say something?

Nope, let's go inside before your teacher will be here.

Hey! What's up beautiful as always, Isabella?

It's that a complement or you're just flirting with me. Katlin?

It's a complement to your ex

Hahaha. You want me to called the girl at the main house, just for you Young lady,

Hahahahhaaha, you know it's a joke right?

Ah no, It's not a joke!

Maybe I will played this song..

Were always ready to listen

I go to my own piano..

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold

And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear

Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side, I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Want to feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Faraway  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolvin' doors  
Maybe I don't know where they take me  
But gotta keep movin' on  
Movin' on  
Fly away  
Breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Breakaway  
Breakaway

Next morning

I came early in morning, to talk to Taki sensei.

But I hear someone at the empty room

Sorry to call you out

Reina and Yoshikawa senpai.

Its fine

What would it be?

What will you want to talk about?

It's really, Reina.

It's about the audition?

Yeah.

We have to be there by eighth.

Yeah.

Kumiko?

Kyahh...

Seriously, Aurora?

It's not you,

What do you mean?

Eavesdropping someone.

Sorry?

Shh...

Huh!

Hey...

I really, really want Kaori senpai to play the solo, so please…

This girl, do this for Miss Nadaseko Kaori? To be honest, Kumiko, You know I hate that kind of attitude right?

I know you hate it.  
We better go now.

After we leave, I don't know what Reina, answer to Yoshikawa senpai.

Kumiko, that girl, give her an encourage to push on audition

What?

I said tell to her?

Tell her?

Encouraging her?

Yup.

See yah

Where are you going?

Somewhere you will know.

Faculty.

Good morning

Good morning, Oumae san.

Sensei I have to tell you something.

What is it?

I know this is hard for me to tell, but I made up my mind. Since the week I came back in Italy,

What is it? Oumae san.

Sensei, I can go to this coming kansai competition.

This competition is really important to me. I already refuse it before, but sensei I always practice every day for the upcoming international piano competition this will be my last chance to enter, I'll be back next month, so I don't know if I still have much time to practice, But please sensei I do love to practice this upcoming kansai to.. Can you let me practice 4days, please...?

Okay, it seems it's really important to you. I will put Nakagawa san on your position.

Is that okay with you?

Thank you so much Sensei.

A few hour pass

Hazuki, Midori, Shuuichi, Asuka senpai, can we talk?

Sure

Off course

Why not?

Kumiko, you look serious..

Maybe I can talk to you about this. This coming Kansai. Uhmmmm. I can't go with you guys, the day of our competition in Kansai is also the day I have my Piano competition... I really love to go to kansai, but, I cannot refuse it, This competition is also important to me, more important than our kansai, but you see If I can go, It will be my last chance. I really do love this band, but. I just can't refuse this competition again... I already refuse it, when still at my middle school..

I understand if you get angry.. Why they didn't say anything? So they're angry or mad..

I'm Sorry Hazuki, Shuuichi, Midori, and Asuka senpai..

Good luck Kumiko.

Eh..

You're guys don't get angry.

Where not.

Kumiko, it's Okay, We understand you, so break a leg

Thank you so much..

It's about time?

Kumiko, where are they?

They're be here soon, but Aurora already in there.

Where?

In the last raw...

Nakaseko san, Kousaka san

Yes

You don't have to set up. Just get ready for your audition.

Okay

Kumiko, you better talk to her.

Thank you

Why you putting them so tightly together?

It isn't the music room.

Oh, right.

Look over there. There aren't any chairs there

Okay.

Asuka, we can handle this

You should go see Kaori.

Why?

I'm sure she wants to talk to you.

But I' the vice president, I can't do that kind of thing.

There you go again, bringing that up when it's convenient.

Oh let's get the woodwinds set up first.

Yes. Sorry, coming through.

Really, where's Isabella? Aurora

Oh, she seems she wants to talk to Kousaka Reina..

Sis, you look upset.

Yes, of course.

Why?

Hey two Sebastian sister, you guys been whispering there..

Sara?

What happen, to you, you look upset?

She's not look upset, she really upset.

Really?

I should better look for Reina. I don't know what Yoshikawa senpai and Reina talk there..

Where she is?

There she is?

Reina..

Kumiko..

We're almost done setting up.

Yeah…

Are you okay?

Yeah

 _She looks she's not okay what else Yoshikawa senpai say to Reina._

Kumiko… Would you be upset if I lose?

Reina…

I would. I would. _I don't exactly what Yoshikawa senpai say to her?_

Why.

You're going to become special, aren't you?

Right? Kumiko was right I want to become special.

You're different from the others. You're different from everyone else.

You can't let yourself be influence by others.

THAT'S STUPID.

 _Kumiko is mad.._ But.. If I win now. I'll be a villain.

That's fine.

I'll be a villain with you, when that happens, you're better than Kaori senpai.

I'll tell them it ought to be you to play the solo. I'll tell them.

 _Hearing kumiko, saying it.. I feel a butterflies at my stomach._

 _I want to hear more, what else you will tell me, Kumiko._

 _But I should not jump to conclusion. But I need to learn more about this feelings._

 _Kumiko was right._

Really? _What else you're going to tell me. I really need more to know_

Probably.

 _Really, why you said probably are you mocking me, Kumiko…_

You sure are an awful person.

 _I should better tease her a little bit, I don't know what's is the necklace and the ring she's always wearing. I want to know, is she? Engage to Shuuichi, but she told me they're not dating at all. So who would it be?_

 _I came close to her. And I say this to her I know it's my selfishness but I still want to tell her_

Kumiko, will you stay with me?

Yeah.

You won't abandon me?

If I do, you can hate me. And you can kill me.

I'll actually kill you.

You probably would, Reina.

 _She closed her eyes, Kumiko close her eyes._

 _When she closed her eyes, I wanted to kiss her._

 _But I hesitate, because of the ring she's been wearing since she came back here..._

I'm prepared for that.

This is a confession of love, after all.

 _Did I just hear, confession of love, I heard it right?_

 _I smile to her. Knowing that we have same,_

 _Maybe the ring and necklace is just giving by Midori and Hazuki._

Reina...

 _What should I do I'm here to tell her, about the competition is it really the time._

 _What should I do? I have to tell her._

Reina. I have to tell something really important.

It's Fine you can tell me?

But this is really important.

It's fine. I never had any intention of losing, in the first place.

Maybe I can't tell to her? I really shouldn't have not telling her right Maria.

Oh my, you know I was here.

So, what should you do?

I don't know, maybe, Asuka senpai and the other brass section will tell to her?

Let's go.

"I survived by keeping my emotions in check – by maintaining my composure and tucking it all away. I managed to stay under the radar, skating through school without anyone truly remembering I was here. My teachers acknowledged my academic successes and my coaches depended upon my athletic abilities, but I wasn't important enough to make a recognizable social contribution. I was easily forgettable. That's what I counted on."  
 **―** **Rebecca Donovan** **,** **Reason to Breathe**

Are you okay, Maria?

"Never hide yourself! When you say something, don't be in the shadow; let everyone see you! Whatever you say always put your name under it! Be courageous enough not to use any mask; don't forget that hiding among the bushes is the affair of the cowards! Let the Sun shines on your face and everyman see you!"

Maria?

Did you say something, kumiko?

I said Are you Okay.

It's beginning

We'll begin the trumpet solo audition, once they're both done playing, we'll all decide together, based on applause. Got it, Nakaseko san?

Yes.

Kousaka san?

Yes.

Okay, Nakaseko san, please.

Yes

Watch the solo of Nakaseko Kaori and Kousaka san video on YouTube..

It's the same, Till Next time again.

" **I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death."** **  
** **―** **Robert Fulghum** **,** **All I Really Need to Know I Learned in Kindergarten: Uncommon Thoughts On Common Things**

" **There is neither happiness nor misery in the world; there is only the comparison of one state with another, nothing more. He who has felt the deepest grief is best able to experience supreme happiness. We must have felt what it is to die, Morrel, that we may appreciate the enjoyments of life.** **  
** **" Live, then, and be happy, beloved children of my heart, and never forget, that until the day God will deign to reveal the future to man, all human wisdom is contained in these two words, 'Wait and Hope."** **  
** **―** **Alexandre Dumas**

" **If pain must come, may it come quickly. Because I have a life to live, and I need to live it in the best way possible. If he has to make a choice, may he make it now. Then I will either wait for him or forget him."** **  
** **―** **Paulo Coelho** **,** **By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept**

" **Prayer is not asking. It is a longing of the soul. It is daily admission of one's weakness. It is better in prayer to have a heart without words than words without a heart."** **  
** **―** **Mahatma Gandhi**

" **Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."** **  
** **―** **Dr. Seuss**

" **Peace begins with a smile.."** **  
** **―** **Mother Teresa**

 **SEE YOU**

 **SOMETHINGSWEET08 IS SIGNING OFF.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Concert Band

I always thinking this past week, since the re – audition have been decided Reina will do the solo part, I'm happy to her, but today I should tell to her, I don't have the time to say to her yesterday, I hope she understand it. And if she doesn't, I don't know if I ever face her if she saw my face, Please let her understand it. I know that saying this to her make even worst that I expected.

Isabella see you at the audition, where going to watch your competition this time.

Isabella Sorry for what we did before, and we said when we're about to graduate.

Guys, it's okay now, do you think what you say to me before, maybe it's true, I've been selfish since then, and didn't hear anymore, I know that you guys said those word because that's what you want to say from the beginning, the past is pass.

Isabella, Thank you.

Isabella We promise to watch your competition.

Thank you.

We have to go now. See you at the Italy.

See you guys.

While at the car

I play on my phone Mayday Parade

Terrible Things

By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly  
was all I could think,  
that's when I met your mother  
the girl of my dreams,  
the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen.  
She said boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
"I can't help but notice you staring at me,  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."  
Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.

Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink  
and we'd laugh at the stars and share everything.  
Too young to notice and too dumb to care,  
love was a story that couldn't compare.  
I said girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
"I made you a present with paper and string,  
open with care now, I'm asking you please,  
you know that I love you,  
will you marry me?"

Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things  
you'll learn one day, and I'll hope and I'll pray that God shows you differently.

She said boy can I tell you a terrible thing?  
"It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.  
Please don't be sad now, I really believe,  
you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees.

So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose  
if you're given the choice, I'm begging you choose to walk away, walk away,  
don't let her get you, I can't bare to see the same happen to you.

Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things.

At the hospital

Miss Kumiko, I heard that you didn't take your medicine and you didn't even go here at the hospital once a week for your checkups, what if something happen to you.

I'm Sorry Selina

While checking you up today, I don't know if you can go to your piano competition so take care to yourself, before your competition this next week, I know that you also busy to your band right?

Yes, I just don't want them to pity me..

Yes.

Miss Montana, thank you for not telling father about what happen last 4weeks.

Off course not.

Thank you.

Miss Kumiko, take this medicine

Oh that's why I'm here to get my medicine and also vitamin

Here you're Aspirin to prevent you're heart attacks and strokes in high-risk patients.

And here some omega 3

Thank you

TAKE CARE THAT HEART OF YOURS FOR PETE SAKE KUMIKO!

I'm sorry, I promise.

At parking lot.

Miss Kumiko, you seems depress that is also bad to your health

Now that you mentioning it. I've been in the pain this past few days

HUH! OMG! WAITT I SHOULD CALLED MISS MONTANA ABOUT THIS!

Don't panic okay, I'm fine now, it's just a little bit pain.

WHAT!? MISS KUMIKO THAT LITTLE BIT PAIN IT'S NOT OKAY.

Hahahahaha really, sometimes you're more exaggerated than my family, both you and Shuuichi.

That's because I'm your butler since you at the America, and Mister Shuuichi is your childhood friend.

Let's go, before the gate will close.

Huh!

Kitauji High School

Yes, at the Kitauji,

 **Premio Pianistico Internazionale "La Palma d'oro" (** International Piano Competition "The Golden Palm" **)**

Did you say something young lady?

I just say about the competition...

Mr. William do you think I made the right decision.

Of course?

Then, why I feel the pain here on my heart right now

Miss Kumiko, what kind of pain is it?

Guilt

Hahaha,

I'm serious here Mr. William

Sorry, maybe because you've been them for a month now.

Wake me up, we're already at the gate.

Okay, sleep well

Thank you..

Kumiko Playlist

Mozart-Piano Sonata no. 11 in A, K. 331, Mov. 3

Mozart's Symphony no 40 - 1st movement

Tchaikovsky garland waltz

Miss Where here..

Kumiko, did you already tell to Kousaka san

Oh, Hazuki, Midori,

Like Hazuki say, did you tell to Kousaka San?

I have no time to say to her.

What!?

I want to say to her, but it seems her eyes is focus on Kansai.

She also want to go to national

Kumiko, It's better to say tell to her.

Kumiko, when we see her, the day when she know about you, she's mad, really mad.

Your right? I have to tell her.

At the club

Miss Oumae..

What are doing here Sara?

I overslept…

What? Then, who drove you here?

Your sister drop me here.

Seriously, Sara. That's rare for you to oversleep.

So, just want to hear your band.

But, Maybe I will stick to you today?

How about your class?

Because someone wants to know more about your condition, this month..

I know.

Once the summer break had started.

You guys practiced from early morning to sunset.

 _Yet, as long as it was, everyone felt as though the time were too short._

 _And it happened suddenly_

It's time. Miss Oumae, and please take care of your health

How do you know?

I'm not stupid.

I will stay here, and will be back home, after your practice.

 _I've never seen Kumiko, that serious before, maybe it's my imagination, Sara its nothing to do with you._

Sara…

I know… I'll go outside..

Playing instrument ….

Can we get the eups to play that part, as well?

Where?

Measure 162. In unison with the contrabass.

Can you do it, Oumae chan?

Y-yes. "I've been thinking about how I tell to Reina".

Here, Kumiko chan

" _Why the other been not to their self, Tanaka senpai been calling Kumiko Oumae chan and Kawashima san also call Kumiko with chan"? You must been thinking too much Reina?_

Thanks.

See you Miss Oumae

See you, Sara

Reina, can we talk

What do you want to talk about?

I said to you, yesterday.

Sure.

Thanks.

I know this is all of sudden, I will said this to you because your also my friend Reina.

Reina, I have a competition. The same date Kitauji High School band compete to Kansai… So I can't go, I've been preparing this competition, although I rejected it before, but this time for sure. I have to do it.

I know I say I will stay by your side, I'm sorry, saying some reckless decision, Reina

Then, don't go to the competition… Kumiko, Don't go.. Please..

Reina, I'm sorry, but this competition is more important to me, Like I said, I've been practicing my piece this upcoming competition, before I join the Kitauji High School band..

LIAR! YOU SAID YOU WILL STAY BY MY SIDE, BUT WHY!? I HATE YOU, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE.. I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY EXCUSE OR HERE YOUR VOICE SO, JUST BE GONE!

Reina, why you're angry!. Why are you mad!, first of all you're not my boyfriend or girlfriend to get angry to!?.. This is bad, _I should more careful, or else I will collapse.. I feel the pain of my heart again.. Any moment, I will.._

" _Kumiko why she's holding her chase? Is she okay, did I say too much"...?_

Fine, I'll be going now, if you don't want to listen to what I say I have to go now...

 _This is really bad..._

" _Why she seems she's looking something on her pocket"._

Reina, I'm sorry, if you really don't want to see this face, hearing my voice... Then I will not going to talk to you anymore…

 _She's been holding her chase._

Kumiko, Are you okay.

Yes, I just need my medicine today…

We have to go to infirmary…

Thanks, Hazuki.

It's everything alright?

It seems kumiko chan been holding her chase.

Oumae chan, you have to take care..

Thank you, Asuka senpai.

Infirmary

Kumiko chan are you okay.

I'm Okay now.

Here's you're, medicine. Did I get it right Kumiko?

Yes, thanks, Hazuki and thank you guys for everything.

Kumiko, how is it? You talk to her right?

Yes, I talk to her, Reina said, she doesn't want to hear me, or seeing my face..

Why she's mad, she's not your girlfriend at all,

Midori is right? Why she's mad, and angry with you if she's not your lover.

The next day

I keep participating the band at the same time I always practicing my piano lesson

And Reina, didn't talk to me. Anymore…

We keep talking, but not the same anymore

Next day

Kousaka san, morning, you're early.

Good morning.

It that Oumae san?

Yes

She was having a hard time in ensemble…

If only Asuka could teach her better.

I-I've been wanting to say something.

What?

I'm sorry for being smug at the audition.

Me, too… Sorry for dragging you into it.

Kaori senpai..

Look at you, turning red by yourself

Wh-why are you even here?!

Nakagawa senpai… Did you know about Kumiko, going back to Italy?

Oh you mean her competition, Yes I know, and I know how important this to her. This will also her last chance…

What do mean?

Ehhh… You've never know…

This will be her last practice today…

What!?

This is her last practice..

Yup, because today she need to practice. And she need to concentrate her piano lesson..

The competition is in ten days

Please diligently practice the part you need to work on.

Yes.

Time past….

Tenor, baritone, eup, this part is important.

Yes.

From 7 bars prior. Baritone, play this part more clearly.

Yes.

Accent the beginning of the snare roll.

I've said it before, the horns should sound impressive in this piece.

Do you understand?

Trombone, Tsukamoto Kun…

Yes.

Make sure you can play that part every time..

Let's begin.

Measure 158.

Okay, stop.

Trumpets, end your notes clearly.

Yes.

Horns, more, please.

Yes

And eups, I'd like Tanaka san to play this part alone.

" _Did sensei know about Kumiko leaving the club"…_

Tanaka san did you hear me?

Yes.

Once more.

Pay attention to what I just told you.

Miss Oumae san, need have something to say to all of you, Oumae san

I have piano competition same date as our Kansai competition..

This would be my last chance to play to this upcoming **Premio Pianistico Internazionale "La Palma d'oro" in short "La Palma d'oro"** International Piano Competition "The Golden Palm"

I've been practicing every day and also today is my last practice. That's why I'm here in front of you once again. Thank you for everything up until now…

That's all. Thanks

As you heard Miss Oumae will no longer staying at the concert band, just this month. And will coming back.. Right miss Oumae

Yes.

Good luck…

Kumiko?

Midori really wants to go out to eat.

Let's go!

Okay

Few minutes pass

Reina?

Kumiko.

Please, Can we talk?

Reina!

I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE. I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY EXCUSE OR HERE YOUR VOICE SO, JUST BE GONE!

 _It's that really want you want. I have to go now_

 _Where is her butler why his not here?_

Miss Kousaka, have you seen Miss Kumiko…

She run that way…

 _I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE.. I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY EXCUSE OR HERE YOUR VOICE SO, JUST BE GONE! Really, why she said it. Whatever maybe it's the best, at least this will my sad goodbye,_

Miss Kousaka "Letting go of the person you love is the most awful feeling you can ever receive. Letting go can mean, finally realizing you're strong enough to let go of the one you love and move on, or it can mean letting go of your love and hoping that fate will bring you back together again, wishing if you're meant to be".

I don't love her anymore Mister William?

Is that so, thank you for letting her go..

Huh!

Nothing.

 _Why his saying random quotes…_

"I have reached a point in life where I feel it is no longer necessary to try and impress anyone. If they like me the way I am, good and if they don't, it's their loss."

"Don't be embarrassed by who you are. They're going to judge you no matter what you do."

Life is not lost by dying; life is lost minute by minute, day by dragging day, in all the thousand small uncaring ways.

" **Stop worrying about someone that isn't worried about you".**

It always repeating of what Reina told me _I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE.. I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY EXCUSE OR HERE YOUR VOICE SO, JUST BE GONE!_

 _I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE.. I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY EXCUSE OR HERE YOUR VOICE SO, JUST BE GONE!_

 _I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE.. I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY EXCUSE OR HERE YOUR VOICE SO, JUST BE GONE!_

 _I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE.. I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY EXCUSE OR HERE YOUR VOICE SO, JUST BE GONE!_

 _I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE.. I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY EXCUSE OR HERE YOUR VOICE SO, JUST BE GONE!_

I guess this has nothing to do with me, but why? Why she's angry knowing that she doesn't love me... She's always been the one who said she love me, hahahahaa I see she's just playing my feeling. Then, goodbye, goodbye Kousaka Reina… When I wake up I'll be gone just like you say…

YOU WILL NO LONGER HEARING MY VOICE, SEEING MY FACE, AND YOU WILL NEVER HEAR ANY EXCUSE… YOU SAY GIVE YOU SECOND CHANCE, BUT I MADE A MISTAKE… FOR GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHANCE…

KUMIKO!

BAMMMM! Crash bang

MISS KUMIKO!

Till next time

(Review, Follow, and Favorite)

Last chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Comatose

I thought to myself I should better make another new chapter two more chapter to go until the ending story,

"We pass through this world but once. Few tragedies can be more extensive than the stunting of life, few injustices deeper than the denial of an opportunity to strive or even to hope, by a limit imposed from without, but falsely identified as lying within."  
― **Stephen Jay Gould** , **The Mismeasure of Man**

"Life is a drama full of tragedy and comedy. You should learn to enjoy the comic episodes a little more."  
― **Jeannette Walls** , **the Glass Castle**

BAAMM! CRASH BAMM!

KUMIKO!

MISS KUMIKO!

Sound of the ambulance

K-k-kumiko, p-please wake up, please open your eyes. Why did this even happen, please just open those eyes I'll do anything just promise me to open those eyes.

Miss kumiko, open those eyes. Where almost at the hospital.

Miss Kousaka, Please stop that, you're holding her hand so tight.

The patient having a cardiac arrest…

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3, 4

After a few minute

The patient is now stable…

Hospital

Miss… Kumiko…

Bring her to emergency room quick

Kumiko please wake up, please nurse, doctor do anything..

Miss Kousaka, you can't enter, we have to wait…

It's my fault, it's my fault, Kumiko was there, If I just say to her it's okay to go..

Mr. William I'm being selfish, I'm cruel, I'm just thinking of myself.

It's not your fault, it's going to be okay… because the one who operating her is the best surgeon, Miss Kousaka, everything's going to be okay… You better going home, I called her parents and I'm sure they're also coming.

Who is coming?

Other relative.

How they know.

I'm sure, all the nurse here will called them?

Why? But I've never see them visiting Kumiko, when she collapse.

They're here before you guys coming visiting her.

Oh, Mr. William you look pale, and you all sweating?

I-i-I'm fine,

No, you're not.

I-i guess, you're right…

You better go home, I'm sure you're parents been looking at you, Kousaka san

I'm sorry, I didn't take care of your daughter Mr. Oumae.

No, it's fine, you sure sweating a lot. And you look pale too…

Good job, for calling the hospital, first… That should be enough for today. I'm sure Akiko is already there together with Mamiko.

Mr. Oumae, How about you. Why you're here at the waiting room, and you also calm and relax…

Miss Kousaka, you have to go now… You've been crying since we came here…

I'm fine, I called my mother… That I will stay at my classmate house.

That's bad to tell a lie.

I'm sure, Kumiko, still fighting over there, I'm sure my daughter always fighting over there, because she's bright as the sun, she was my energy, she's everything to us, Kumiko since she was kid she's been staying at the hospital… days past her sister always bringing her some book to read, But you know Kousaka san, you know she's always showing her bright smile to us, Deep inside she know, she knows why she's staying at the hospital, and why her nurse always visiting and when we visiting her and she said this "Mother, Onee chan, Father, I saw a different nurse visiting my room, and they're always having a sad face, it's everything's alright, and you see, I was dreaming it's all white I didn't see you there and I say the word _**"I'm not sure this is a world I belong in anymore. I'm not sure that I want to wake up."**_ But why, father, mother, onee chan, is it okay to stay in this word. When she tell us about it, we don't know what we going to tell to her, Do you think Kousaka san. It's her time… But she's still have something she wants no matter what happen I'm sure that is her wish, she wants to play in International Piano Competition, maybe it's too late..

Kentaro, how is she? She's okay, right and where is Akiko and Mamiko.

There watching her operation. Mother, Father, what should I do? I really don't know what should I do, I know the doctor is good, but I just don't know what I will do, what if the doctor said she couldn't save her.

She's going to be alright, our granddaughter will going to be alright…

Miss Kousaka, let's go there.

I've never seen, Mr. Oumae…

As you heard what Mr. Oumae say. Even I don't know what to do, in this situation

Miss Kousaka, Miss Kumiko, just want to explain to you, she didn't go to sleep, just thinking how she tell to you about, But I guess I got the impression to you… You said you didn't love her, but why, you're crying as if you're world is around her… Miss Kousaka, you sure love her more than a friend, am I right?

I'm sorry, for lying Mr. William. I didn't know she was thinking about how she going to explain to me. She's right and I even tell to her, I don't want to see her voice, seeing her face, and I said to her be gone.

Miss Kousaka, where already here at your house…

Thank you, please call me, when she wake up. Please

But, you have a school tomorrow.

Please … Mr. William

You know where the hospital right?

Yes, I will wait at the parking lot.

Thank you…

See you Miss Kousaka…

See you..

"The hour of departure has arrived, and we go our separate ways, because we don't know which way to go. Are we going to choose to live or to die? Which of these two is better only God knows." Miss Kumiko, Please choose the right path, because everyone been waiting for you. Please, because your parent, your sister. And a lot of people been waiting for your eyes to open.

At the Kousaka resident

I'm sorry for my words and actions yesterday. I must admit, I am so stupid for saying those words to you. I hope you can still forgive me. From now on, I will think first before saying or doing anything that may hurt you, just please be okay and the operation with you going to be okay, Kumiko, just please I will promise to you, just please wake up.

Why do I feel uneasy when you're in there sleeping on the road with your eyes are close, I called your name over and over again, but you still did not open those amber eyes of your…

Reina dear, can we talk…

Yes, Mom

I heard on the news, about Miss Kumiko…

Mother, Kumiko is my friend, what I should do, she's so kind to give me a second chance, but I waste it…

Being sorry but not being sincere is useless. It will only make you do the same mistakes over and over again. So if you are really sorry, say it like you means it. And remind yourself not to hurt someone's feeling again.

I'm being useless, did I really mean it? Did I ever make a mistakes?

Mom, She have a healthy problem, and she's been taking her medicine to her, I said cursing words, and Her butler told me, she's been trying to figure out how she going to tell me about her competition but I, I'm such a fool to say those words to her…

Reina dear, having a healthy life is having a forgiving heart. If someone says sorry and mean it, then you should forgive. She forgiving you right, Reina dear, do not let your pride blind you from what is good and what is not. She's trying to say to you… You should better to tell her when she wakes up…

Thank you mom.

Good night, and sleep well. You have a class this morning, Okay..

Good night…

At the emergency room

She's stable right now, but she's not on the right condition to put her in room right now, chairman, Miss Kumiko, fighting for her life again?

I'm sorry, but we really need to monitor her. We need to monitor her at ICU, I'm sure she's fighting again over her life and death...

I know how hard this to both of you, But we need to put her in ICU…

Akiko, Mamiko, how's is she, please tell me she's okay, right?

Father, grandma, grandpa, she's stable now, but…

But? Dear please tell me more…

She's on the ICU, right now, we still don't know. But we have to wait, until her doctor…

I'm sure she's fighting, I'm sure Father, my sister fighting back.

Your right. She's fighting…

1o days pass

Were here at the hospital, waiting for our turn to visiting Kumiko, She's now at her room, time pass she still sleeping at her room, Her doctor always checking her, and also her old concert band been here in japan when they get the news… "Find ways to make it up to the one you hurt. Saying sorry is not enough, you have to know how to make things right. Show how regretful you are, and finally, do something to fix what seems to be broken". Aurora san are did you say something?

I did not say anything, did I just say some random quotes again.

You sure, saying everyone on our band makes nervous, every time you say random quotes.

Miss Kousaka, I'm sure she's going to be okay. She will wake up soon..

The doctor say we just have to pray…

A few minutes

It's our turn now..

Kumiko, good morning, you see we're busy now preparing for national. Please wake up already, we miss you so much, Midori always touching your friend oppai…

Hahahahaha, come on it's only a joke… Kumiko don't believe what Hazuki saying to you.

Oumae chan~ we win gold, and we are going to national soon. I'm sure all the people waiting for your recovery, wake up.

We better go now, How about you Kousaka san… I thought you going to bring that flowers to her…

Ah, yes Tanaka senpai, Kumiko, here's some daisies for you…

We have to go now Kumiko, better get well soon, and when you wake up I'm sure, all of us will welcome you back with open arms…

See you soon Oumae chan

See you Kumiko chan, please wake up soon…

Kumiko, sorry, it's noisy today, it's been a week since the accident cause you into comatose, I'm here knowing it was my fault, Simple sorry means nothing, compare to what happen to you, please wake up soon, so I can sincerely apologies to what I've said…

I just realize that my true feelings to you, the day when you're not there, practicing to us. I've been dreaming to you, I've always seeing your face, even you're not there, every single little thing you do, I always remembering it... is it too late to saying to you, Finally I do understand my true feelings to you, so Kumiko wake up, so I can say to you and sincerely saying that I love you… I talk to Tanaka senpai the day before our Kansai Competition held…

Flashback

Tanaka senpai, I have to tell you something, Can we talk…

What is it? This can't be Kousaka Reina san did you fall in love with me?

No, no, I just want to know I have a friend asking me about love. Should I say a love advices..

Senpai, This friend of mine, falling in love. But she doesn't know everything about it…

Kousaka Reina san there's no friend, because this girl you're talking about none other than Oumae san right?

Why you're always sharp senpai…

Hahahahhaha sorry, then what can I do to my kohai…

I just want to know, how I feel if I've falling in love with her…

Did you feel that this girl can't get out of your mind? Daydreaming about this person when you should be practicing? Imagining your future together? Then that will be the sign of love

When you're in love, you begin to think your beloved is unique. The belief is coupled with an inability to feel romantic passion for anyone else. A chemical involved in attention and focus in your brain.

As is well known, falling in love often leads to emotional and physiological instability. You bounce between exhilaration, euphoria, and, sleeplessness, loss of appetite, trembling, a racing heart and accelerated breathing, as well as anxiety, panic and feelings of despair.

Did you feel it? And if you feel that symptoms, it means you really do fall in love with her? But are you sure about falling in love with Oumae chan~

There's a lot of meaning for the person fall in love…

End Flashback

I've better go now Kumiko, I'll be back tomorrow, See You..

Wake up soon Kumiko, so I can finally say I miss you, I really love you..

Maria san? Where are the other?

Miss Kousaka, They buying something to eat at the convenience store. They're be here soon. I have to go to where Isabella room…

They say the coma will take two to four weeks but. If the person does not wake from the coma, they enter a semi-comatose state, called vigil coma or vegetative state that include sleep/wake cycles

They say they can go home, but Aunt Akiko told your doctor to stay here…

Isabella Please wake up, I just don't know if I can live, without you here I don't know if I can still be able to live… Kumiko…

I close my eyes and pray you soon to find it..

A minutes of prayer

When I open my eyes, I saw Isabella, open her eyes?

And she said

Where am I?

Why am I here?

Maria? Why are you crying?

Isabella, I miss those voice of yours I will called…

I click the emergency button… After minutes

2 chapter more, one last chapter and one epilogue…

See you soon…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

She's back

If I had those pretentious brains which act faster than this heart

Maybe then I would ashore this soul which spreads freely through each verse

Maybe then I would impress you with my intellectual grammar and sophisticated words

Maybe then I would scrutinize my each and every coma, dot and exclamation mark!

But I would never let that happen, I'd rather go away.

Writing with my mind and not my heart leads only to asylum within the being of myself.

Poetry is my voice, my life, my escape, my each emotion stored, processed in a yesterday

Breathing softly in fresh air, wanting to explode in death, love, passion and romance.

Each verse, a thought I'm able to scribe of yet unable to express through spoken words.

Maybe in a tomorrow you might pass by, tread your footstep on my verse

But maybe in a today, a broken-hearted fool stops by to find comfort in my world

Maybe a prisoner, an insane man, a tramp, or any outcast to society

Would pick these shattered pieces and gather them as whole

And maybe through this scribbled cross-word puzzle finds God' love once again.

Maybe a little child who understands only little words

Would turn the pages of silly rhymes I penned

Rhymes which speak of moon and stars, angels, dreams and fairies

And maybe He would smile, maybe He would laugh

Maybe he would dream, the way I used to dream

And maybe He would write the most eloquent sonnet

Or maybe just simple words about blossoming flowers

And maybe then, my mission is accomplished, and maybe I feel blessed.

Charmaine Chircop

 **Another Piece of God's Art**

"Slipping into a coma, the emptiness of a dreamless sleep.

Nightmares filling your head, where nothing is what it seems.

You're underground, desperately tryna' find your way out,

Tunnels all around, but doors are nowhere to be found.

The ground has no traction, and you're floating above air.

Tryna' hold on to something, but there's nothing there.

And then you fall, and all you can hear,

Is the rippling of your clothes, and the wind in your ear?

And just before you hit the ground,

You feel something grip you, without making a sound.

The next thing you know you're looking into a Man's eyes.

You feel safe but afraid, all at the same time.

That's when you wake, but you were never asleep.

And you're lying in a bed, with the Man at your feet.

He welcomes you to His kingdom, and into His heart,

And He finishes his drawing, another of piece of God's art."

This poem is about one's struggle to find God. About having to search, and feeling hopeless. Like we aren't really traveling through Hell, but we are searching with no idea which way we are going, blanketed in a coat of black. Like an infinitely deep hole with a small stream at the bottom, and you've just got to hope to find that stream. Then when you think all hope is lost, you realize that He has been sitting there, waiting for you, pulling you out of the darkness Himself, knowing you would look for Him. He accepts us into His kingdom. It's as if we are a piece of art, and he is adding on to us every day...

Aaron Guttery

Thank you so much for reading my story till the end…

Let's begin the last chapter and later the epilogue

Where am I?

Why am I here?

What is this song?

I am drifting on this profound silence.

It seems like I've been walking for the long, long time.

But where am I headed?

Where do I go from here?

I'm so tired…

I want to fall into a deep sleep, hindering all my thoughts.

Just ahead of me…

It's warm… and I feel I will be happy there.

Where is the entrance?

When I wake up, I saw Maria crying?

I ask her again?

Where am I?

Why am I here?

Maria? Why are you crying?

She doesn't answer me? Why am I here?

Where am I? Someone, please someone, please someone tell me where am I?

I saw Maria, and the other of my school band was here? What happen to me?

Kumiko…

Mother, why are you crying again?

My dear, I'm not, I'm not crying?

Again with those lied, did I collapsed again?

Mother, where am I?

You're in our hospital.

Why am I here?

Called the doctors now!

 _Brain Injury Poem 1: Broken Dreams_

 _ **Life flies by, we make plans, we chase after dreams and goals.  
We think we are indestructible, that nothing will stand in our way,  
then is a split second of time, life changes and the future with it.  
If you have not had a brain injury, I do not expect you to understand,  
the feeling of loss, loneliness, and the insecurity of who I really am.**_

 _ **I have spent years trying to make the best of a bad situation.  
There were many hours spent believing everything would be mended,  
by smiling, learning, hoping someday my life would magically change.  
I was waiting for anything that gave me back what I knew I had lost.  
The only change that will happen now has got to come from within myself.**_

 _ **Reality is, I have had to come to terms with many broken dreams.  
I have to depend on others, something I would have never dreamed of.  
Time has taught me to let go, the broken dreams have taught me humility.  
Now time is spent planning a new future, developing new dreams and goals.  
I am never sure if dreams will come true, but hope is a gift that I give myself.**_

 _ **The disappointment is always there just under the surface, of what could have been.  
The years have not taken away the wounds, they have just taught me to deal with them.  
The internal struggle every day to do the things that were once so easy makes me sad.  
But then I look around me and I know that it could be much worse, and I feel thankful.  
I still believe broken dreams can be mended, and I choose to spend my energy there.**_

 _ **I have many broken dreams, but I am learning to replace them with new realistic dreams.  
There have been many disappointments, but I am learning to replace them with hope.  
No, I will never be the same, but I have learned to be satisfied with who I am now.  
I do not have to like the changes fate has made in my life, but I do have to deal with them.  
Yes, the broken dreams are still there, but new plans and dreams now keep my mind busy.**_

 _ **Sometimes I wonder if broken dreams were meant to be, to change the course of our life.**_

 _ **By: Debbie Wilson, 8-19-96**_

Why you guys are here?

Isabella, Who I am?

We are from the school Scuola Secondaria di primo grado right?

You are the President of our band Lucy De Palma leader of trombone

Arianna De Luca our vice president and also a leader of saxophone

Katlin Fontana leader of flute

Aurora Sebastian leader of trumpet and my friend

Bella Sebastian you also play trumpet

Maria L'acqua euphonium leader

Sara clarinet leader

Serena Rossi contrabass leader

Did I miss a single details?

Kumiko… Where already graduated in our middle school, and you also came back here in japan.

Don't tell me you don't remember anything except our middle school year?

You're weird?

Kumiko, did you not even remember anything?

Do you really not remember anything?

I don't know anything else except you guys…

My family, my sister, my two childhood friend in America, Emma and Daniel…

Oh and also I have a childhood friend in Japan his name is Shuuichi Tsukamoto.

Kumiko, Did you also not remembering about your piano competition?

Really, can you stop saying nonsense, Please…?

Isabella, are you okay…

Please tell us…

It hurt so much… I just want to go home… and rest…

We will Aunt Akiko…

Thanks

Why that child on my dream always playing the same melody…

Who is that child? Why she always looking sad…

I dream again and again, and when I wake up I'm always here at my room.

Miss Kumiko, how are you?

Is that you Miss Montana?

What a surprise? You remember exactly your personal doctor.

Off course, But why all my member of the band tell me that I study at Japan, and reject all the offer in different high school and universities? It that true?

Can you explain to me?

 **Post-traumatic amnesia** **(** **PTA** **) is a state of** **confusion** **that occurs immediately following a** **traumatic brain injury** **in which the injured person is** **disoriented** **and unable to remember events that occur after the** **injury** **.** **The person may be unable to state his or her name, where he or she is, and what time it is.** **When continuous memory returns, PTA is considered to have resolved.** **While PTA lasts, new events cannot be stored in the memory.** **About a third of patients with** **mild head injury** **are reported to have "islands of memory", in which the patient can recall only some events.** **During PTA, the patient's consciousness is "clouded".** **Because PTA involves confusion in addition to the** **memory loss typical of amnesia, the term "** **post-traumatic confessional state** **" has been proposed as an alternative.**

 **There are two types of** **amnesia** **:** **retrograde amnesia** **(loss of memories that were formed shortly before the injury) and** **anterograde amnesia** **(problems with creating new memories after the injury has taken place).** **Both retrograde and anterograde forms may be referred to as PTA,** **or the term may be used to refer only to anterograde amnesia.**

Why I still remember the name of my old classmate?

That should be a rare case…

Tomorrow, can I go home…?

You can go home now… Chairman just waiting your father and your sister to arrive…

Thank you.

 **(A/n Post-traumatic amnesia** is a state of confusion or memory loss that occurs immediately following a **traumatic** **brain injury**. The injured person is disoriented and unable to remember events that occur after the injury, and may be unable to state their name, where they are, and what time it is, etc.

The **amnesia** resulting from a trauma may be **retrograde amnesia** (loss of memories that were formed shortly before the injury, particularly where there is damage to the **frontal** or **anterior temporal regions** ) or **anterograde amnesia** (problems with creating new memories after the injury has taken place), or both. In some cases, **anterograde amnesia** may not develop until several hours after the injury.

Post-traumatic amnesia may be either short term, or longer lasting (often over a month - see box at right), but is hardly ever permanent. When continuous memory returns, the person can usually function normally. **Retrograde amnesia** sufferers may partially regain memory later, but memories are never regained with **anterograde amnesia** because they were not **encoded** properly.

Memories from just before the trauma are often completely lost, partly due to the **psychological repression** of unpleasant memories ( **psychogenic amnesia** ), and partly because memories may be incompletely **encoded** if the event interrupts the normal process of transfer from **short-term** to **long-term memory**. There is also some evidence that traumatic stress events can actually lead to a long-term physical reduction of the volume of the **brain** 's **hippocampus** , an organ integrally involved in the making and processing of memories.)

Kumiko are you ready to come home?

Yes, Mother…

Okay…

Kumiko!

Father Shhhhh….

You will remembering soon…

I want to start a new life… And I don't want to remember my painful past… So Father, Mother, Sister, Can we start a new life… and back to the place that no one will know who am I?

Kumiko? Can you tell us what you want?

I just want to go back to school that no one who am I? So I can protect myself…

Kumiko…

I can't believe that my sister thinking about her future?

Sure, you can do what you want…

So, what do you want?

It's a secret…

A few minutes

At the Oumae resident

I can't believe she will tell us a secret…

My sister, is different than before…

Aunt Akiko, Uncle Kentaro, and Mamiko, We have to support her right?

They're right dear? Kumiko our daughter…

Time pass

Kumiko, are you really going back to Italy?  
Yes, I really want to stay there, I will go back next month…

See you.

See you.

 **(A/N what are symptoms of being in love?**

 **You bounce between exhilaration,** **euphoria** **, increased energy,** **sleeplessness** **, and loss of** **appetite** **, trembling, a** **racing heart** **and accelerated breathing, as well as** **anxiety** **, panic and** **feelings** **of despair when your relationship suffers even the smallest setback. These** **mood swings** **parallel the behavior of drug addicts** **.)**

19 sign's you fall in love

 ** _You talk about things you'll do together in the future, without realizing you're talking about the future._**

 ** _When you say, "I miss you," it's because you really do miss him after only a day apart._**

 ** _You can't remember the last time you thought about your ex._**

 ** _Things you usually hate seem OK — and even fun — if you're doing them with him._**

 ** _You're comfortable with making little sacrifices for him._**

 ** _He's the "something good" you think about when everything else is really rough._**

 ** _You feel safe when you're around him._**

 ** _You're comfortable enough around him to make bad jokes and be your fully weird self._**

 ** _You keep seeing things out in public that you know he'd love._**

 ** _He's your person._**

 ** _You're not worried about "scaring him off._**

 ** _Little things, like going to the grocery store, are better when he's around._**

 ** _He annoys the hell out of you, but you still want to be around him._** __

 ** _You don't freak out if he doesn't text back right away._**

 ** _When he's sad, you're genuinely sad too._**

 ** _You're actually entertained by his cute AF childhood photos._**

 ** _You'd rather stay in and do nothing with him than go out._**

 ** _You want to show him all of your favorite things._**

 ** _You want to do things you've already done again so he can be there with you this time._**

Next Day

I wake up this morning… still waiting, for the day will pass every day I hope that I can see your face see your amber eyes again… I hope that I can go back to the time, when I still have time to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kumiko, I'm sorry I couldn't listen to you, if I just can go back time… That time that I say it's okay… But I'm being selfish, if I do the right thing before the accident maybe it will never happen, maybe I can still see your amber eyes, seeing you today, and Tsukamoto Kun, didn't say anything to us? Just what happen to you Kumiko? Where are you? Are you doing fine? Are you eating well? Kumiko, Just where are you right now?

Reina, breakfast is ready…

I'm coming.

After breakfast

 _And when she's gone, remember you once loved her, you once needed her, you once cared about her more than anything in the whole world, you can't deny she was ever there, you can't deny what you had, you can't deny it ended over absolutely nothing, you can't deny that regardless, you still think about it, no other girl could love you like she did, she does. One day you'll realize what you've done, you'll come back and she'll be gone._

At school

I miss you, Kumiko the day has come where having a practice today, but it's different because every morning, every time we have a practice, we always remembering you, I don't know, but Tsukamoto kun always on the phone… and he always talking someone, who would it be? That smile I saw to him before, his now showing it to others I'm not mad, because that face his showing is when his talking to you… But he already told to us that he doesn't know where you are, but he also said that you have something to do, Kumiko I wish you're here… Where already done practicing and a lot of happen this past week Kumiko, I hope you're here, I wish to see those beautiful, amber eyes.

Kousaka san? You're crying again.

Because I can't stop, Tsukamoto told us Kumiko, is okay now, But Where she is?

Where is Kumiko, Kaori Senpai Yoshikawa senpai?

I'm sure she just need something to do?

Kousaka Reina san, that's so not like you?

Oumae san sure makes a progress about her recovery I sure you she's trying her best.

What do you mean, Yoshikawa senpai?

Did I say something?

Yuuko, did you perhaps know anything about Oumae san?

WHY DON'T YOU GUYS ASK TSUKAMOTO KUN?

Ehh…..!

You mean Tsukamoto Kun know where she is?

Maybe?

After a few minutes

Hey You!

What!?

Don't what!? Us Tsukamoto Kun? Where she is right now?

Who are you guys are talking about?

Kumiko!?

I already told you, Kumiko is fine.

CAN YOU JUST TELL US THE TRUTH!?

WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!

I'M NOT SCREAMING I AM MAD RIGHT NOW FOR YING TO US WEHERE KUMIKO IS?

Kumiko needs some space!? And what will you going to say to her!?

I'm there, I am also there when she's on traffic accident that cause her into coma!?

Do you know what she said! Before her cross, I heard she's screaming

"YOU WILL NO LONGER HEARING MY VOICE, SEEING MY FACE, AND YOU WILL NEVER HEAR ANY EXCUSE… YOU SAY GIVE YOU SECOND CHANCE, BUT I MADE A MISTAKE… FOR GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHANCE"…

Then why don't you save her?

Do you understand how depressed she is? Kousaka san you don't know anything about Kumiko!? You also don't care!? About her! Kumiko trying to say to you, Kumiko trying to say about her Piano competition!? Don't say in front of my face saying some stupid thing to say!?

I try my best to save her at that time…. I try to run as pass as I can… So don't say to me I didn't do anything to save her….

How about you, Kousaka san… Kumiko is now suffering…. I don't know if she can still can play her favorite instrument…

WHAT THE HECK, TSUKAMOTO KUN!? YOU'RE HAPPY TALKING SOMEONE ON THE PHONE, MAYBE THAT WAS KUMIKO!?

Huh!? That's not her! I called her sister about her condition? And who are you to her!? Girlfriend? Fiancée?

Your nothing, your just her friend? A friend that betrayed her own friend for her own selfishness!?

SLAP….

I know I'm selfish… I know a made mistake…. That's why I'm here… to asking you we're she is right now…

Tsukamoto Kun, We also want to know where she is. I know Kousaka san say bad words and curse word to her? Just please tell us where she is right now, Please as her co euphonium, as the leader and as a vice president of the club please tell to us….

Even when you see her, and calling her sister right now, Kumiko wants to stay where she is right now, to tell you the truth… Kumiko doesn't remember every one of you… It seems she don't want to remember any bad memory… and she want to start a new good memories… I'm sorry for not telling you anything… I'm sorry senpai…. Kumiko, giving her a third chance, so I hope you understand her decision… she distance herself again so she can never feel the pain again.

I didn't know Kumiko, loss her memories, when? Just when she lost her memories?

It's my fault Kumiko, distance herself it's my fault, if I didn't say anything like that to her this will not going to happen, It's my fault, Do you think I can say sorry to her? Tsukamoto Kun, Senpai's Katou san, Kawashima san… Do you think I still have a chance…?

 _ **Contrary to what the cynics say, distance is not for the fearful, it's for the bold. It's for those who are willing to spend a lot of time alone in exchange for a little time with the one they love. It's for those knowing a good thing when they see it, even if they don't see it nearly enough.**_

I think you still have a chance…

What do you mean?

She will coming back here next month. I'm still not sure, if she come back next month…

Days past and all of us waiting for her comeback…

I wish it's the day I can see her face again, Kumiko…

Somewhere in the Island in Italy…

Isabella, do you need something?

Nope, I just need to finish this project first,

Just please don't push yourself for your work…

Thanks, Thank you Daniel for coming here…

Anything for you? How about calling Maria for a while, I'm sure Maria miss you or maybe your childhood friend in japan…

Now that you mention Shuuichi, Onee chan told me she always asking about my health.

But you still the same. Are you sure, is it better if you know about your loss memory…

I told you before… I don't want to remember any related to my past… I want to start a new life, this is already my third chance…

If you say that how can I ever say no, and supporting you.

I'm done

"This Love is great but It's Stunning"

We were both adorable when I first saw you.  
You learn to fly and the flashback starts:  
England is where I'm standing in the Saturday air.

What are you doing with that new lover?  
Who wears that beautiful scarf,  
when I wear a useful Necklace,  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for is my amazing eyes?

So this is me acting,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
And I go back to Saturday all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but sailing emotionally,  
Wishing I'd realised I love you.  
I'd go back to Saturday, turn around and do some drinking.  
I go back to Saturday quite often.

Honey, let's do some loving,  
this love is great but it's stunning.  
It's a love story, honey,  
just be my bright dog.

We are never ever going to try complaining deeply together,  
We are never ever going to try complaining deeply together,  
You go talk to your cousin, talk to my doctor, talk to me,  
But we are never ever going to try complaining deeply together,  
Just joking elegantly forever.

I didn't mean to hurt you honey, I didn't mean to hurt you.

What do you think…?

Hhahhaha

Laugh as hard as you want…

Why just try to play some...

Who you are

By: Jessie J

I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
(Who you are) [X11]

Brushing my hair-do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no no... Yeah.

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!  
Just go and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
With a smile that's my home!  
That's my home, no...

No, no, no, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah

Something There

Belle:  
There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Beast:  
She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

Belle:  
New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

Lumiere:  
Well, who'd have thought?

Mrs Potts:  
Well, bless my soul

Cogsworth:  
Well, who'd have known?

Mrs Potts:  
Well, who indeed?

Lumiere:  
And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Mrs Potts:  
It's so peculiar,  
Wait and see.

All three:  
We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Cogsworth:  
Well here's a thought, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

Chip:  
What mama?

Mrs Potts:  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
that burns with a need to know  
the reason why

Why must we all conceal  
what we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

Month pass

When will your last time you came back here Honey,

Remember we have to pretend to be engaged right? Ku chan.

Hahahahaha that ku chan again… Daniel…

Come on, just play along, Kumiko. Please.

Fine.

How about Posso fare fotografie?

(-_-)

Just kidding, I know you hate it Kumiko, I'm sorry but it's a request.

Request who requested it to you?

Maria, she wants to see your cute dress…

Stop it, Daniel.

Fine, I will, but just one picture of yours please…

Fine, just one…

Excuse me Miss have you seen this girl…

No, sir...

Thanks

Kumiko, where did she go?

Shuuichi,

Kumiko?

Why? It's me Kumiko, Kumiko Oumae…

Who's that guy?

My fiancé

You're still, 17 Kumiko.

It's arrange marriage…

It's everything's alright honey.

Yes, I forgot to tell you… This my fiancé

Nice to meet you I'm Daniel Reign, My fiancée always talking about you?

And it seems she's right, Ku chan…

Are you here, because father told you…?

Yes, Mr. William was there waiting for us.

Okay.

Did you happen remembering something honey?

Nope, like I said, I don't want remembering my past, because if it is painful, I don't know if I still can do it. I mean. What if I find something that I don't want to remember a bad memories? I don't know, if I still can do it. I would rather be back to Italy, than to remembering bad memories here… But if I want to remember it, I wish it's a good memory, not a bad one.

" **Listen to the people who love you. Believe that they are worth living for even when you don't believe it. Seek out the memories depression takes away and project them into the future. Be brave; be strong; take your pills. Exercise because it's good for you even if every step weighs a thousand pounds. Eat when food itself disgusts you. Reason with yourself when you have lost your reason."** **  
****―** **Andrew Solomon** **,** **the Noonday Demon: An Atlas of Depression**

" **Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,** **  
****Tears from the depths of some Devine despair** **  
** **Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyes,** **  
****In looking on the happy autumn fields,** **  
****And thinking of the days that are no more."** **  
****―** **Alfred Tennyson**

At the Kousaka Resident

The daughter of the famous musician have arrived in Japan today, together with the man.

Who is the man on her side, Is it true after her recovery from comatose, and back to Italy where she manage her father business there.. Did she find the man of her dream?

Reina, why did you turn off the TV?

I just don't want to hear anything related to famous musician.

Why?

I don't know, father.

At the Oumae Resident…

It's good to know, that no one see you coming home, Kumiko. Look at you know, you're more beautiful. And Daniel Thank you so much, At least no one knows that my younger daughter is single.

Hahahahaha

Your right, father who knows. But still. You better to take care of yourself. Kumiko.

Thank you. Good night.

Good night.

Did she still saying about her dream.

Yes, Uncle Kentaro

She's been dreaming this girl, and every time she dream about her she will wake up and play the score.

Do you know what she always play?

Moonlight Sonata 1st Movement - Opus 27 No. 2

Moonlight Sonata 2nd Movement - Opus 27 No. 2

Moonlight Sonata 3rd Movement - Opus 27 No. 2

Are you sure?

Yup!

She need to go back tomorrow.

Right, she have to go back.

Dear, Mamiko, she's been dreaming her younger self.

Father, Mother, I don't know why she keep dreaming her younger self.

Next Morning

I wake up this early morning, to go to school.

Mr. William are lets go early morning..

How about breakfast

Done.

Okay

At School..

Mr. William is this the school you guys told me.

Yes, Miss Kumiko.

Excuse me, Mr. Taki, Can we borrow the key for the club room

Mr. William Who is he?

He's a teacher here, and also a conductor.

Is that so, signore? Can we borrowed the key on your club room

?

You should say sensei.

I'm sorry.

Sensei, May I borrowed the key on your room.

Oumae san, someone already there. You can enter there since you're also a part of the club.

What is he talking about, Mister William.

You, Miss Kumiko. Why don't I remember anything about them?

I'm sorry, Please forgive my rudeness, Miss Kumiko.

It's Okay, so can we go now.

After a few minutes

Someone already here.

Excuse me signorina's May I barrowed your piano here.

Who are you?

Sorry my rudeness my name is Kumiko Oumae

Oumae san.

Yes.

Did you know who am I?

Nope, _mi dispiace,_ signorina (I'm sorry young lady) Ci siamo già incontrati (have we meet before)

Tsukamoto Kun, saying the truth.

Signorina's did you know guys perhaps know Shuuichi.

Yes, His also a part of this band.

You can play the piano if you want.

Thanks

Fantaisie-Impromptu (Opus 66) - Frederic Chopin

Swan Lake Theme - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky

Tale as Old as Time - Beauty and the Beast

Thank you so much, Mister William lets go.

Sensei say Kumiko is on the club now.

Please can you play another one?

What's your name?

Yuuko Yoshikawa and this girl name is _Mizore_ Yoroizuka.

It's okay, right? Mister William.

Sure.

Thanks.

Jason Mraz - I'm yours piano version

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best-est  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn,  
To win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We are just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
our time is short  
this is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

Oh oh  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I been saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours  
So please don't please don't please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours

Someone playing the piano.

Oh my, Kousaka san.

Tanaka senpai

You're early today.

Lucky - Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat piano version.

Who could it be?

After a minutes of walking.

Who could this girl be?

Tanaka senpai?

Who is she?

Miss Yoshikawa and Miss Yoroizuka who are they?

Miss we have to go.

I'm sorry for using your piano, and thank you.

Miss we have to go now.

Okay.  
Miss Yoshikawa and Miss Yoroizuka thank you for letting me used your piano.

Can we go back here?

I'm sorry.

Sorry for what?

It's better if you don't know them, Miss Kumiko.

Did it happen, I know them? Did they hurt me?

It's a bad memories.

Is that so…

At the club when Kumiko is gone.

Who's that beautiful girl?

Ehhhh! Tanaka senpai, don't tell me even you. You don't know her.

Nope. Who is she?

How about you Kousaka san.

Nope, I don't know her?

She's Oumae san. Kumiko Oumae san our own Oumae Kumiko.

What!?

Wait!?

Tanaka senpai, Kousaka san…

KUMIKO/OUMAE CHAN!

At the car…

Mr. William, did you hear someone calling me, Maybe it's just my imagination.

It's that really her?

It's her? Tanaka senpai. It's really Kumiko.

She sure change a lot.

She's more beautiful, than the first time she enter in our school.

Done. EPILOGUE! Thank you so much for reading this story, I'm still not sure if I will make a sequel or not… so read till the end. Let me know if you like the story or not… Till next time. The epilogue is next.. Follow, Favorite and Review. Somethingsweet08 is signing off. See you guys.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Epilogue

It's that really her?

It's her? Tanaka senpai. It's really Kumiko.

She sure change a lot.

She's more beautiful, than the first time she enter in our school.

Kumiko, it's time to back to school.

Yes, I'll be there soon, do I really go to Kitauji High School, whatever I should better go now.

Who have thought that I actually choose this school, do I really have to go today, and why the two people yesterday, it seems they know me. But I couldn't even remembering there face. Are they're the part of my loss memory. I want to know more about them.

Onee chan, Can we talk before you go to your university.

Sure, what do you want to talk about?

I'm sure, all of you know about my past, and I said I don't want to remember it as long as possible, right?

Yes, you said it, why it's everything alright? Are you perhaps remembering something in your past?

Nope, it's just that, when I came to check the school and the band yesterday, there are two girls there. And when I tell to them my name why are they crying. Are they also a part of my loss memory, onee chan?

Yes, they are, but are you really want to know more about them.

Nope, If they do something wrong with me, I don't know if I can face them, onee chan maybe I should have to start a new life as I said before past and present is different, Bad memories is the part of my life, and it's a lesson, I mean bad memories give us a good lesson.

Right? See you. Kumiko, don't forget to go and checkups your therapy and I heard Mr. William, that you played in the club room at Kitauji.

Yup! It's just that I can't help myself to play the piano. I forgot to tell you onee chan.

What is it? Kumiko, you forgot something important.

Nope, it's not important it's just that when we leave at the school, someone calling me name, and when I heard it. I feel my heart fluttering at the same time I feel angry and hoping that person don't called my first name.

Maybe it's just your imagination, by the way don't removed that ring on your ring finger, Kumiko.

Sure, I will not.

Thank you.

But why I need to wear this ring, onee chan.

For your safety, you told us someone stalking you when you're staying in America. Right?

Yes, for my safety. Who would that be?

At the Kousaka Resident

I've never thought I would see you again, this time I will never going to lose you Kumiko.

"Did you wear contact lens? Your eyes is different than before, and you're more beautiful than before. You've change so much that even I couldn't even recognize you and I didn't even recognize Mr. William? After a month of waiting for you, seeing your back and run toward you. But today what should I do? Do I have the right to stay by your side? Even you're the one who said to me, it's okay to kill you, hate you. But I know you've just tell me that words so you can give a courage to win the re-audition, and when you told me about your competition and you said, it's important to you, I told you not to come. I'm being selfish there. And when I saw you, holding your chase. Why I didn't ask you? When you're looking something in your pocket, why I didn't ask you? And when you're butler told me if I love you, instead saying yes, I say I didn't love you anymore. I regret everything I said to you, Kumiko. But this time I will tell you".

Reina dear, Wake up.

I'm sorry, mom I'm awake.

Then, come here. Breakfast is ready.

Yes, "Do I really have the courage to talk to you? Kumiko. I wish life have a rewind button. So I can rewind the past when you told me about your competition. Kumiko."

Reina, Are you not going to eat you're breakfast?

I will. It's just that.

You're thinking about, Oumae Kumiko san.

Yes, Mom, Do you think I can correct my mistake, and start a new beginning to be her Friend again? Please mom, give me an honest answer.

It's up to you, Reina dear, It's you're decision to make. Are you going to approach her again? Or just stay the way it is right now. It's you're decision.

"What should I do? Do I need to choose to approach her? Staying the way it is right now"?

I'm off

Take care, and this time choose the right decision Reina dear.

Yes, mom.

At Hospital

Miss Kumiko it's nice you come back.

Thank you, May I see Miss Selina today.

You may come in.

Thanks

Miss Kumiko, welcome back.

I'm back.

So, where are my souvenir?

Here, Miss Selina, What will be the baby name.

Really, even you're in Italy. It sure that even a single news.

That's not a single news at all.

You want me to tell you about the news.

Kumiko Oumae, is now engaged to her rival, and also her rival is also a big hit composer in his country, they've been known as the owner of the famous perfume worldwide.

Miss Kumiko…

Oops sorry, I didn't mean to say it, it should be better if I stay longer.

I'm glad you're fine now, and it's okay if you say that news, because it's true, that this young boy is engaged.

His not engaged, Selina you know it's only because father told about this fake engagement, because we still don't know who the guy always following me is.

How about Maria?

How about her? Is there something you still don't tell me? Maria and Sara are now good friend.

Fake Relationship.

Really? When.

Remember what Mother Terrassa said "Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin."  
There you are again.

So forgot your past and start the new life…

Thanks.

See you, Kumiko.

See you, Selina.

At the car.

"Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin."

Did you say something Miss Kumiko?

I just repeat what Selina said.

It's that so.

" _ **It's being here now that's important. There's no past and there's no future. Time is a very misleading thing. All there is ever, is the now. We can gain experience from the past, but we can't relive it; and we can hope for the future, but we don't know if there is one."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _ **George Harrison**_

Mr. William.

" _ **You spend your whole life stuck in the labyrinth, thinking about how you'll escape one day, and how awesome it will be, and imagining that future keeps you going, but you never do it. You just use the future to escape the present."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _ **John Green**_ _ **,**_ _ **Looking for Alaska**_

Mister William?

Sorry did you say something?

Nope, "He sure saying a lot of random quotes".

Wake me up when were there.

Who is this little girl? Sitting at the piano?

I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air, yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere

Some people say it'll never happen  
we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
so I don't really mind

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine off

I can't pretend  
this is a rehearsal for the real thing  
because it's not, and  
I know we're young  
But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
and I won't stop

Some things are meant to be, and they'll be there  
when the time is right  
Even though I know that I swear  
I wish it was tonight

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine off

I like what's happening to me  
nothing else to say  
somebody finally got to me  
carried me away

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine off

I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you

Hey, little kid, why are you here?

I'm looking for someone.

Who are you looking at? And why are you playing that piano.

I don't know. I'm sad, I didn't even go to my piano competition.

Why? Did something happened to you?

I practice, why? Just why she doesn't let me through.

Who?

That person.

Who is she?

Where is she? Where is the little girl?

Miss Kumiko, Wake up.

When I wake up I see Mister William shaking me.

Miss Kumiko.

Mister William?

Stop crying Miss Kumiko.

And I start to cried again?

Did you dream, you're younger self again.

How did you know it was me?

Miss Kumiko, you've been dreaming you're younger self. When you're still young. It happen when you're having you're first comatose.

I didn't know about it? But I remember that dress. I wear a white dress, and sad at because I have a cat at that time. And died.

Yes, Miss Kumiko.

I have to go now?

Are you going to put your headphone? Miss Kumiko.

Yup! Are you okay Mister William?

Please, called me or Sir Tsukamoto. If someone approaching you.

Don't worry, the stalker will not following me. And I have this emergency bottom in my phone.

Okay.

See you

See you. Please, don't talk anyone especially if you don't know this person.

Yes, promise. I will

Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man  
I showed him all the things that he didn't understand  
Whoa, and then I let him go

Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name  
Cause I found me a better lover in the UK  
Hey, hey, until I made my getaway

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
they always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all, all, all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's

I had a summer lover down in New Orleans  
Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring  
My, my, how the seasons go by

I get high, and I love to get low  
so the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll  
you know that's how the story goes

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
they always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all, all, all  
They won't let go

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all, all, all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
Climbing over mountains and a-sailing overseas  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
they always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all, all, all  
They won't let go

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all, all, all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's

She sing well.

Who is she?

She's beautiful,

Maybe a foreigner.

Are you sure?

Look she doesn't look a Japanese.

Hey, stop staring her?

Who are you?

I'm her childhood friend.

Then, she's not a foreigner.

Yes.

I should better go.

Kumiko's playlist

Goose house Hikaru Nara

Lia My soul, Your Beats!

The Script Superheroes

Fra Lippo Lippi Stiches and burns

Falulu 0-week-old

Fhana _Niji Wo Ametara_

Where am I?

Kumiko.

Shuuichi.

Really? Where are you going?

Sorry.

Come here.

After a minutes of walk

This is you room.

Are we not going to enter?

Stay here.

Okay.

Kumiko.

It's everything's okay, Shuuichi?

Yes. I will…

No need, if you saying about me joining this concert band. I will not.

No, I'll go get you.

No need, I will go to your club.

Are you sure?

Yup! So go back to your room now.

Sensei, I'm sorry

Okay you can seat there, at the back of Katou san.

Kumiko, Welcome back.

Who are you?

Hazuki Katou. And also a member of concert band. I play Tuba and I called.

Katou san…

Hahahahaha

I'm sorry sensei.

A few minutes

I better go.

Hi.

Hello.

I'm sorry for calling your name, is it okay to call your name?

Hazuki, let's go.

Oppai chan~

Kumiko.

Ouch!

I'm sorry, Did I, Did I, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Kumiko.

Why you just grab my hand?

Midori will never let you go. Unless she can touch your oppai.

Oppai? Hahaha you're weird, I never see someone grab my oppai, before.

Kumiko chan…

Did you perhaps know, who we are?

Nope, I just know you two just now, Katou san.

You two are weird.

Then, can you called me Hazuki.

And call me Midori. Kumiko chan.

?

Midori Kawashima I'm also a member of concert band. Contrabass

Both of you also a part of the concert band?

Then, can I join.

Yes, you can also play the euphonium instrument?

I'm sure Tanaka senpai will be happy.

Kawashima san, Katou san, How do you know that I played the euphonium instrument? We just meet right?

You're hand?

Yes, you're hand, Kumiko chan.

Sei davvero brava! (You're really great!)

I'm sorry, I mean you're great! So it's just you predicted. I play the euphonium, but I stop to play now. And also what I said to join you two, I mean to go to where Shuuichi is. His a part of concert band here right?

Kumiko.

Kumiko chan, that ring.

This ring?

Yes, are you and Tsukamoto Kun are getting married?

No way. Me and Shuuichi. Nope, my fiancé is now in New York, his a student in Special Music School, even his a next heirs of one of the famous perfume he always go want to study there.

That special music school for the special child, I mean for all the gifted.

Yes.

A few minutes

There's still not here, Kumiko.

Kumiko?

You're a song written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong cause this might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding  
Right under your clothes, is where I find them

Kumiko, really good singer too.

You're right, Hazuki, but she's so different than she is before.

She's more mature. And also she's more and beautiful

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
and all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Cause of you, I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you, I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone, when the party's over  
We will still belong to each other

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
and all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
and all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl  
For being such a, hey

I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin', talkin', walkin', breathin'  
you know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny almost don't believe it

As every voice is hangin' from the silence  
Lamps are hangin' from the ceilin'  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
and all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Underneath your clothes  
Whoa  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
and all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl  
For being such a good girl

Ed Sheeran – Perfect

Mozart - Symphony No. 40

Hedwig's Theme Variations - Harry Potter

Bangles - Eternal Flame

Senpai, Kumiko was already there.

Oumae san.

Why you guys are there?

Sorry.

Why don't you go and greet her. You always saying that yesterday don't you?

Tsukamoto Kun was right? We have to greet her.

Adele - Someone like You piano ver.

When I saw her there sitting at the piano, I can't stop crying. Not only me but everyone.

Do I really have a courage to talk to her? My mother told me. It's my decision to choose.

Kumiko. Kumiko!

Someone coming this way, why she's crying. Why does she have a look that she miss someone?

Kawashima san, Katou san, who's that girl coming this way.

Reina Kousaka san.

Rei…na… Kou…sa…ka… san. Who is she?

Kumiko! And I hug her.

Let go of me.

I said let me go.

I SAID LET ME GO! Ouch… Miss I can't breathe

I'm sorry…

Shuuichi Who's this girl? Who's this Kousaka Reina? Are they also a part of this band?

Kumiko…

I don't know why you're all crying, and I don't know why you suddenly hugging someone like me. Especially do I know you? Do I know who you are? Katou san and Kawashima san told me that your name is Reina Kousaka san. I'm sorry but why are you crying when you saw me?

I didn't mean to hug and hurt you? Kumiko I just really miss you. Kumiko, are you okay.

I didn't mean to hurt you.

Next time don't just hug me, I don't know why you hug me, and I don't know why you seems worry. If you excuse me, and I'm sorry for using your piano here Yoshikawa senpai, Yoroizuka senpai, And I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'm just here to wait Shuuichi.

Oumae chan, I'm sorry that our Kousaka san give you a hard time.

I'm fine, it's just that I was shocked she suddenly hug me. And saying she miss me, is it okay to stay here and watch your performance, maybe not, See you. Shuuichi.

Don't go, please. Stay here, Kumiko, please stay here. Don't go anywhere…

Hahahahahaaha, I'm sorry did I frighten you off.

No, where not scared.

Yes, you guys are scared, especially you Kousaka Reina san, you look scared when I'm about to leave. So please stop holding my uniform. "Why she look scared, and why she keep calling my name"? Can you let go of me, Fine I will stay here.

Miss the young lady wearing the glass. Can I stay here?

Asuka, Oumae san asking you?

Then, Yoshikawa senpai and Yoroizuka senpai. Is it ok to stay here?

Do I really like someone you know? Or the same figure as mind. Then sorry to frighten you guys, but I'm not that girl.

Signorina, Signore. (Miss, Mister) Le chiedo perdono (kumiko saying in very polite way Excuse me)

Yes, Oumae san, and if you want you can also join.

I'm sorry, my parent don't want me to play any instrument except for piano.

Why?

Senpai, Kumiko, every time she played other instrument she's frightening and…. I'm sorry Kumiko, I didn't mean to. I swear I will not say anything.

Thank you so much.

Wait, Can we visit you?

(0_0)

I'm sorry.  
Hahahahahaaha, okay, really, Shuuichi, please give the maps. Ci vediamo dopo!

New message

Hello! I heard you write a song.

Hi There, Yes!

I have a person I love so much so can you write a song for me?

Sure, who might you want to dedicated this song TheMoon

Someone, I love.

What's your favorite instrument?

Trumpet

Is it okay to you to write about the trumpet?

"Let the angel talk"

Angel-talk is where we start  
Two miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my heart, you can take my fairy  
But you'll never have my lips

I heard that you settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams come true.  
Guess that Kumiko gave you things I didn't give to you.

There's a fire starting in my lips  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out of the bushes

Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and playing my trumpet and I'll lay your ship bare  
See how I leave with every angel  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it's good to playing my trumpet but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it's good to playing my trumpet but sometimes it hurts instead

There's a fire starting in my lips  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out of the bushes

There's a fire starting in my lips  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out of the bushes

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving lips  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand

You could have had my heart  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in cotton wool  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in cotton wool)  
You had my hand inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it like a fairy  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in cotton wool)

I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it's good to playing my trumpet but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it's good to playing my trumpet but sometimes it hurts instead

This is the end  
Hold your hand and count to two  
Feel the earth move and then  
Behold my lips again

For this is the end  
I treasured and loved  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm happy

Let the angel talk  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the angel talk  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At angel-talk  
That angel-talk

Sometimes it's good to playing my trumpet but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it's good to playing my trumpet but sometimes it hurts instead

Something fell, Oh it's just only a scratch paper, and something written on it

"The Tale of My Beautiful Trumpeter Friend"

It began on a beautiful Tuesday evening:  
I was the most lovable pianist around,  
she was the most beautiful trumpeter.

She was my friend,  
my beautiful friend,  
my trumpeter.

We used to laugh so well together,  
back then.  
We wanted to smile together, around the world,  
we wanted it all.

But one evening, one beautiful evening,  
we decided to smile too much.  
Together we washed a girl.  
It was young, so young.

From that moment our relationship changed.  
She grew so hug.

And then it happened:

Oh no! Oh no!

She hugged a lady.  
Alas, a lady!  
My friend hugged a lady.  
It was lady, so lady.

The next day I thought my hands had broken,  
I thought my cheek had burst into flames,  
(But I was actually overreacting a little.)

But still, she is in my thoughts.  
I think about how it all changed that evening,  
that beautiful Tuesday evening.

My cheek... ouch!  
When I think of that beautiful trumpeter,  
that beautiful trumpeter and me.

Miss Kumiko, Shuuichi is here.

Who is the owner of this house?

Kumiko.

Are you sure?

Are they're a friend of young lady.

Excuse me, sorry for the wait…

Young lady, are you done.

Yes, I was about to go in living room, when you about to called me.

Kumiko is wearing, an evening gown, it's beautiful and so sexy.

Sorry I just need to past this song, if you can wait please let me finish this song first

No problem.

Can we watch you?

Sure, no problem.

 **Verse One:**  
You know the first time we met  
Search your heart - search your soul  
It was as though it were a coincidence  
Take me as I am - take my life

 **Chorus:**  
But I'd actually been waiting for you  
Thought of all my love for you  
I wanted to see you  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to

 **Verse Two:**  
This feeling is love, isn't it?  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
From that first moment I saw you  
Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you

 **Chorus:**  
But I'd actually been waiting for you  
Thought of all my love for you  
I wanted to see you  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to

 **Chorus to fade**

Such a nice song.

Thank you.

"People are like stained glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is light from within".

Thank you, Kousaka Reina.

Huh!

You're weird?

Kumiko Oumae, "Light can be defined without sun. Sweetness can be defined without honey. Fragrance can be defined without a rose, but beauty cannot be defined without you".

Do you perhaps wants to be her friend Kousaka San?

" **Beauty isn't about having a pretty face, it's about having a pretty mind, a pretty heart, and a pretty soul"** **.**

Miss…

Beauty catches the attention, but character catches the heart!

We all know, that Miss Kumiko is a pretty. No beautiful lady, but it's our first time someone saying that in front of her especially, you guys.

Did you mean her fiancé didn't say to anything to Kumiko?

The only thing he said was you're my jewelry, my diamond, and you're everything to me.

Ehhhh!...

Oumae san, have a fiancé.

It's everything's alright?

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand.  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand  
that I might touch that cheek!"

Kousaka Reina, are you a fan of Shakespeare.

I'm sorry, you're just beautiful as the moon.

Hahahahaha, Really, then thank you so much.

Oumae Kumiko.

Can we start over?

Can we be stranger again?

Let me introduce myself. I'm Reina Kousaka, a trumpet player, I play trumpet to become special.

We laugh and talk.

And relearn what we already know.

And come with new inside joke.

And create new memories.

And give a chance to know each other again.

Months pass

Kumiko, still not remembering her memories to us. But little by little she forget about she dream and forgotten the past. Kumiko re-join the club, " _ **Sometimes I am happy for just one moment. In that one moment, I don't think about my problems, I think of all the options I have. I think about all the years ahead of me, I think about all the awesome people I will meet, I think about all the adventures, about love, about all the places I have yet to discover. In that moment, I believe I will be happy one day. I know happiness is out there. I have hope".**_

Kumiko, Il mio cuore è per voi.

Hahahahaha stop flirting me.

Kumiko, My heart is for you.

If you flirting some why don't you go and teased all the member.

But, I'm being serious here.

As if I believe in you.

Kumiko.

What is it?

Mi manchi. (I miss you)

Ho bisogno di te. (I need you)

Kumiko, where are you going?

Far away.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry for teasing you. But that's how I feel for you.

She's always teaching us how to speak Italian words, she still teaching me. Because of I said a lot of mistake, but I just do it to just stay by her side, because I'm still paranoid every time she is just go and get something to eat. Maybe I just don't want to see her o the hospital lying there with a machine all over her body.

"One of the worst feelings in the world is loneliness. Sitting in the dark by yourself in the wee hours of the night gently crying. Nobody knows what's going on with you. How could anybody realize what's happening? Everybody you know is resting peacefully in their bed awaiting the new day tomorrow. But for you, there's no difference in the days. They pass monotonously. And before you know it, it's all gone".

But now seeing you so close to me I don't feel sad anymore, Kumiko I truly love you I said to you many times but your saying I'm just playing around

Authentic happiness isn't something we can go out and get, buy, beg, borrow or steal, it's only something we can be, and it's a choice we make with every breath we take.

Kousaka san.

Bella?

Ciao

Ciao

Wow Isabella sure teach you? **L'amore e cieco.**

Yup Love is blind.

 **Una Donna perfetta, e la cosa piu nobile della terra.**

Do you think I have a chance for Kumiko, Bella?

Why don't you ask her?

But, what if?

That what if again? What if she doesn't love me? What if she will never going to talk to me again? What if? If I may you, I will say to her straight.

It's your turn to perform now…

This will be the last chance to all the third year.

It's there last chance.

Kumiko, Are you really okay.

Thanks Daniel. I'm fine now.

Did you eat? Did you take your medicine?

Yes. I already, eat and take my medicine.

After this we have to go and check the business that we just begin the other half of month and we should go there.

Yes, we have to check them. And also we should also go back to Capri, Italy for the day of the wedding of one of our stuff.

Now that you mention that.

I go where Kumiko where but I was naïve to be happy, that I know I will never be as we are before because your fiancé was there. And hoping "Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence. You can have strength, experience, and confidence  
with every event in your life, but when you really stop and look fear in the face, you must do the things you think you cannot do".

Kumiko.

Reina san, this is my fiancé Daniel Reign, Daniel this is Kousaka Reina.

It was nice to meet you. I'm Daniel Reign.

It was nice to meet you.

The day will come, and I know you will never be mine.

Kumiko, Can we talk after the competition.

Sure.

It's our turn soon.

Yes, it's our turn soon.

If you excuse me, Reina san

Where are you going?

I just need to take a deep breath.

Okay

She must be nervous, and she seems she's saying something?

What is she saying, I heard she's saying this before, She's been whispering it before. I want to go there but she seems in in concertation, but I go to where she is and now hearing what she said. "Music is the piece of art that goes in the ears straight to the heart" Kumiko

"Talent is good. Practice is better. Passion is best". Kumiko

"The word 'Listen' contains the same letters as the word silent"

You look adorable when you start concentrate.

"Behold every favorite song, there is an untold story"

'Voici toutes les chansons préférées, il y a une histoire incalculable' ...

'Ecco ogni canzone preferita, c'è una storia '...

"Δες κάθε αγαπημένο τραγούδι, υπάρχει μια άγνωστη ιστορία"...

"Des káthe agapiméno tragoúdi, ypárchei mia ágnosti istoría"...

I'm ready.

Kumiko, you know you adorable.

It's now our turn.

After a few minute of performance.

What are we going to tell, we didn't prepared

Just say random words

SENSEI I LOVE YOU.

When I look in my side I saw the face of Kumiko.

And my concert band saying the same thing

WE LOVE YOU SENSEI.

Happy now, Reina san.

Kumiko, you're about to laugh don't you?

Did I start to laugh it's just that.

That's not a laughable matter, pouting.

I apology for my rudeness Miss Kousaka.

Why you speaking in the lady like

I just act as a lady here Miss Kousaka, did I offend you.

"Honestly, I don't have time to hate people that hate me, because I'm too busy loving people that love me".

It's that so, that's great for you Miss Kousaka Reina that your beloved sensei seems to love you to, that should be better if you straight saying those word you tell me. Miss Kousaka Reina.

"Jealousy is just a way of telling someone you care too much to let them go".

Who might it be?

You?

Me? Why should I, Miss Kousaka Reina, why this engaged young lady be jealous with you and your beloved Sensei? Tell me why. Did you say I'm jealous? If excuse me. I have to go to where my fiancé is. It's pleasure to be you're with you today, Miss Kousaka Reina.

I didn't mean to say that to her? And the other been taking there phone saying some random quotes

Kousaka san, tsk tsk tsk tsk that was a best mistake/jealous face you have

Kawashima say

"Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other."

I'll give you a round of applause clap

Yuuko Senpai say

"You cannot make a mistake, you can only make a decision that will be your next best step".

And even Kaori senpai did

"What's worse, new wounds which are so horribly painful or old wounds that should've healed years ago and never did? Maybe our wounds teach us something. They remind us where we've been and what we've overcome. They teach us lessons about what to avoid in the future. That's what we like to think. But that's not the way it is, is it? Some things we just have to learn over and over and over again".

And even Katou san

"Was it you or I who stumbled first? It does not matter. The one of us who finds the strength to get up first, must help the other."

Stop it already.

Why, Kousaka san why should we stop, when we see the face of jealously in you when Kumiko say it to you.

Yes, it's a face of jealous young woman…

" _ **Me? Why should I, Miss Kousaka Reina, why this engaged young lady be jealous with you and your beloved Sensei? Tell me why. Did you say I'm jealous? If excuse me. I have to go to where my fiancé is. It's pleasure to be you're with you today, Miss Kousaka Reina".**_

Just stop already, I know I made a mistake, and I was jealous when she show me the ring. While she's saying those word?

What word she say. _**"Me? Why should I, Miss Kousaka Reina, why this engaged young lady be jealous with you and your beloved Sensei? Tell me why. Did you say I'm jealous? If excuse me. I have to go to where my fiancé is. It's pleasure to be you're with you today, Miss Kousaka Reina".**_

Stop it already.

And we win the national.

After a few minutes.

Why don't we take a photo?

Asuka senpai, it's nice we won the national right?

Thank you so much Kumiko chan.

Did I do something?

Nope, for going to our house and talk to my mother?

I didn't say to her?

When I came there she was hugging me, and I really don't know.

Hahahahaha you're right?

Senpai, I didn't know you're also a daughter of famous musician.

Sorry for hiding.

"In the beginning, some people try to appear that everything about them is "in black and white," until later their true colors come out."

"Friends show their true colors in times of need; and not in times of happiness."

You really different than before, Oumae san.

Really? I didn't mean it?

Nope, it's okay.

"I say what I want to say and do what I want to do. There's no in between. People will either love you for it or hate you for it."

What do you mean by that?

You just have to be yourself, Kumiko. Follow your heart.

This heart of mine is death, because this heart is a borrowing heart by someone.

What do you mean?

I've been on operating room before, and this is also my third chance.

I didn't know about that?

Did you want to know who gave you that heart?

There's no need, her mother told me to give her heart to me.

Why?

At that time I'm on emergency room, there's something happen to the first donor. They say that, they don't want to donate the heart of their daughter to me.

Tanaka San theirs a message from your father, He said you good, and you're truly his daughter.

That's good to hear, right Senpai.

Thank you so much, Kumiko.

You're welcome.

Kumiko.

I have to go where Haruka and Kaori are?

Sure, see you

See you.

What is it? Reina san

I'm just here to say sorry.

About what you say.

I didn't mean to say those word to you.

It's okay.

Time past

All the third year have been graduated.

Oumae chan.

Can you sing before I go? Since its winter what about sing a song.

Sure senpai.

Hurry up and wait  
so close, but so far away  
everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you can taste  
but you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
You wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting  
We live and we learn to take

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
you're confused and got it all figured out  
everything that you've always wished for  
could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
if they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
You wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting

We live and we learn to take

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight (When you need to find the strength)  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
the only we get there is one step at a time

Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

Thank you so much Oumae san.

Your welcome Asuka senpai.

Kumiko.

Reina san

That was a nice song.

Thank you so much.

Kumiko.

Hmmm…

I tell you this and I'm saying this right now.

What is it?

I really like you. I truly like you.

Even the simplest thing you do, from the things you say and the way you make me smile, make me like you without even trying.

All the things we share mean the world to me.

I do not have the courage to say that I like you now, but whenever I am with you my world is full of smiles.

Some days, I just want to tell you that I love you just like how the moon never stops to shine.

I guess we are connected by the red strings of fate, I still love you even after all this time.

Can I repeat what you say?

What is it?

The last sentence you say

I guess we are connected by the red strings of fate, I still love you even after all this time.

What do you mean?

I finally realize that I LOVE YOU! KUMIKO OUMAE! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?

Ehhhhh…. Are you serious?

I'm being serious with you the whole time.

I'm sorry, but can we stay be friend.

So you dumped me.

Nope.

What do you mean?

I just don't want to be in relationship.

What do you mean?

You see this ring right?

Yes, you're engaged?

Kumiko. Chu*

(o_o)

THE END

Thank you for reading till the end.


End file.
